All fired up
by rolly21
Summary: What would you do if you had a sister, who belongs to your surrogate father. An uncle who hates him, and an ex who can't come to grips with change... not to mention the babies on the way. btw has House in it.
1. Where is she?

I don't own Greys Anatomy or the characters.

All fired up!

Pat Benatar - All Fired Up!  
Living with my eyes closed, going day to day  
I never knew the difference, I never cared either way  
Looking for a reason, searching for a sign  
Reaching out with both hands, I got to feel the kick inside  
All fired up  
Now I believe there comes a time  
All fired up  
When everything just falls in line  
All fired up  
We live and learn from our mistakes  
All fired up, fired up, fired up - hey

Ain't nobody living, in a perfect world  
Everybody's out there, crying to be heard  
Now I got a new fire, burning in my eyes  
Lighting up the darkness, moving like a meteorite

Chorus:  
All fired up  
Now I believe there comes a time  
All fired up  
When everything just falls in line  
All fired up  


We live and learn from our mistakes  
All fired up, fired up, fired up  
The deepest cuts are healed by faith  
Now I believe there comes a time  
When everything just falls in line  
We live and learn from our mistakes  
The deepest cuts are healed by faith

Now I believe there comes a time  
When everything just falls in line  
We live and learn from our mistakes  
The deepest cuts are healed by faith  
Now I believe there comes a time  
When everything just falls in line  
We live and learn from our mistakes  
The deepest cuts are healed by faith  
Now I believe there comes a time  
When everything just falls in line  
We live and learn from our mistakes  
The deepest cuts are healed by faith  
Now I believe

(chorus)

Life hadn't been easy for little Meredith Grey, and as an adult trying to 

find her bearings, it hadn't been much better.

Meredith's shoulders were slumped over, head in her hands. She remained deep in thought.

The little piece of paper crumpled at her feet had brought her unexpected news.

Breathing deeply she let out a sigh and leaned into the shelf for support. Closing her eyes she felts the last of her tears run down her cheek. All cried out with the problem still in front of her.

**3rd floor:**

"Where the hell is she?" Mark bellowed as he stormed the halls.

"Dr Sloan calm down" Izzie told him, standing back from him, not wanting to be in the firing line.

"I'll give you calm down" He ranted as he turned to face Izzie. "What the hell happened in there?" he gestured to the examination room in which he was told she had last been.

"I...I...DONT KNOW" Izzie stumbled. Izzie had her suspicions of why Meredith had been in an exam room with Bailey and Christina but they were just suspicions.

Miranda Bailey approached Mark. "She'll come find you when she'd ready." she spoke honestly.

"Look, we all know Meredith is an avoider, and occasionally a runner. Whatever it is has brought one or both of those." Mark grumbled, running his hand vigorously through his hair.

"Sloan" Bailey raised her voice. "The new was a lot to take in, she needs to digest it, and then she will come find you."

Mark nodded "What's wrong?" he asked, his eyes pleading her for even the smallest of clues.

"Let's just say that it will all be ok." Bailey smiled before turning and walking away.

This seemed to calm him a little, but also added to his torment of not knowing.


	2. in the closet

Richard was walking along the corridor when he heard a small rumble, he paused for a moment only to realise that the noise was someone snoring. Richard approached the closet which seemed to be the source of the snore. Opening the door he was a tad taken back to find Meredith curled up in the corner, her face stained with tears. She was fast asleep.

Richard smiled down at Meredith, he moved in to make sure she was ok, before he turned around and approached the nurse's desk. "Page Sloan for me" he asked Nurse Sara. She nodded and quickly did so.

A couple of minutes later Mark arrived. "Look Richard can we make this quick Mer's disappeared." he said in a rush.

Richard smiled at him and led him to the closet. Mark looked at him confused. "I didn't have the heart to wake her." Richard said quietly as he opened the door to reveal the sleeping Meredith. "I suggest you carry her to the nearest on call room." he whispered.

Mark moved into the closet, he noticed the paper in front of her. He picked it up and tucked it into his coat pocket. Mark scooped Meredith into his arms careful not to wake her.

Meredith curled her arms around his neck and snuggled into him. He 

turned with her in his arms and nodded a thanks to Richard,

Mark carried Meredith through the halls and up the stairs. People watched him walk by, and a few chuckled at the small snore coming from her.

Mark finally reached his office and entered, laying Meredith down on the couch. He slipped a pillow behind her head, and pulled a blanket up over her before he kissed her lightly on the top of her head.

Mark moved to the door, flicked off the light and let her sleep.

gagagagagggagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagaga

Mark found the attendings' lounge empty and happily took a seat. Stretching out he put his feet up on the coffee table. Mark sat for a moment pondering Meredith's disappearance and her tears that she must have shed while in the closet. Bailey had told him it had been a lot to digest. But what was it exactly.

Mark was sure it had something to do with the paper he had found scrunched up at her feet. Mark reached into his coat pocket and pulled it out. Mark was shocked to see that it was an ultrasound scan. Mark studied it for a moment before placing it on the table and trying to de-

crinkle it. But nothing worked.

Mark stared at the print for a while longer before he shoved it back in his pocket. He then left the room to return to Meredith's side.


	3. Cubby?

Richard hated his job sometimes, even more so when he had to call people in for consults. More to the point people that he doesn't like.

"Cubby is that you?" he asked down the phone.

"Webber?" the voice replied.

"Yeah it's me" he countered

"What can I do for you?" she asked warily.

"We have a patient here who completely baffles us, we need the best." he grimaced.

"It's not like the great Richard Webber to ask for help." she replied sarcastically.

"Well there's a first for everything" he replied curtly.

"Hang on, so you are honestly asking for help and not just trying to 

keep tabs in my niece and sister in law?" she queried.

Richard laughed. "Don't have to. I have been able to keep tabs on them from here."

"Excuse me?" she asked "But where are you working these days Richard?"

"Seattle Grace Hospital" Richard replied suggestively. "I'M the chief" he laughed again.

Cubby gasped. "Meredith is working under you!"

"She takes after her mother in many ways" Richard said hastily, "but in others I guess you could say she really gets from your husband."

"Look Richard" she began.

"No, just tell me is he coming or not." Richard asked cutting her off.

"Now that he knows that your there with Mer, you know we will be." 

Cubby replied.

"We?" Richard asked.

"Of course we, Wilson and I will join him, not to mention his team." she replied.

"Fine, just when can you get here?" he asked.

"Tonight if we can manage to get the next plane out." Cubby answered quickly.

"Look forward to seeing you." Richard finished, before he hung up the phone.


	4. Unexpected crap!

Meredith stirred on the couch; she rubbed her eyes before stretching out. It only took her a few seconds before she realised that she wasn't where she had last been. Looking around, she realised where she was. She was in Marks office. Meredith's eyes trailed over the room before resting on him leaning against the door.

"Hi" she whispered sleepily.

"Hey" he replied as he moved closed into the room. Closing the door behind him.

"How did I get here?" she asked still groggy from sleep.

"You fell asleep in a closet, so I carried you up here." he explained. "This bug seems to be knocking you around."

Mark pulled a chair over so he could sit in front of her. He gave her a brief kiss before running his hand down her side. He then let his hand linger on her stomach.

Meredith didn't pull away; she figured that somehow he had worked it out. His hand felt warm and nurturing. Meredith let out a sigh. "So you 

know" she stated.

"Know what?" he asked in his attempts to play dumb.

"Were pregnant" she said quietly as she made herself sit up.

"Pregnant" he smirked, "so glad you told me."

"Mark" she groaned, "I only found out this morning."

"That means you were hiding out in the closet all day." he quipped.

"I had a lot on my mind" she groaned as she looked up at him.

"Yes 5 is a lot" he joked as he pulled the print out of his coat pocket.

"Where did you get that?" she asked, not remembering what she had done with it.

"On the floor screwed up next to a sleeping you." he responded.

"So..." she asked, not wanting to really know what his thoughts were as she expected him to run for the hills.

"Were having quints" he said as a grin appeared lighting up his whole face.

"You're happy?" she asked, unable to hide her surprise.

"Yeah, you?" he asked confused.

"Yeah... just...5" she said in awe.

"Yeah 5" he grinned.

gagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagaaga

Mark and Meredith sat in the cafeteria holding hands. "Well I'm so glad we are doing this in 2 weeks because if we left it any longer, I would 

be bigger than a whale." Meredith joked.

Mark squeezed her hand. "Did everyone R.S.V.P?" Mark asked.

"Yeah but I feel a little bad because I didn't invite Richard" she grimaced.

"Hang on, but I thought you decided to." Mark went on, "Mer, he has been like a dad to you since you've been here."

Meredith shrunk back at the thought. "There is so much I really need to tell you. But I don't know if I can."

Mark looked at her shocked. "What?"

"It's complicated, family stuff, you wouldn't understand"

Suddenly Meredith's phone begins to ring. "Hey Aunt Lisa" Meredith begins.

"Young lady you have a hell of a lot of explaining to do."

"Uncle Greg is that you?" she asked.

"Yes, and when I see you I am going to throttle you." he grumbled.

"What did I do?" She protested.

"Richard Webber" he yelled down the phone.

"Crap!" Meredith exclaimed.

"I will be seeing you in 2 hours; you have a lot of explaining to do." Her uncle hung up the phone.

Meredith closed her phone "CRAP! CRAP! CRAP!"

Mark watched closely. "Who was that?" he finally asked.

"My uncle" she grimaced.

"What's his problem?" Mark asked.

"Me" Richard answered as he made himself noticed.

Meredith grimaced and looked up at Richard.

"Well I take it you know your Aunt and Uncle are coming to Seattle?" he asked, as he looked down on her.

"You know?" She exclaimed.

"I called them here." he answered shrugging his shoulders.

Meredith ran her hands over her stomach. "But why?" she asked.

"For work" he answered. "Now are you going to tell me why Cubby was so shocked to hear that I was the Chief of Seattle Grace?"

Meredith looked over at Mark and back up at Richard "I really can't do this now." she said as she pushed past her chair, and did a bolt.


	5. guns and greetings

Meredith had been hiding out in the basement when Alex, Christina, George and Izzie arrived. They could sense that she had been hiding out.

"What's with you?" Izzie asked.

"I'm fine" Meredith shrugged and went to leave.

"Hey Mer guess what?" Christina stopped her.

"What?" Meredith asked rolling her eyes.

"It was just announced at a meeting that you just skipped by the way, that Dr Greg House and his posse are coming to Grace."

Meredith nodded. "Right"

"Why aren't you thrilled?" George asked "He's the gun."

Meredith raised her eyebrows. "Seriously, a gun? Yeah? Can I pull the trigger?" she asked sarcastically before walking away.

"It'll put me out of my misery." she grumbled to herself.

Gagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagaggagagagagagagagag

Meredith collapsed in a chair in the lobby as she waited for Mark. She normally waited for him in his office but tonight she couldn't be 

bothered.

Meredith heard the elevator ding and looked over to see if Mark was on it. But he wasn't.

Meredith put her head back and sighed. The doors to Seattle Grace opened and a large group shuffled in. Meredith figured they were a family coming in to visit a patient. She didn't even bother to look up.

Meredith's phone began to ring. She pried it out of her pocket to answer. Caller i.d said it was Lisa. "Hello" she answered warily.

"Meredith Jane Grey, where are you?" her uncle voice batted over the phone.

"The hospital lobby" she said with a sigh.

"I can't see you." he replied.

Meredith sat up properly and looked around. She spotted him, cane in hand, looking around. Their eyes caught each other and both snapped their phones shut.

Meredith forced herself to stand, as he and the group approached her. "What the hell are you doing?" Her uncle bellowed, and his support team stepped back.

Meredith looked at him and swallowed hard, "Hi Uncle Grey, Aunt Lisa, and Uncle Jimmy. Nice to see you all." she struggled.  


"Cut the shit" Greg yelled.

Meredith sighed. It was going to be a long night. "Where's Katie?" she asked quietly.

"At the hotel! And don't think you can just change the subject." Greg snapped.

"HEY! HEY! HEY!" Mark approached. "What is going on here?"He asked as he kissed Meredith on the cheek and slipped his arm around her waist.

Meredith sighed. And eyed her family nervously, before looking back at Mark. "Mark Sloan, this is Doctors Gregory House, Lisa Cubby and James Wilson."

Mark stepped back and looked at Meredith before shaking their hands.

"I heard Doctor House would be joining us, Mer, but please explain this scene." he gestured to Greg and back to her.

"Mark" she went to begin.

"Mer" Lisa stepped forward, watching Meredith waver.

Meredith began to hyperventilate and Lisa pulled a paper bag from her packet and handed it to Meredith before making her sit down.

Mark was quite shocked by Dr Cubby's quick thinking, let alone the fact that she had a paper bag on her. Mark looked at her confused.

"Oh sorry!" Lisa quickly apologised. "We have been introduced formally but not officially."

Mark looked at Meredith confused.

"I'm Meredith's aunt Lisa, Greg is my husband and her uncle and Jimmy is her uncle by extension." Lisa rattled.

Meredith squeezed Lisa's hand

"Meredith is known for her panic attacks due to stress." Lisa explained. "Hence having a paper bag handy for when she tries to dig herself out of the hole she is in."

"What did you do Mer?" he asked carefully.

"It's not so much what she's done, it's what she has failed to mention." Greg snapped.

Meredith sighed. "I can explain.

"You better have a good explanation, your sister Katie is scared, and I'm furious. But first I need to see Webber." Greg bit.

Meredith sighed. "We will take you up."

Meredith stood again; she took in a deep breath and led the group to the elevator.

"How long are you guys staying?" Mark asked curiously. There was a lot he didn't know, such as this sister Katie that Greg mentioned.

"Well since the wedding is in 2 weeks and way, we will be here that long." Lisa replied.

"I'll explain all this later." Meredith told him quietly.

"Merbear, you have way too much explaining to do." Jimmy teased.

Meredith glared at him. "Uncle Jimmy, more than you know." she replied as she rested her head on Marks chest.


	6. close

Meredith led Greg, Lisa and James into Richard's office, while his support team waited outside with Mark. Meredith went to leave, but Richard ordered her to stay.

Greg looked at him furiously, "You want to do this now?" he asked.

Richard laughed, "i really don't get you. You act oh so tough and yet for 3 years now Meredith has not mentioned to you that she has had me as her chief."

Everyone turned to Meredith, who just shifted awkwardly.

"Don't out this back on her, you who knew that her mother didnt want you near her." Greg fumed.

"Are you sure it was her mother, or was it just you?" Richard snapped.

"You broke her family, you have no idea what you did" Lisa butted in.

Meredith was starting to feel queasy.

**OUTSIDE**:

"Hey Sloan, what's going on in there?" Christina gestured to the Chiefs office.

"Family dispute and then some... i think" he shrugged.

"That's house, and Meredith, what do you mean family dispute?" 

Christina asked.

"Turns out her uncle Greg is house and he hates Richard." Mark explained

At that moment they look up to see Meredith throw up in Richards waste paper bin.

Mark and Christina rush in pushing Richard and her family out of the way.

Meredith sighed and leant into Mark.

"You ok Mer?" both Greg and Mark asked at the same time.

"You still got that bug you had last week?" Greg asked her.

"It's not going away anytime soon" Christina snickered.

"What?" Richard and Greg yelled.

"I'm Pregnant" Meredith sighed as Mark led her to the couch.

"If it's any consolation" Mark cut in, "we've only found out today."

Richard and Greg glared at each other, before looking back at Meredith. "Is there anything else you haven't told us?" he uncle Greg asked.

Meredith nodded.

"What else. I mean, your working for the enemy, your pregnant, so what else do you have to tell us, your baby has 5 heads?" he asked sarcastically.

"Close" Meredith whispered.

"What?" Greg asked.

"Quints" she replied, "I'm pregnant with quints."

Mark pulls out the print and hands it to her uncle.

"God, what's Katie going to say?" Lisa smirked to Meredith

"Gees Mer, you don't do anything by halves" Jimmy joked, while all Greg could say was "oh my god"

"Whose Katie?" Richard asked curiously.

"Ummmm..." Meredith began.

"We adopted her." Lisa cut in "she's Meredith's cousin."

"Cousin?" Mark asked confused, but Greg gave him a warning look.

"Back to my visit." Greg said taking control of things. "Have your patients chart ready by 7 tomorrow, and as for all this." Greg gestured 

between Meredith and Richard. "We will get to the bottom of that too."

Meredith nodded.

"But for now, there is a steak somewhere with your name on it Mer. Let's get you and those babies fed." Greg gestured to Mark and Meredith to follow and they did so promptly.


	7. making it real

Meredith and Mark met up with Lisa, Greg, Jimmy and Katie at the steak house. Meredith was so excited to see Katie that she was literally jumping for joy. They gave each other a quick once over, before embracing each other.

Meredith had left mark to fend for himself against Greg, Lisa and Jimmy, and he seemed to be holding his own. Meredith caught up with Katie about college, med school, boys and later babies and the upcoming wedding.

There meals had been served and Meredith dug straight into hers as she had an empty stomach.

Mark laughed at her before he ran his hand up her thigh.

Meredith smiled at Mark, and threw him a look that her family didn't miss.

"So Quints" Lisa started.

"Yeah" Meredith sighed, "I was scared at the thought of having 1 baby, but 5 is wow... terrifying."

Mark grinned at Meredith. "Some of the crap you've survived Mer, I think we will be able to handle it."

Meredith took another mouthful of food and began to chomp down on it.

"So... Richard Webber" Greg opened. Meredith rolled her eyes until she caught the look on Katie's face.

"Yeah, what's the deal with you guys and Richard? I mean he's been there for Mer quite a bit these past 3 years. I mean there was the bomb, the drowning, the father thing, the appy, oh and not to mention the ambulance thing, Ellis lucid and the pain full ex." Mark rattled off. "He's really been protective of Mer."

Greg put his knife and fork down and looked between Meredith and Mark.

Meredith nodded to say it was the truth.

"Uncle Greg, I came out here keeping this big secret about mum and her illness. I was doing a pretty good job too until she was admitted to the hospital. But that's beside the point. Seattle is one of the best programs in the U.S. When I found out Richard was Chief I was naturally curious. I mean here is the guy that split up mom marriage only to decide not to leave his wife. I also wanted to know what Katie's father was like."

Mark was a tad shocked. "Richard is your dad?" he asked Katie, she nodded.

"Not that he knows it. When mum found out she moved us all to Boston, and then to New York so we could have the support of Uncle Greg, Aunt Lisa and Uncle Jimmy."

Mark was a bit shocked that Richard did not know about Katie. "After mom got sick" Meredith explained. "Uncle Greg and Aunt Lisa made themselves Katie's foster parents, and then we all moved."

"Right! Digression over" Greg pulled the conversation back. "Why didn't you tell us about Richard?" he asked.

"Because I knew you would flip out." Meredith replied.

"I'm not happy that you didn't tell us." Greg said sternly, Lisa and Jimmy nodded in agreement.

"So of all the things Mark rattled off, there were things u didn't mention, such as your mother being lucid, and what was the drowning thing and father thing?" Lisa asked.

Meredith swallowed hard, these were 3 things she had wanted so hard to forget.

Meredith looked nervously around the group and began to explain...

"All 3 things link together." Meredith replied. Mark held on to her hand as she explained about the angry lucid Ellis who had called her ordinary. How she had been knocked into Elliot Bay when doing triage, only to momentarily not swim, and drown. Then she told how Thatcher entered her life only to blame her for the death of her step mother.

Through all this she silently cried, before she knew it she was on Marks lap. Lisa and Katie were crying alongside her.  


"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." she told them "it's just telling you all this has made it real."

Her uncle Greg softened around the edges. "Richard was there for all of it?" he asked.

Meredith nodded. "He has been like the dad Katie and I never had." she told him and felt a little guilty in saying so.

Greg shook his head. "Unbelievable"

Lisa put her hand out to cover his. "Greg" she began, "maybe he's changed."

Greg shook his head. "No, he's taken advantage of her" he growled. "He couldn't be there for Ellis and she needed him."

Meredith buried her head in Marks shoulder.

Mark ran his fingers through her hair, as he gently soothed her.

Mark looked round the table. "Look Richard has been there for Meredith when no one else could. I don't know what has happened between your family and Richard. Maybe this was his way to redeem himself. All I know is that he has been hurting because Mer couldn't invite him to our wedding. Let alone how upset Meredith has been about it."

Greg hung his head, he was thinking hard. Slowly he lifted it and met Meredith's eyes. She had pulled herself together. "I'm sorry, hormone overload." she explained.

"Mer I can't... I can't...forgive him for hurting my big sister, for hurting my nieces." Greg paused, "but I can call a truce if that's what you want. If you want him at your wedding then I will try."

"That's all I ask." Meredith sighed.

Meredith looked at Katie. "Are you going to be ok?" she asked. "With all of this?"

Katie shrugged, "I don't have a choice, and besides he doesn't even know that I exist."

Meredith sighed. "Do you want him to?"

"I DONT KNOW, I really just don't know." Katie replied.

"Again, I'm sorry guys; I was selfish and forgot how much my decisions affected my family." Meredith spoke honestly.

Slowly the conversation shifted to Mark. They wanted to know all about him. Meredith relaxed as he told his story. He also explained how he and Meredith had come together.

Meredith could see it all.

_She had been hurting so much after Derek had kissed Rose. She hurt so much that she begged Richard to give her 2 weeks off. She didn't want to see him, them, together in the hospital. She didn't want to hear the whispers of the sordid tale and the rumours that were bound to accompany it. Meredith had dragged herself out of bed, only to book a flight to New York. She had hoped she could spend time with her sister._

Meredith didn't catch the flight though. There she was standing in the boarding line when she felt nauseas and dizzy. She had moved towards a bin, but hadn't managed to bring anything up, instead, things turned blurry and she blacked out into the safety of darkness.

Mark had apparently seen her collapse and had run to her. He had told her later that he had been going to New York to finalise everything with his practice. Mark had called the ambulance and had accompanied her to Seattle Grace.

Apparently everyone was quite shocked to see him clamber out of the Ambulance with her.

He had been so worried that he refused to leave her side. He was even the one who told her that she had miscarried.

Christina and Richard organised to keep her in a private room, and refused to pass on her stay to Derek who had heard that she had been going away.

When Derek found out about Meredith being in the hospital he tried his 

_darndest to get to her. Meredith could hear him at her door while the Chief and Mark had told him to leave. "She's broken beyond your repair." Mark had told him. "Your scrub nurse better be worth it."_

After that, Mark was always with her. Derek didn't find out about the miscarriage until 9 months later. He turned around and accused her of doing it deliberately. When Mark heard, he had made Derek hurt.

It was almost amusing when Meredith thought how Addison had given Mark and Derek's friendship the hard knock, but Meredith was the one to make it shatter.

At one stage Meredith could remember feeling guilty. But not anymore.

Meredith shook her head in efforts to shake off the thoughts and memories.

Everybody seemed to have finished eating and had been right into a discussion with Mark.

Meredith tried hard to focus but she was too tired and couldn't hold back a yawn.

"I didn't know we were boring you." Jimmy stirred

"Oh, what no, never" Meredith quickly responded.

Lisa threw a look over at Jimmy, before turning to Meredith. "I suggest you go home and sleep Mer, your way too tired."  


Meredith nodded. Mark was quick on his feet. "I guess we will see you guys tomorrow."

They all said their goodbyes before Meredith rested her head on Marks shoulder and sighed. "Well be home soon" he whispered, not having expected her to fall asleep in the car.


	8. katie

Meredith awoke the next morning with the urgent need for the bathroom. She moved quickly, only just reaching the toilet in time to empty her stomach contents. Mark came in behind her and rested his hand in the middle of her back. "This will pass." he whispered and Meredith just sighed.

gagagagagagagagagagagagaagaggagagagaaggaaggaagagagagag

On arriving at Seattle Grace, Meredith was flocked by all her friends about her uncle. Meredith didn't answer many questions which seemed to tick them off.

Meredith made it to the elevator in one piece, to find Lisa, Greg, Jimmy, the help and Katie all waiting.

Meredith greeted her family with big hugs. Before she turned back to her friends and gave quick intros. Her uncle nodded somewhat politely. Meredith turned back to Katie. "So what are you doing here?" she whispered.

"Richard" Katie whispered back. "I want you to introduce me to Richard."

"What!" Meredith said a little loudly. Everyone turned and looked at her. "What about Uncle Greg and Auntie Lisa?" She whispered.

"They knew it would happen eventually!" she whispered back.  


Greg and Lisa moved toward the two girls. "What's going on?" Lisa asked.

Meredith looked to panic, but Katie shrugged. "I was thinking Aunt Lisa... Maybe... since I'm here... and well..." she stammered.

"What?" Greg cut her off.

"maybeicouldmeetmyfather" she raced to finish.

"Seriously?" Lisa asked her.

Katie nodded, "he seems to like Mer." she tried to justify.

"You really want to do this?" Lisa asked wearily.

"Look mums gone, and I would really just like to meet him. Kind of like Mer with Thatcher." she rambled.

"Uh no" Meredith cut in "he knew I existed"

Katie rolled her eyes, "Minor detail."

Greg looked between his nieces.

"If it's what you want" Greg shrugged. "I myself will assist in the introductions."

The elevator dinged at that moment. The family looked up and entered quietly with the group. Mark stood away from them, not wanting to intrude on family business, even if he could see the worry on Meredith's face.

Meredith considered the discussion over until she reached the 3rd floor and went to climb off with the others. However her uncle Greg pulled her back. Mark looked at him confused. "You get to come with us." her uncle told her.

"But why?" she asked.

"Because it's a family affair and you're the one who has formed a relationship with him." Greg explained.

Mark looked over worried. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Katie is meeting Richard." Meredith swallowed " and I'm the family buffer."

"You're pregnant with Quints" he exclaimed. "You buffer for no one."

Greg shrugged. "If that's the case, welcome to our family Mark, you can buffer on behalf of Meredith."

Mark look flustered. "What?"

"Well if Meredith hadn't decided to work for him and develop the 

relationship, then this situation wouldn't be occurring. Meredith can be our buffer, but you can be Meredith's buffer." Jimmy explained. "So alternately you buffer for all."

"But I don't know the story." he protested.

"But you do" Meredith spoke up. "You heard about it last night."

Mark sighed. "So if I do this I'm part of the family?"

Greg shook his head. "You are engaged to my niece and the father of her babies, you are already a part of my family."

Mark shook his head. "Doesn't that make Richard a part of the family too?" he asked, somewhat confused, yet also amused.

"Technically yes, but he just didn't know it." Lisa replied.

gagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagaga

They all forwarded into Richards office where Greg ordered each of his help to go find their assigned attending to get their take on the case.

Greg looked over the chart before tucking it under his arm.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of a family gathering?" Richard asked as Meredith shifted awkwardly.

"Oh crap that's my job." Meredith murmured. "Ummm I wanted to 

introduce you to someone actually." she shifted nervously. "I don't want to, but I have to."

"Cut to the chase." Richard chuckled at Meredith nervousness.

"Ummm... Katie" she called over to her sister. "Come here."

Katie moved to stand next to her.

"Richard this is... this is my sister." she finally finished.

Richard looked at her shocked. "What?"

Greg laughed at Richard. "Surprise" he spun his cane around. "Richard Webber, I would like to introduce you to my niece, Katherine Michelle Grey Webber."

Richard looked completely flabbergasted. "Webber?" he asked confused. The family all nodded.

"Your daughter" Greg finished.

"My daughter" he looked between Meredith and Mark. "Is this some kind of joke?" he asked furiously.

Mark took hold of Meredith's hand while Meredith clung to Katie with the other.

"I've treated you like my own for the past 3 years. I've been there for 

you." Richard attacked, "and you couldn't even tell me about this?"

"I'm not a this." Katie spoke her voice shaky. "My name is Katie."

Meredith clung to Katie. Both squeezing each other's hand.

Richard shook his head. "No Ellis was lucid, and she would have told me she had a daughter." he said out loud.

Greg laughed "Seriously, Ellis was lucid, and you figured she would confide in you about Katie. Now that's a joke."

Richard shot Greg a look. "No one knew about Katie, let alone Meredith." Greg attacked. "You broke her. She left Thatcher for you, but you couldn't leave Adele. She may not have been very motherly but at least she protected them."

Meredith felt like she would suffocate in the tension. She didn't know what she could say or do to make either of them see that both sides had made mistakes. Mark went to pull Meredith into him, but she refused.

"STOP" she finally yelled.

everyone looked at her. Lisa had been trying to calm Greg, Jimmy was standing there quietly and Katie was frozen.

"It's all in the past. Our mistakes, our choices. Shit. I could have gone home with Mark a long time before we did. I could have done my 

Internship at Mount Sinai. Mum could have told Richard about Katie. Richard could have chose mum. We all make choices dammit. Occasionally there the wrong ones. I could have told you about Katie Richard but she's my sister and it wasn't up to me to tell. So pull your head in. You have a beautiful smart talented daughter. Yes you are only just meeting her and that is as much your fault as it is our mothers. Now that you know it's up to you what you want to do. But if you choose wrong then don't bother coming to my wedding" she exclaimed before slamming his invitation on his desk.

"Right Uncle Greg, go work. Katie is coming on rounds with me. Richard, Bailey will be told about Katie being a visitor and med student." she ordered as she turned to leave.

Mark had just stood there watching her. "Mark you coming?" she finally asked.

Mark quickly jumped and followed her and Katie out of the room.

"So now you know" Lisa told Richard before taking Greg's hand to lead him from the room.

Greg paused in the door way. "Webber dot break my girls like you broke their mother." he commented before he walked out. Jimmy following in his shadow.


	9. richard

"That was hot Mer!" Mark commented as he leant down to kiss her.

"Thanks" she replied before pushing him away. "We've got rounds." she informed him, "but if you can get me a strawberry thickshake and some pizza, you might get lucky." she said with a wink.

Mark laughed. "I won't get it, but an intern will." with that he turned away. "Let the cravings begin" he said with a mock grin and walked down the hall.

She turned to Katie. "You ok?" she asked.

Katie shrugged. "well I didn't know it would be so explosive." she commented "but I guess at least now we've met."

"It'll sort itself out." she comforted her sister before leading her to the locker room where Meredith had to change and get ready for rounds.

Bailey had been informed that there was a Med student trailing Meredith for the day, and that if there was any problems that she could call the chief.

Bailey watched the pair together. Bailey was shocked at how close the girls seemed despite the obvious age Difference. Mind you it seemed the other interns had also met her.

Meredith felt Baileys gaze and looked over to her and smiled. Meredith knew Bailey could tell something was up but was unable to put her finger on it.

Meredith crossed the room to Bailey and stood there next to her. Bailey shifted uncomfortably. "Something on your mind?" Meredith asked.

Bailey looked her up and down. "How's the quints?" she asked.

Meredith giggled. "I'm going to be bigger than a house by the time they come." she joked, "but I know that's not what's on your mind, so I will call Katie over and introduce you guys properly."

Katie was by Meredith's side in a flash. Meredith completed the introductions before Meredith told her how Bailey had been her resident when she was an intern.

Just as Katie went to walk away Bailey stopped her. "I don't mean to be rude." Bailey began, "but I feel like I should know you." She went to trail off. "You remind me of someone I know."

Katie looked at Meredith and both girls laughed.

"I believe you know my parents and my sister." KATIE smiled.

"I don't think so." Bailey shook her head.

Meredith nodded. "I can assure you that you have worked on her 

mother and with her father." Meredith eluded.

"Well spit it out Grey." Bailey ordered.

Katie nodded, she was beyond caring anymore.

"Katie is my sister." Meredith started. "Her mother is Ellis Grey and her father is..."

"Me" Richard interrupted.

Katie reached out and took Meredith's hand. Bailey stared between the 3 of them.

"Well that's what I was told this morning." Richard quipped.

Meredith hoped he wasn't going to request a paternity test for proof. Katie really didn't deserve to go through all that.

Katie sighed "look just forget about it."

Richard looked at her confused. "What no I won't forget about it... I've just had a lot on my mind."

"Oh crap, Adele, wedding, quints, so sorry... I ... didn't think... crap... breathing sucks... shouldn't have told you... didn't think." Meredith rambled.

Katie turned to face Meredith and put her hands on her shoulders. 

"Mer breathe, just calm down ok. I'm sure Richard has something to say, so I need you to calm down and breathe besides I forgot my paper bag and if you hyperventilate Aunt Lisa id going to kill me, as it is I should have got you a chair... crap I'm nervous and am sounding like you." Katie finished.

Meredith almost laughed, a smile definitely tweaked on her face. A paper bag was thrust between them from out of nowhere, and Mer clung to it to steady her breathing, sliding to the floor while clinging Katie's hand.

"What the hell did you do?" James asked. He had been the one with the paper bag.

Richard went to protest but was cut off by Bailey. "Sir I don't know who you are, but I assure you that I was here the whole time and Chief Webber did not say or do anything to bring this on."

James sighed looking at Richard. "You're lucky it was me and not Greg." James shook his head and went to where his nieces were sitting and embraced them. "It's alright Uncle Jimmy is here." he soothed Meredith while keeping one hand protectively on Katie.

Moments passed and the three kept their position on the floor. Meredith had only just calmed down. James pulled back and wiped a tear from her face. "I'm ok" Meredith mumbled.

James helped Meredith stand and walked her to a nearby wheel chair and began to fuss over her. Katie had followed close behind. 'Do you 

have any discomfort or pains? We will need a new ultrasound to check on those babies."

Bailey and Richard were standing there awkwardly watching on. Both finally decided that they were safe to approach. "Can I get you anything Meredith?" Richard asked when he reached her.

"No thanks" Meredith replied as she rubbed a hand over her grumbling stomach. "Mark was getting me a pizza and a strawberry thick shake."

Bailey laughed, "cravings starting already?"

Meredith nodded, "but I am 2 months along so it is expected."

Richard cleared his throat and turned to them. "I have come down with the hopes of asking the two girls to join me in the conference room so we can talk." Richard explained.

James went to say something but Richard cut him off. "I don't need Greg losing his temper again and I will have you all paged when we find an OB for Meredith." he offered.

James looked at Meredith and Katie. Both girls had hold of each other's hands. That was something they both did when they were nervous or scared. It stopped them from fidgeting.

"Do you want to do this?" He asked them.

Katie nervously looked at Richard and then at James. "I think we 

should." she told him before giving Meredith's hand a squeeze.

Meredith looked at Katie. "Are you sure, because this has been a lot for you." Meredith spoke protectively.

Katie laughed "MER" she said "Its bee a lot for me, yes, but it's also been a lot for you." Katie looked at Meredith and sighed. "That's your second panic attack since I've been here. You're going to give this family a complex."

Meredith laughed as she looked at the paper bag. "Thanks uncle jimmy but we will be alright."

Meredith pushed herself up out of the chair. "Just keep Uncle Greg and Aunt Lisa busy. Because they will kick our arses. Katie for not having a paper bag, plus I think Greg wants to take to Richard with his cane and Lisa would demand an ultrasound."

James nodded in agreement.

Richard looked at Bailey before he realised he hadn't yet introduced James. "Miranda this is Dr James Wilson. He is Meredith and KATIES UNCLE. I WILL introduce you to the other 2 family members later."

Bailey and James shook hands.

"Right girls, if you need anything." Wilson started.

"I'm sure it will be ok Uncle Jimmy but if Uncle Greg comes looking for 

us, don't blow our cover unless he has a pizza and thick shake for Mer and chips and soda for me."

James laughed and excused himself


	10. the same

Meredith and Katie sat next to each other in the conference room both holding each other hands. Richard sat across from them and had gone to talk when Meredith's mobile went off. Meredith quickly apologised before she answered it.

"Hey baby what's up?" she answered her phone.

"I have a pizza and shake here for my gorgeous, any idea where I could possibly find her?" Mark asked.

Meredith giggled "Sure Katie and I are in conference room B with Richard." she answered

"Everything ok?" he asked warily.

"Yeah" she replied.

"Chips and Soda" Katie whispered to her.

"Oh Markie, babe, can you get us a packet of Chicken sticks and a Cherry cola?" she asked sweetly.

Mark laughed "are you going to be feeding our babies all that junk?"

Meredith giggled "the chips and soda is for Katie."

"Ok well I'll be there in 5." he offered.

"Love you Mark." Meredith told him.  


"You better." he said while laughing. "I love you too."

Meredith hung up the phone feeling a little brighter. "Food is on the way." she grinned.

Richard just shook his head. "I'll wait to talk after Marks been then."

Meredith just shrugged and Katie shifted nervously. Meredith put her arm around her sister. She always was protective of her. Somewhere along the way they switched roles, to the point that it gets confusing to who is currently protecting who.

There was a light knock on the door and then Mark entered with his mountain of food. Meredith smiled from ear to ear as he handed her thick shake before putting all the food down in front of the girls.

Mark looked quickly at the clock. "Got to run babe I have a surgery at 10 and need to scrub in now." Meredith nodded before he bent down and gave her a quick kiss. "You know I love you right."

"Always" Meredith said smiling.

"Don't eat all that pizza." he called as he reached the door, and with that he was gone.

Katie quickly cracked open her bag of chips and can of soda, while Meredith flipped the lid of her pizza box. She looked over at Richard. "You want some?" she asked.  


"No thanks." he replied with a chuckle.

"So" Meredith started as she took a bite into her pizza. "What do you want to know?"

Richard looked at the two carefully. "I want you to tell me Mer what happened when you left Seattle and then I want Katie to tell me about herself."

Meredith looked at Katie, then back to Richard. "Can Katie go first cos I have 5 babies to feed?" she quickly asked.

Richard nodded and Katie began to tell Richard about himself.

Katie told Richard how mum always seemed to be at work. That she was a dancer and a swimmer, and how she had gone to state for swimming but mum wouldn't let her take it further.

Katie then explained her interest in medicine, but was more inclined to pursue diagnostics because Uncle Greg had her with him on several occasions and it had always interested her. Katie told him that Lisa and Greg were her guardians from the time she was 15. How she then pursued her swimming until she had snapped her Achilles tendon.

Katie then told him about college and med school.

Through it all Richard just nodded, and Meredith continued to devour her pizza.  


"That's everything" she finished.

Richard turned to look at Meredith who was on her 5th slice of pizza. "Oh crap, my turn" she stated as she put down her half eaten slice of pizza.

"Well we moved to New York, then mum found out she was pregnant with Katie." Meredith shrugged. "You had left mum, so she refused to call you. She worked her but off. When she had Katie, Aunt Lisa, Greg and Jimmy would look after us and make sure we were ok. Mum buried herself into her work. She cared for us, and I'm sure she loved us. But you broke her." Meredith finished.

Richard was struggling to keep his emotions intact. "I thought I was doing the right thing by staying with Adele. I thought I would have too much baggage for your mum. If I knew that she was pregnant, I would have been there."

Meredith shook her head. "That's why she didn't tell you." Meredith sighed. "You didn't choose her to begin with, if she told you, you would have only been with her out of obligation, and she prided herself on being first. Mom wasn't your first choice. She didn't want herself to be chosen because of a child."

Richard was a little shocked. "You think because I chose Adele, my wife that I didn't deserve to know my daughter?" he asked.

"No" Meredith shook her head "But you would have left Adele to be 

with mum, because that's the kind of person you are. Mum didn't want that"

Richard looked confused.

"If it helps" Meredith began "If I hadn't miscarried Derek's baby, I would have done the same thing as her. I would have run away."

Richard could see the emotion written all over her face. "I would have ran like there was no tomorrow. But then again, I would never have matched up with Mark, and I wouldn't be pregnant with quints.

Katie put her arm around Meredith. "I guess if I found out I was pregnant when I was in New York, I wouldn't be sitting here with you. Derek made his choice to leave me for Addison, and again for Rose. I wouldn't want to risk it happening again, and neither did mum."

Meredith let a tear escape her; it ran slowly down her cheek. Katie captured it with her thumb. Meredith turned to Katie and sank into Katie's arms. Through her sobs she spoke to Richard. "Katie is my sister... we've been through so much already... please don't break her too."

Katie hushed Meredith keeping her arms around her. Richard's eyes began to tear up. He could see the closeness of the girls sitting in front of him. "Mer, you've been like my daughter. Its seems only right that my real daughter is your sister." he took a deep breath. "You are my family, and I chose wrong. I have always felt it. I did not only break your mom, but I stole your chances of having a family."  


Richard stood and moved towards the girls. Meredith stood and embraced him. "I'm so sorry" he told her as he held onto her tight. He looked down at Katie. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. But if you let me, I will be now. I want to know you."

Katie nodded before Richard put his hand on Katie's shoulder.

Meredith calmed and slowly pulled away from Richard. "I'm ok" she told him quietly. He pulled out his hankie and passed it to Meredith.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Meredith didn't look up as she didn't want to reveal her tear stained face.

"Addison" Katie exclaimed in surprise.

Richard looked between the two as Katie pushed out of her seat and ran to Addison. "Oh my God is that little Katie Grey" she replied.

Meredith wiped her tears away and looked up and smiled. "Hey" Meredith said quietly.

Addison pulled back from Katie's embrace and looked over at Meredith. "Hey" she returned as she walked over and embraced her.

Richard was even more shocked by the way Addison and Meredith embraced each other.

"What?" Addison asked as Richard l0oked at them stunned.  


"You know Katie?" Richard asked.

"Umm yeah, so what's it to you?" she asked.

"She's my daughter" Richard said quietly.

"Yeah I know" Addie said quietly.

"What? How?" Richard asked.

"Umm I'm married to Pete" Addie stated.

"Pete?" Richard asked confused.

"Yeah Pete, our cousin." Katie said excitedly.

Richard looked lost.

"Greg and Lisa's son" Katie told him.

"So you're..." Richard trailed off.

"DR Addison House" she said smiling

"Ok so what are you doing here?" Richard asked.

"Well I was coming for Mer and Marks wedding, but Mark called and asked me to come do a thorough work up now that Meredith is 

expecting quints." Addison informed him.

"Where's Pete?" Meredith asked now that she had fully regained control of her emotions.

"With Greg and Lisa discussing the current situation." Addie said with raised eyebrows.

"Shit he's going to kill me." Mer mumbled.

"I shout but you appear to be stressed enough." Pete said as he walked over to Addison dipping his head to give her a quick kiss before turning to Meredith.

"Hey Mer" he greeted her giving her a hug. Meredith held on to him for what felt like forever.

"I've missed you." she told him.

Pete pulled back and smiled down at her. "And I've missed you."

Katie then walked up to him and also gave him a hug.

"How you doing?" he asked looking from her to Richard.

"I'm fine" she said with ease.

"You know I don't accept the word fine from either of you." he told her sternly.  


Katie sighed "we'll talk later."

"That's all I ask." he whispered before placing a kiss on her forehead.

Richard stood back and watched the reunion.

Pete shifted feeling Richards eyes on him "I finally got to meet the infamous Richard Webber. It has been built in to me to hate you." he spoke honestly.

"I'm peter House" Pete held out his hand to Richard and shook hands with him.


	11. open house

**Thanks to everyone who has been supporting my fic. It's great to know that people are enjoying what they read. Here is a long update for you**

There was a moment's silence. Katie and Meredith stood close by Pete and Addie. Richard shuffled awkwardly. He looked at the people standing in front of him, he truly felt like he was out of the loop.

Meredith stepped forward and placed a hand over his. "We will talk again soon." she soothed. "But right now I need to get my assignment and then I will sort some more of this out."

Richard nodded. "I should probably get Adele in and explain all this to her." he muttered an excuse me before he left.

Meredith took Katie's hand. She turned to look at Pete and then at Addison. "What do you say to Joes for lunch?" she asked.

Addison nodded. "Better make it 1."

Pete looked confused. Addison laughed. "Joes is the bar across the road. It is the go to place for half the hospital."

Pete just shrugged and agreed.

"We will do an ultrasound first though." Addison told her.

Meredith chuckled. "I better include Mark in on this one." she told 

them.

"Uh hello, baby sister and future aunt here." Katie reminded. "I do believe I should get in on this."

"Fine" Meredith said with a grin. "How about we make it an open House."

Pete laughed. "We better not forget Wilson."

"Never" said Meredith happily.

She then left with Katie following close behind.

Gagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagaga

Meredith was assigned to Shepherd who had been pulled before surgery to discuss the case that had so far baffled him. She sighed knowing that her family would be able to pick up on the tension of them as well as their prior knowledge that she had been dating the head of neuro.

Meredith couldn't help but laugh though because Meredith knew that she was better off and Derek's relationship with Rose hadn't lasted as he had gotten cold feet. It turned out that he ended up being a commitment phoebe. Now he existed if solitary. No relationships. He had once claimed that she broke him, but she considered differently.

Meredith found Derek in the first conference room. The information he had collected scattered in front of him. Meredith knocked before entering. "Dr Shepherd, I'm your resident for today." she advised him.

Derek didn't even look up as Meredith moved in; Katie took up position in the corner.

"I assure you Dr Grey you won't be needed. My surgery has already been scratched."

Meredith shifted uncomfortably. "Please Dr Shepherd I would like to look in on this case. I would find it intriguing and very beneficial."

Greg watched closely. He could see the cold look on Derek's face.

"Whether you find it intriguing or not does not concern Me." he replied. He still could not bring himself to look at her.

"Derek, don't be so unprofessional." She exclaimed as she moved in front of him.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" he asked, finally bringing his head up to look at her.

Meredith flinched when she could see the anger in his eyes.

"I am your resident whom you are required to teach." she bit back.

"And I don't wish to teach you. I can't even look at you right now." he 

yelled.

Meredith glared at him. "And what the hell I have done this time?" she asked.

Her uncle went to stand, as did Lisa and Jimmy. Katie moved from the corner but still didn't say anything.

"You let him impregnate you. Sloan. My brother. Those kids should have been mine."

Meredith laughed in his face. "You're serious aren't you? What a pathetic creature you have turned out to be. You chose someone else over me. There would have always been someone else. You go on about how I broke you. You broke me and left mark to pick up the pieces."

Derek glared at her. He was struggling to find something to say.

"Are you done?" Greg finally asked "or are you going to continue to harass your pregnant resident."

Derek turned to look at Greg. "Excuse you Dr House, but this is a private matter."

"Yes I can see" he replied as both Wilson and he made their way around the table to stand in front of Meredith.

"This doesn't concern you." Derek said sharply.  


Both Wilson and Greg laughed. "That's where you are wrong" Jimmy replied. "Anything to do with Meredith Grey concerns me."

Derek's eyes flared. "Is it because you've slept with her, or her mother? Because I have heard they were both whores."

Greg swung his cane hard, cracking Derek in the ribs. "Are you going to continue?" he asked fiercely.

Derek looked at Meredith coldly. "Like mother like daughter."

Greg raised his cane again. But Meredith caught me.

Meredith pushed past both her uncles and slapped him hard across the face. "You lost the right to call me a whore when you kissed the scrub nurse." she bit.

Greg glared at him, and Katie moved to her sister's side, both Pete and Addison came in to see what the commotion was. Addison was surprised to see Derek holding his side. "He hit me" Derek said pointing at Greg.

Addie looked curiously at the scene in front of her.

"He called my mother and me a whore" Meredith stated clearly.

Pete clenched his fists.

Addie rested her hand on Pete's shoulder and told him no.

"I don't see why he is defending her unless he has slept with her." Derek said sharply.

"You've got to be kidding me" Meredith said with a laugh.

Addison cleared her throat. "I'm sorry Derek, but no one in this room believes in incest."

Derek looked at her confused. "The only person in here that has had sex with Meredith would be you. And I'm sure she's regretting it. Actually I'm kind of regretting it to." she told him as she walked over to Meredith.

"What the fuck are you talking about Addie?" Derek snapped.

"Grey I see you failed to do the introductions." Addie said with a grin.

Meredith smiled "Oh right" she swallowed and stepped forward. "You were never important enough to meet my family." she said smartly. "But I guess you need to know. This is my uncle Greg." she said pointing to him. "He is my mother's brother."

Derek winced.

"This is my uncle Jimmy. The lady over there is my Aunt Lisa, Greg's wife. Who I assure you found the thought of any of them sleeping with me kind of disturbing after all. Like Addie said, my family doesn't do 

incest." she then continued.

"This here is my cousin Pete, and this is my cousin Addie. You may recall her being you ex wife, but I do believe she is also referred to as Dr Addison Montgomery House. She's Pete's wife so I suggest you hold your tongue. And this here is Katie. I suggest you stay away from her. Not only because she is my sister, whom you just inclusively called a whore. But because she is also their niece, their cousin and..."

"My daughter" Richard cut in across her as he entered the room.

Derek's eyes grew wide. "And if I hear that you have called any of the women I love a whore again you will cop more than a beating. I assure you."

"Is that a threat?" Derek asked as he tried to stand properly.

"No, that's a promise." Richard said quietly. "Now why are you wincing in pain?"

"I hit him with my cane." Greg said proudly.

"And why did you do that?" Richard asked.

"Apart from him calling my girls a whore, he abused her for carrying Marks children."

"I see" said Richard,

"Oh and my favourite part is he accused me of sleeping with my niece and my sister."

Richard glared at Derek.

"I'm not sure if it was directed at me or Greg, but same goes." Jimmy said.

"Hmmm... you're lucky Marks no here." Addie spoke up. "Mer told me how he pulverised you face last time you accused her of deliberately miscarrying your baby."

Addie shook her head.

Richard still glared at Derek. "Get out of my sight. Get an x-ray on your rib and then go home. I don't want you back here today."

"But my case" Derek protested.

"Not going to happen." Richard replied.

Derek stormed out of the room.

"Meredith this is your case now." Richard told her, he then nodded and he too left.

"I'll need to read over these before I can confer with you about the patient. Meredith told them.

"Now" said Jimmy, "before your aunt kills me, I suggest you get an ultrasound after the panic attack this morning and the show just now."

Meredith looked at Addie. "Open house" she said loudly, and they followed her only stopping to get Mark paged so he could be present for the scans.


	12. darwins theory

Everybody clambered into the exam room while Meredith climbed up onto the bed. Mark arrived as Addison was setting up. The whole family greeted him.

Mark took poll position next to Meredith. "I was worried when I got the page Mer, until I saw Addie setting up the ultrasound."

Meredith smiled. "Addie wanted to double check because I had another panic attack earlier, and then got into a screaming match."

"You what?" Mark asked a bit shocked.

"Don't worry I hit him with my cane and the Mer slapped him." Greg told Mark.

"Who?" Mark asked.

"Derek" he replied.

"The chief sent him for x-rays before sending him home for the day." Addison finished.

Meredith could see Mark getting angry. "Shhhh..." she said quietly and reached out and ran a hand down his face. "Let's forget about him." She whispered. "It's time to meet out babies." she said with a smile.

Mark leaned in and kissed her. "You ready?" she asked as he pulled away.

Mark nodded.

Addie lifted Meredith's top before applying the cool gel. Addie ran the Doppler over and turned the screen on.

Addie scanned carefully and found the best view that would show off all of the babies.

Addie went ahead and pointed them out.

Meredith found it so beautiful and Mark was speechless. Everyone was in awe to be looking at the quints.

Meredith looked at Mark. "Babe" she said quietly. "Isn't it beautiful?"

Her voice seemed to pull him from his thoughts. "It's... wow...amazing...there ours." he said completely gob smacked.

Meredith nodded. "My thoughts exactly. She told him as she reaches out and pulled his head down to meet hers. She kissed him whole heartedly.

Pulling away, Mark had a big goofy grin on his face. "I'm going to be a father of five."

"You are!" Jimmy said as he slapped Mark on the back.

"5 babies Mer, now that is going to stretch you." Katie said crazily.

"Oi, no talking about my v-jay-jay. The boys don't need to hear that." Meredith said laughing.

"Actually" Addison said clearing her throat. "We would probably have to do a c-section to bring all 5 into the world safe and sound." Addie told her. "Also you need to consider the complications that can arise from carrying 5 babies to term Mer. You remember the quints during your intern year, and the complications they had. Please consider, even though I know you don't want to, the better chances you'll have by reducing the foetus by two."

Meredith looked at Mark and then back at Addie. "I can't" she shook her head. "I can't choose who should survive and who should die."

The others looked at her with great concern.

"Mom is looking down on us, and she wouldn't let anyone hurt me or my babies." Meredith almost pleaded.

Addie looked at Meredith, "Mer" She said quietly.

"No" Meredith almost yelled. "This is Darwin's theory." She told her. "Survival of the fittest and I believe my babies will survive. They will have equal chance. Plus I'm in the best hospital on the coast. With the most capable of surgeons. They will all survive."

Mark could see Meredith was not going to budge "They will be ok." she promised. "I will cut back my hours, eat regularly, take vitamins. You guys name it, I'll do it. But I will not kill my babies."  


Meredith began to tear up. Mark took a tissue and wiped her stomach, cleaning off the gel. He then climbed on to the bed and pulled her into his arms.

The rest of the family made their way out of the room and Addie ordered the new prints for everyone.

Mark held on to Meredith tightly. He didn't say anything as he did not want to upset her.

Meredith finally stopped crying and wiped her face with a tissue. "I'm sorry" Meredith told him.

"It's ok Mer, we'll talk about this more at home." he soothed her as he kissed her forehead.

"I've got to get back to work" she sighed.

"I've got some patient I need to check on and something I need to do." he replied. He kissed Meredith once more before helping her off the bed.

"Addie will give you what vitamins you need." he told her as he lead her out of the room. "Page me if you need anything."


	13. a little visit

Meredith returned to work, she knew she still had an hour before lunch and decided to bury herself in pushing her way through the unsolved case.

While she was doing that she was completely unaware that Mark and Pete were paying Derek a friendly visit.

**The Trailer: **

Mark knocked on the trailer door. He could hear someone moving around inside. Mark knocked again. "I'm coming" he heard Derek grumble.

Derek opened the door, only to go to close it in Pete and Marks face.

"I come in peace" Mark joked as he pushed the door open. "I am here to explain something to you. So you can sit down, shut up and listen."

Derek looked at Pete. "What's he doing here?" he asked Mark.

"I'm here to make sure he doesn't belt you around. Plus I promised the Chief to keep things under control." Pete answered.

Derek shrugged. "What do you care?"

"He is marrying my baby cousin in 2 weeks and she doesn't need the stress of her future husband being hit with assault charges." Pete replied.

Derek just raised his eyebrows.

"Look" Mark began. "You've always been like a brother to me. We've had our fights and crap, but you will always be my brother." Mark sighed.

"I know you feel like I stole Meredith from you, but I meant what I said when I told you that you couldn't repair her." Mark looked to see if Derek was following.

"When you and Mer had your big blow out about the scrub nurse, she actually watched you leave with her. She didn't go drink to make herself numb which we know she used to do. She went into a shell. She completely shut herself off. She had already been having trouble sleeping, but that fight, it broke her. She couldn't be a yo-yo anymore. She stopped eating, hadn't even had a drink of water. She had a scheduled day off the next day and all she did was lie in bed. I know this because Izzie told me."

Derek shifted uncomfortably.

"After the day in bed she knew she couldn't face you at work with your nurse, so she booked a flight to New York. As you knew, I too was going to be flying to New York. It was just a coincidence that it was going to be the same flight. I had moved through check out when I saw her collapse. She collapsed from dehydration and exhaustion." Mark explained.

"I accompanied her in the ambulance, and I was with her when she 

miscarried. It was me who had to tell her that she had been pregnant with your baby. "Mark swallowed the lump in her throat.

"I held her hand as she cried, knowing that she had just lost the last piece of you. She was shattered.

We became close friends. I helped her deal with it all. I kept her secret miscarriage from you because she didn't want you to hurt like she was hurting. We spent many months just sitting talking to each other. She didn't go out drinking; instead we talked through her many issues.

It was almost 7 months after her miscarriage that we discovered that we had feelings for each other. You were with Rose, and when you found out that she had lost your baby and what you accused her off was enough to send her spiralling, the only difference being was that I was there to break her fall."

Mark contemplated were to go next. "You said she was the love of your life, but you picked other people over her. I don't know how you could consider her that. I feel like she was your rebound girl to get over Addison. She became your excuse for a failed marriage. But most of all, she made you feel good about yourself."

Derek didn't look up at him; he kept his head in his hands.

"In 2 weeks time I am marrying the person who completes me, and in just under 7 months time I will be welcoming 5 children into my life. I don't expect to repair this by the time Meredith and I marry, but I do hold hope that we can fix this by the time I welcome your nieces and 

nephews into the world."

This made Derek look up at him in surprise.

"Mer still loves you Derek. She will never be able to stop because you were her first love. I hope that maybe one day she can forgive you"

Mark stood having said his piece, "Oh and by the way. Mum and the girls are coming out next week for the wedding. Pull yourself together by then." with that Mark moved to the door.

"I hope your rib heals ok. Just think yourself lucky that I didn't add to it. My cousin deserves better than the way you spoke to her." Pete added before both men left leaving Derek to contemplate Marks words.


	14. best behaviour

Meredith met Addie at Joes. "I think Uncle Greg, Aunt Lisa and Uncle Jimmy have elected to come to lunch." Meredith told her, "oh and George, Alex, Izzie and Christina are coming too."

Addison nodded. Katie moved past Meredith and took a seat by Addie. "Richard is coming along too. He also said something about Adele." Katie filled in.

Addison put an arm around her and squeezed.

"If Greg, Lisa and Jimmy are coming does that mean the three Amigos are coming too?" Addison asked.

"You mean Cameron, Foreman and Chase. Not likely there a bit scared of Uncle Greg." Katie told her.

Meredith took her seat next to Katie. "I tried to find Mark before coming over here, but I had no such luck." She told Katie and Addie.

"Don't worry Pete is with him. I'm sure everything is ok." Addie reassured her.

Meredith looked confused. "Why would Pete go anywhere with Mark?" she asked.

"Why wouldn't he?" Addie replied.

Meredith looked at Addie curiously before it all clicked. "Please tell me they didn't." she said as she began to worry. "Mark said he had a thing to do, don't tell me he is that thing." Meredith said as she stood up and began to pace.

"Mer, sit down" Katie told her, but Meredith shook her head.

"I can't believe you let them go." Meredith exclaimed.

Richard and Adele walked in, both stopped when they say Meredith worried. "What's wrong?" Richard asked.

Meredith looked up. "What's wrong is that you let Mark go off like a 

brute to pay the not so friendly neurosurgeon a visit." Meredith choked out.

"What?" Richard asked completely baffled.

"You let him go." Meredith told him.

"Yes Meredith I let him go, but I promise you, Mark wasn't doing what you think. "He told her as he walked towards her.

Meredith kept pacing. She didn't notice her aunt and uncles walking in. "Then why did he take Pete?" she asked.

Richard shrugged, "Moral support" he answered. "Look I don't know Pete, but I can tell you that neither went there with any intentions of hurting Derek." he tried to calm her.

This still hadn't settled her. Greg moved towards her and put his arms around her. Stopping her from pacing. "Mer if something happened we will know shortly." Lisa told her as she approached them both.

Meredith looked at her. "Promise?" she asked almost pleading.

"Promise Mer" Lisa told her, "Now please sit down and we will worry when it comes to it."

Meredith nodded and then Greg let her go. Lisa led her to a seat, and the others moved to sit around her. Richard introduced everyone to Adele, and finished with Katie. Every one watched her look Katie over and then nod. Katie shifted in her chair but did not break Adele's gaze.

The door opened and everyone looked up to see Pete and Mark walk through the door. Meredith pushed back her chair and ran to them. She quickly gave Pete a once over, looking at his knuckles before rushing to Mark and quickly doing the same.

"Mer, what are you doing?" Mark asked concerned.

"You went and saw him... did you hurt him? please tell me you didn't do anything stupid." she pleaded.  


Mark pulled her into his arms. "Mer, I went to talk to him, a talk we should have had when you and I first got together." he told her.

Mark felt her shudder in his arms. "Promise?" she told him.

Mark lifted her chin. "The only people to hit Derek physically today were your uncle and you. I promise." he then pulled her to him again. "I just pointed out a few home truths."

He felt Meredith relax a little. "But why did you take Pete?" she asked. Her voice timid.

"He wanted to be there to give me support and give Derek his own friendly family warning." he explained.

"We were on our best behaviour." Pete told her.


	15. mcgoofy

Mark led Meredith to a seat, before pulling one over for himself. "We all here?" Mark asked. Addie shook her head.

"Izzie, Alex, George and Christina are coming too." Addie told him as the four entered the pub, "it seems like Bailey too."

The gang all moved in and joined the gathering. All of them pausing to look at Meredith. "God Sloan what did you do?" Christina asked as she looked over her person again.

"Nothing I swear, Mer just freaked out cos I paid a visit to Derek." Mark defended himself.

Christina's eyes lit up. "Oh that reminds me." Christina turned to Greg. "I want to congratulate you for beating Derek with your cane. I would have liked to have seen it."

Greg looked at her amused. "Your Yang right, Mer's told me about you."

Christina nodded and smiled.

"So you paid a visit to the fool?" Bailey asked Mark.

"Yep" Mark answered as he lay back in his chair and took hold of Meredith's hand.

"Did you add to his pain? Because he didn't look too pretty last time you finished with him" Bailey Queried.  


Mark realised the group was waiting for an answer. "Physically no, emotionally yes. Let me just say that I took the time to explain to Derek how and why he has no right to be angry towards Meredith and myself."

"Good, bout time he was made to face it. You've coddled him for far too long."

Joe came out with a pre ordered tray of sandwiches, bowl of fries and pizza. Meredith raised her eyebrows at the sight.

"Oh right, well I knew we were coming here, and I also knew that the group would grow so I figured I would save us some time and just order for everyone." Addie quickly informed.

"This is why I love you." Pete told Addie as he leaned in and kissed her.

Alex, Izzie and Christina looked at the two of them. "Ok, Satan is here Mer, and were still waiting for a good explanation why we have a Mc Goofy and Satan ordering and eating with us."

"Satan?" Pete asked confused.

Mark laughed. "Dude I wouldn't be worries about Addie being called Satan when you were just labelled Mc Goofy."

"What?" Pete asked.  


"I'm Satan" Addie explained. "When Meredith was an intern, I gained the status of Satan."

"I think you preferred Ruler of All Evil" Richard chuckled.

"Yes, anyway" Addie continued "I was labelled that because I stole Meredith's McDreamy away."

Pete looked at her curiously "McDreamy?"

"Derek" she answered. Addie shook her head "It's in the past. Anyway. Besides you should be flattered there's only been two McNames given out. Mc Dreamy and McSteamy."

"Who is McSteamy?" Pete asked.

"Me!" Mark answered promptly.

"Hey Mer, I'm steamier than Mark, how come I'm not called steamy?" Pete asked.

"Honestly I don't look at you in that way. Besides I don't McName anymore." Meredith shrugged.

"Yeah right I bet your already naming the McQuints." Christina laughed.

"You don't want to give him a McName because you've slept with both 

mcboys." Izzie taunted.

Meredith tilted her head. "You can mc name Pete if you wish, but hands off girls cos he's married to Addison." she quipped "and besides I couldn't sleep with Pete, he is my cousin."

Meredith watched the expression on their faces change. "This is Pete McHouse" she joked.

"Oh my god, Mer, you have your McLife." Izzie laughed.


	16. stay out of the water

Meredith rolled her eyes. "Can we please eat my babies are hungry." she asked as she reached for a piece of pizza and began to eat.

The table soon became engrossed in multiple conversations. Meredith found herself talking quietly to Mark about Derek whilst watching Katie, Richard and Adele hold their own conversation.

There lunch break was almost over when the surgeons of the group had their pagers go off. "911 pit" everyone read. They quickly stood up. "Hey Joe, we have to run, chuck it all on my tab and we'll come back tonight and pay for it." Mark called.

Joe nodded, knowing that Mark was good for it.

gagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagaga

On reaching the pit they were shocked to see several Ambulances in the 'drop off' bay. "What the hell happened?" Richard barked.

The nurses pointed to the television screen. It seemed that there had been another Ferry crash. Richard sighed; it was going to be another long day.

"Were going to need to send out a triage team." Richard called. He knew that meant pretty much the people he had just had lunch with. "Some one page Shepherd." he called.

Richard turned to the group that had followed him back from the bar. 

"You four" he pointed to Karev, Stevens, Yang and O'Malley. "Go get ready for triage, you in the next car out." he told them.

"Where do you want me Chief?" Meredith asked quietly.

"I'm hoping I can get Shepherd to go to the site, but for now all I need is you working the pit, waiting on any neuro cases. I need all hands on deck so today your flying solo on All Procedures." he told her.

Meredith nodded with wide eyes. She knew that she was lucky to be given this opportunity.

Richard's phone rang and he quickly answered to hear Derek's voice on the other end of the line. "You paged chief?" he asked.

"Yeah there's been another ferry crash and I need a neuro guy there." Richard answered quickly.

"I'm already there. I was waiting for the ferry that crashed." he explained.

There was a quiet pause. Neither knew what else to say. "Richard" Derek spoke, breaking the Silence. "Do us all a favour and keep Meredith away from the site. It's bad enough for me being here."

Richard nodded, he hadn't even thought of the memories that this would dredge up. "Already taken care of" Richard replied as he cleared his throat.

"Good" Derek swiftly replied. "Well I better go, I see the guys arriving now. Can you send my kit out in your next ambo?" Derek asked as he made his way through the mess.

"Will do that now." Richard told him, "oh and Shep, stay out of the water this time." he finished before hanging up the phone. A flood of memories reeling through his mind.


	17. the replacement

Overwhelmed by the amount of patients in the pit, Richard asked Greg, Jimmy and Lisa to help treat and assess the minor injuries. Richard also had Katie trail Meredith, even giving her permission to enter the O.R. "This will bring back memories." he told her. "Not just for Meredith, but for us all."

Katie nodded; she had yet to be told the full story of Meredith's near death experience and drowning.

Meredith went from patient to patient. Katie helped out where she thought possible. But she also aimed to keep out of the way.

Meredith tried hard not to think of that day a couple of years ago when the ferry ran into a cargo ship, but she found it hard. The only way she could focus was by doing surgery after surgery.

She had been at it for a gruelling 10 hours and on her 4th surgery when the doors to the O.R. opened and Derek walked in.

"Dr Grey" he spoke.

Meredith glanced up at him, and then back down at the spine of the child she was working on. "Dr Shepherd as you can see im in the middle of a girl's back, so make it quick."

Derek moves further into the room. "The chief has sent me to replace you." he informed her.

Meredith looked at him again. "I don't need to be replaced . Katie and i 

are doing quite fine." she replied.

Derek got the scrub nurse to gown him and glove him. "I can see that Dr Grey, but you are also very much pregnant with 5 babies, who you have not stopped to feed." He told her. He noticed that her face tightened and the tension began to build.

"I don't mean to pass judgement or anything else. Please, i swear." he told her as he reached her side. "I just don't want you dehydrating yourself. And the Chief did request this. So tell me where your up to and then please go eat and have a drink. I don't want anything to happen to you or your babies."

Meredith was shocked y the sincerity in his voice, so she handed him the clamp and explained where she had gotten in reference to the surgery. After doing so she stepped back from the table and made her way to the O.R. door.

"Oh Meredith," Derek called after her. Meredith turned to face him. "I'm glad you weren't at the site today."

Meredith forced a slight smile. "And I'm sorry that you had to be." she answered before she quietly left the O.R.


	18. little theories

Days had passed since that moment in the O.R. Derek had decided to have a few days off and Meredith took her time to read over the notes on the troubling patient. Having returned to the other patients in Nuero, it was while she was there that she had a sudden brain wave.

Meredith quickly excused herself before heading for the conference room where Greg, Lisa and Jimmy had set up office.

"Uncle Greg, what are our patients other symptoms?" she asked looking worried.

"Light headedness, nausea, heart palpitations, loss of sensation from the weight down."

Meredith nodded. "All scans display no bleeding. Has your team visited his living arrangements?"

"They are on their way back." he told her.

"I have a theory, but I want to stay and hear what they say they have found first. It may support my theory and it may not." she replied.

Greg nodded his head. Meredith took a handful of m&m's from the bowl in the middle of the tale before taking a seat.

Lisa pushed her work away from her and turned to talk to Meredith. "Mer, Katie said you and Shepherd shared a moment in the O.R. the other day. What happened?"

Meredith looked at her confused, but then it seemed to click. "Oh that... it was nothing" she replied.

Lisa looked her over. "Katie doesn't think it was nothing, and from what Addie has told me about you and Shepherd, it will never be nothing."

"You don't understand" Meredith sighed.

"Try me" Lisa prompted.

Meredith looked at Greg and James who both nodded. "Your uncles could possibly give you better than me sometimes." Lisa admitted.

Meredith raised her eyebrows. "What do you want to know?"

"How about you give us a quick lead up to the ferry boat incident." Greg suggested.

Meredith groaned. She was no longer able to get out of the talk.

Gagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagaga

"I met Derek at a bar after our mixer. He came up and started talking to me, point being the next morning I woke up to him and kicked him out because I was running late for work.

Anyway I was given the job of looking after this patient that been 

transferred into his care. I scrubbed in with him.

After that he pursued me until eventually I caved. I fell for him. He told me to have faith in him and us. I did. I trusted him, and then his wife turned up.

Derek told me he was going to divorce her, but he chose her over me I tried to move on with Finn. He was the vet. But Derek, I don't know what happened but he decided then that he still loved me. He got the courage to divorce Addison and after a time, we got together.

I loved him, I really did, and we were able to regain pieces of what we were before Addison arrived, but I was more guarded. I was too scared to let him in again.

When mum was lucid, she called me ordinary, and asked for me to let her refuse the surgery. I shut down, as did Derek. I don't know what mom said to him, but he closed off.

I got knocked into the water, and I swam, I really did, but I remembered mom's words and I just wanted to escape them. For a moment I stopped swimming. The water was so cold that I froze up and next thing I knew I was sinking."

Meredith wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Apparently Derek pulled me from the water and did C.P.R before Richard, Miranda and the others took over."

Greg looked at Meredith, Meredith couldn't read him.

"Mom died that same day. I tried to stop avoiding, but something happened to Derek. Our relationship changed. We were a roller coaster and it was only after Mark that I was relieved I got off."

"Does Derek know how you felt that day? What you experiences?" Lisa asked.

Meredith shook her head. "We didn't always communicate well."

"What about how you felt when you miscarried?" James asked.

Meredith shook her head. "I didn't tell him I had miscarried. He found out 9 months later." she told them.

"We never talked about it. I didn't want him to know. I didn't want him to hurt like I was."

James raised his eyebrows. Greg swung his cane, and Lisa shook her head.

"I really think you need to talk to Derek about all of this before you get married to Mark. Consider it a cleansing ritual." Lisa offered.

Meredith thought for a moment and nodded.

"That's probably a really good idea." she told her aunty. "I guess I will go visit after work."  


Lisa nodded. "That's a sensible decision." she smirked.

"I will have to talk to Mark before I go." she explained.

Moments passed and still Cameron, and crew hadn't returned and Meredith's pager went off. "Look, I can't sit in now, but I am thinking parasites, like lice of ticks... run the tests, brain, spine and chest." Meredith suggested before she had to leave.


	19. let me go

Meredith was nervous. This was the first time she had been on his land since the sex and mockery. Meredith opened the car door and slowly headed towards Derek's trailer. The land was still so peaceful, and Meredith could still picture clearly the house that Derek had designed for them. She could still imagine being in his arms and having their happily ever after.

Meredith blinked away the memories and the dream that she had lost. They had been replaced by a new dream. A dream of Meredith being forever in Marks arms. Of the house that they had designed together. Of the land that they had purchased and the family that they were going to start. She didn't need to dream of a happily ever after, because Mark was hers.

Meredith knocked lightly on the door, and was shocked to find there was no answer. She knew he was home because his care was right there. Meredith decided to go for a walk along the water and to visit doc's grave while she was there.

Meredith had visited Docs grave and then found herself on the end of Derek's little pier looking out across the lake.

"Meredith" a voice came from behind her. "What are you doing here?"

Meredith turned around and could see the concerned look on Derek's face. "I... look... I came here to talk." she finally stated.

Derek raised his eyebrows. "What's there to talk about?" he asked.

Meredith sighed. "More than I ever realised." she looked him over. "Look ... I ... while bee honest. I wanted to talk about a lot with you. About us, me and our... baby." she finished.

Derek's eyes widened. He was quite shocked that after all this time she would want to talk to him about that.

Derek turned and began to walk back to his trailer. Meredith watched him walk away.

Once Derek realised she wasn't following him he stopped and turned to look at her. "Are you coming or what?" he asked.

Meredith slowly began to follow him.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Meredith had been talking to Derek for an hour. She explained a lot about her childhood. Her insecurities. She told him about Richard choosing Adele, and her mother's pregnancy. She tried to explain so much to lead up to the point she was trying to get to. She even explained her 'after life' experience and how she had come back for him.

Derek had been silent through a lot of it. He had been asked to just let her talk. Hearing her talk about the ferry disaster and her drowning had been completely gut wrenching for him, but it hasn't prepared him for what came later.

"When you told me about all the things that you wanted. The house, you, me, forever with kids." she began. "I wanted that, it became my goal. I loved you and I wanted and needed to get myself ready to take that step with you." she told him. "I put my mother to rest. I had Christina go through psych books with me. I was trying ." she sighed. "When I told you I didn't want you to date other people that was a big deal for me. It was me letting you know that I loved you and that I was trying. Then to hear from George that you had kissed Rose, and that you two were openly talking about it at the nurses' station - it almost killed me. Not to mention the fight we had. I confronted you about it. If you had told me yourself then maybe things would have been different.

Anyway, it felt like the whole Addison thing all over again." she explained. "I was broken and torn when I saw you leave with Rose that night, like what we had was nothing. It was you choosing someone else over me again." she sighed.

"As you knew, I had the day off the nest day. I went home and climbed into bed that night. I refused to eat, refused to have anything to drink. I just wanted time to stop. I called Richard the next day. I still was yet to move from my bed, and I organised to go away. I hadn't eaten anything for 48 hours when it came to the airport. I was dry wretching in a bin before I passed out. Next thing I knew I was in a hospital bed with Mark telling me that I had miscarried your baby. I didn't know I was pregnant, and I was shattered to realise what I had lost. What it had cost me to have been broken."

Meredith had tears welling up in her eyes.  


"I made my friends and my doctors sign forms not to disclose anything to you. I didn't want you to know about the baby because I didn't want you to experience the hurt, and sadness that I was experiencing in losing our child. Honestly though. If I knew that I was pregnant. If I hadn't lost the baby and I found out when I was in New York. I would have done what my mother did to Richard."

Meredith searched his eyes for a hint of what he was feeling. "I loved you, but maybe we were never meant to have our happily ever after." she confessed. "Mark helped me with my issues. He is the one to finally get me to open up. He got me talking. I sometimes think he regrets it because sometimes I never shut up." she laughed. "But look Der, at one time I would have believed you and I would be the ones getting married and it would be your babies that I would be carrying. I did love you Derek, and there's a part of me that will never stop loving you." she told him. "But I'm with Mark now. He's your brother. I didn't hook up with him to spite you. It just happened. I know this has all been hard for you, and I hope that one day soon we could be friends again. I would like for you to be in our life." she smiled

Meredith stood and walked to him. He was sitting on his deck chair. "I love you Derek, and I hope you will let it all go. Let me go, and find someone who deserves your love." she told him earnestly. With that she lowered her head and kissed him. It was a soft loving kiss that had caught him by surprise. "Good bye Derek" she whispered. With that she returned to her car and was gone.

GAGAGAGAAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA  


Derek had watched her drive away. It was strange to feel that their story had now officially come to an end. He didn't feel bitter. She still loved him, but they had moved on. Derek thought about her words. He will let her go. He realised that it was truly time for him to move on.

Derek stood up and went inside his trailer. Derek pulled down the house plans that he had drawn up ages ago. Tomorrow he will call the contractor and they could start building his home. A home that he can later fill with a family.


	20. guilt

Hey this is Mer and Marks house:  
sea./details.search/6023f5ed75284bf0a30a2e40c0a5bc6f/1/results/28018834

Mark had stayed up waiting for Meredith to come home. He was worried about how her talk with Derek had gone. When he heard her car pull up in the drive way he let out a sigh of relief. He was more than glad to hear she was home.

Mark walked to the door and opened it for her. Meredith looked somewhat guilty. She stood there biting her bottom lip.

Mark moved out of her way and let her inside. He felt uncomfortable by her demeanour. Meredith walked past him and headed straight for the kitchen. She didn't make any effort to talk to him, so Mark followed her.

Meredith flicked on the microwave to reheat the stroganoff Mark had cooked for their dinner.

Mark stood in the door way and just watched her waiting for her to talk first.

She watched the food in the microwave turn.

The tension with in her was building with the guilt she was feeling, until it came bubbling out in her omission.

"I kissed Derek" she finally spoke.  


Mark nodded. "I see" he said quietly.

Meredith was shaken by his lack of anger. "Aren't you going to yell or scream and say Dammit Meredith?" she asked.

Mark refrained from laughing. "I'm hearing you out first." he explained.

"What?"

"I'm assuming there was a purpose for the kiss." Mark surmised.

Meredith nodded. "It was a goodbye kiss."

Mark shrugged. "So it's nothing for me to be worried about."

Meredith stood there gaping at him. "Then why do i feel so guilty?"

"Because you over analyse things mer. It would be different if that kiss meant more than a goodbye." he told her.

Meredith shifted awkwardly. "Before i kissed him i told him that i loved him." she confessed. "I love you, but i think a part of me will always love him."

Mark closed the space between them. He lifted her so she was sitting on the bench top and he nestled between her legs. "I don't expect you to stop loving him completely Mer. You guys made a child together. Just as long as you love me forever."  


Meredith snuggled into his shoulder. "Your all mushy." she teased.

"You turned me that way." he joked before he lifted her chin and kissed her.

"I love you Mer." he sighed.

Meredith ran her hand across his face. "You too Mark. I love you too."


	21. busy day

Meredith had gone to sleep in Marks arms that night, and woke up the next morning feeling rested. Meredith struggled out of bed and groaned. She had the early shift. Mark reached for her in his sleep and Meredith watched as he pulled her pillow to his chest.

Meredith showered and dressed before giving Mark a quick kiss on the cheek and rushing out the front door.

Meredith arrived at the locker room right on 6am. She was greeted by Bailey. "Your case with Dr House has progressed; you need to get a rundown from him when he gets in. For the meantime Dr Shepherd called in and requested you take over a few of his lighter cases. Your flying solo for most part of the day as he is in meetings."

Meredith ran a hand over her stomach and nodded.

"By the way Grey, get something to eat as soon as rounds are finished. I'm sure Steamy would kick your arse if he knew that you had come in on an empty stomach." Bailey bossed.

"I've eaten." Meredith protested.

"Grey you've always been a bad liar. And I hate bad liars." she glared.

Meredith rolled her eyes. "Fine"

"Go find your interns" Bailey ordered before she left Meredith to change into her scrubs.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Meredith met her interns at the nurses' station on 3. She led them on rounds and by the time they were finished and assigned, Meredith was feeling tired again.

Meredith made her way to the conference room that held her uncle and 

his crew.

Meredith walked in and slumped into a chair. She hadn't paid any attention to who else was in the room.

"Can I help you?" a voice came, and Meredith waved her arm.

"I'm fine, just resting" she replied.

"Well we are kind of in a meeting at the moment, and I don't know who you are." the voice spoke.

Meredith's eyes shot open. "Ummm... sorry" she quickly apologised, and went to stand,

"It's ok, Miss Bradshaw this is Dr Meredith Grey. She is actually the neurologist working on the case." her uncle cut in.

Meredith relaxed but sat up a little.

"As I was just saying, your brother has baffled many doctors until now. It was actually Dr Grey who solved his case. We need your consent for surgery." He continued.

Meredith sat up to ask a question, but her pager sounded. "Excuse me" she said as she stood and ran from the room. She had been paged 911 to the pit.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA  


Meredith's day continued in that manner. She ran from patient to surgery. Not having a moment just to stop.

Meredith was standing at the nurses' station at 6 that night, having just come from surgery. She finished the patients chart and began to move towards the elevator.

Meredith was feeling tired and dizzy. She paused for a moment grabbing hold of a vacant gurney to steady herself.

Meredith reached the elevator and stepped on. She moved to the back, the dizziness getting too much for her, so she decided to sit down.

The elevator floor was cool, and she closed her eyes, welcoming the chill on her skin.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Meredith was shaken awake by Lisa. "Aunt Lisa, I don't feel so good." she grumbled.

Lisa looked her over. "Jimmy, I need you to pick her up and carry her to the conference room. I'll page Mark."

"Why the conference room?" James asked.

"Because tea is being brought up by Addison and I'm guessing by the amount of times Meredith was in surgery today, that she has yet to eat 

or really have a drink." Lisa answered.

Meredith stumbled as she tried to stand up. "Dizzy" she tried to reason.

James moved to her and scooped her up. "Gees Mer, any one would think your drunk or hung over." he whispered.

Meredith rested her head on his shoulder. "I love you too Uncle Jimmy" she replied as he stepped off the elevator with her in his arms.


	22. not about sex

Mark entered the conference room to see Meredith curled up in a chair. Her head resting on the back rest. She was picking at the food in front of her. Addison was standing infront of her, arms crossed, glaring at her. Lisa was hovering with a bottle of water and a can of lemonade.

Mark had just finished his shift when he had recieved the page. "Whats going on?" he asked as he moved towards them.

Lisa looked over at him. Meredith groaned, and Addison rolled her eyes at her.

"We found her asleep in the elevator." Lisa spoke up.

"She hasnt had anything to eat or drink all day." Addison said whilst shaking her head.

"Mer" mark said as he looked at her disappointed.

Meredith sighed, "I didnt stop all day."

Mark could see she was exhausted. "Mer" he said a little quieter as he rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Im sorry" she whispered.

"Have you eaten much?" he asked.

Meredith nodded.

"Not much" Addison chipped in.

Lisa looked like she was ready to scold her. "She's never been a fan of chinese food."

Mark smiled, "its ok Mer, lets go grab something from the cafeteria."

"But" Addie went to protest.

"I think i can handle my stubborn pregnant fiance" Mark told Addie. "She's on call tonight, so i will stay with her."

"You dont have to" Meredith sighed as she stood and he put his arm around her.

"We used to do it all the time babe, just you, me and an on call room." he reminded her as he pulled her to him.

"Oh please" Addie exclaimed, "is sex all you think about?"

"Addison Montgomery House, not everything is about sex." Mark said frustrated. "We used to spend nights in the on call room because we couldnt sleep apart. Still cant"

"So what were you going to do tonight?" Addison asked.

"Pete and i were going to have a few drinks and then i was going to come back here and page Mer to an on call room, or crash out in my offfice." he answered  


"Oh" Addie said quietly.

Mark nodded, "Like i said, not everything is about sex."

Mark led Meredith to the door. "Thanks for looking after her."

Lisa nodded, "always will"

with that Mark led Meredith to the cafeteria.


	23. good ideas

Mark laid down on the bed next to Meredith "feeling better?" he asked as she snuggled up to him.

"Much" she replied quietly.

"We can't have any more of these days." he told her as he ran his fingers through her hair. "It's not good for you or for our babies."

"I know" Meredith sighed. "it's just, every time i went to get something to eat, my pager went off."

Mark sighed. "I had one of those days too. How about i make a deal with you? From now on, if you are don't have time to get something to eat, you page me. That way i can grab you something for you to throw down between surgeries or something you can have on the go."

Meredith nodded into his chest. "Sounds like a good idea."

"That's what i thought" he whispered, "oh and no more letting me sleep in, from now on i wake up and make you breakfast."

"But" she went to protest.

"No buts babe, you need to stay healthy and nourished, as well as be on top of your game. A good day starts with a good breakfast."

Meredith sighed.

"I love you Mer, and you know i will do anything for you."  


"I love you too." she replied.

She moved up him and kissed him lightly on the lips.

Snuggling back down into his chest, it was not long until they were both asleep in the safety of each other's arms .

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Staying true to his word, Mark woke Meredith in the morning with a ham and cheese croissant and a hot chocolate.

"You had a busy night." he told her.

Meredith nodded and sat up to take the food her had. "You have no idea how much i love you right now." she tld him as she took a bite of the croissant.

"I think i do" he replied

While Meredith ate her croissant and sipped her hot chocolate, Mark sat quietly running a hand over her back and then her stomach.

Once Meredith had finished she rested her head on Marks shoulder. "I feel so much better." she told him.

Mark ran a hand through her hair, "What time do you finish tonight?"

"Ummm... 6, i think" she sighed. "u?"

"I finish at 6 too." he told her.

Meredith looked up at him and smiled.

Mark ran a hand over her cheek. He then dipped his head and kissed her. It began soft and slow, before Meredith urged Mark to deepen the kiss.

Mark pulled Meredith back down on the bed and ran his hands up her side.

Meredith moaned in pleasure and Mark smiled against her mouth.

"I want to but we can't" he whispered

Meredith groaned. "We can be quick."

"We don't do quick, you deserve more than quick." he told her.

Meredith sighed and rested her head on his chest. "How long do we have?" she asked.

"Hmmm... we have about 10 minutes, assuming you don't get paged."

Meredith nodded and went back to kissing him. Slowly she undid his shirt and slid it off his shoulders.. "Mer" Mark groaned.

"Just because we can't doesn't mean i can't look or touch." she whispered.

Meredith ran her hands over his chest before placing butterfly kissed across it.

"Seriously your pregnant with quints" Christina commented as she opened the door.

Mark groaned. "Its not what you think."

Meredith sighed and looked up at Christina. "What's up?"

"Your uncle is looking for you to talk about your case." she informed her.

Meredith nodded. "He could have paged."

"Yer, he said this way would be more fun." Christina smirked.

Meredith looked down at Mark, a big smile on her face. "I love you babe" she told him as she leant down and kissed him. "We will finish this tonight."

"Don't forget to page me about lunch and stuff." Mark reminded her.

Meredith nodded and ran her hand across Marks chest. She got up and smiled towards Christina before looking back at Mark. "Thanks for breakfast."  


Christina groaned.

Meredith chuckled as she headed for the door.


	24. extra curricular activites

"That was cruel!" Meredith spoke to her uncle as she entered the conference room.

"Your extra-curricular activities should not be carried out in this hospital." he stirred.

"Greg, leave the poor girl alone." Lisa ordered.

"It's not my fault that she was in the on call room getting down and dirty with her fiancé." Greg quipped.

"Firstly we were not getting down and dirty, he had brought me breakfast, secondly anything i do with my fiancé is far from dirty and thirdly, I'm here to discuss the case." she spoke sternly.

"Wow, go Mer. How's it feel that your niece just put you in your place." James asked.

Greg glared at him.

"Fine, you were right about the patient. There seemed to be parasites located near the lung, spine and by the frontal lobe. We began treating the patient with an extensive list of meds and we need to operate to remove the dead tissue. The parasites seem to be like leeches."

Meredith nodded. "You up for the surgery?" he asked.

"I guess, when is it?"

"Its scheduled for this afternoon/ I have Burke and Bailey scrubbing in . We're working on all areas." Greg informed her.

"Ok, I'll make sure my schedule is clear."

"Now on to gossip." Lisa smiled. "The wedding is a week away."

Meredith nodded. "I'm getting a baby bump, so I'll need the dress re-fitted. Plus Marks family arrives tomorrow, and i have been feeling dead on my feet."

Lisa nodded, "A lot has been happening."

Again Meredith nodded. "So what's Katie been up to?"

"She's been having most meals with Richard and shopping with Addison, as well as site seeing." Greg answered.

"Oh ok" Meredith sighed. "Well i have tomorrow off and i want to spend some time with her."

Greg and Lisa nodded. "We will let her know." Lisa told her.

Meredith sighed... "I need a shower.

"Too much sex?" Greg asked.

"No, just need a shower to keep me awake." she smiled before leaving.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Meredith buzzed around the hospital like a busy bee. She had studied for her afternoon surgeries, as well as catching up with her patients.

Meredith had been working for 3 hours straight and was slowly tiring. Strong hands moved around her waist. She smiled softly and continued talking to her interns.

"It's time for your break." he murmured in her ear before he playfully nipped it.

Meredith tried to keep a serious face until she dismissed her interns. Once finished she turned in his arms. "You're supposed to behave at work." she said sternly, but could not hide the smile on her face.

"You love it." he said playfully, "but break now." he bossed and began to lead her to the elevator.

"Am i going to get McSteamied in the elevator?" she playfully asked.

"If you wish" he replied with a laugh.

Stepping into the elevator he waited for the doors to close before he backed Meredith up into the wall and began kissing her.

Meredith's arms wrapped around his neck and fingered the bristles there.

The kiss had deepened and both were spiralling out of control. Marks hands were up under her shirt. First he gently ran a hand over her baby bump before continuing up so he could fondle her breasts.

"Elevator" Meredith moaned against his mouth.

"hmmm" mark moaned in reply.

"Ahem" Someone cleared their throat.

Mark quickly pulled his hand out from under her top and backed away, while Meredith's face blushed red.

Bailey was standing there arms folded and eyebrows raised. The doors to the elevator wide open.

"Wonderful day isn't it?" Mark asked as he moved Meredith to stand in front of him to hide his arousal.

"You two fools are getting married in a week and you can't keep your hands off each other." Bailey scolded. "You're riding an elevator."

"It wasn't me" Meredith said hurriedly.

"What can i say, she likes me for my body." Mark said smartly. He was trying hard to give his best McSteamy smile.

"Dont you dare sloan. That look doesn't work on me. I am immune to the McSteamy look." she warned.  


Meredith rolled her eyes, knowing exactly what she was talking about.

"Now get outta here." she bossed, forcing them to take the stairs.


	25. more food more you

"Whoops!" Meredith blushed as she took the seat at a table in the courtyard and Mark went and got them something to eat.

She rubbed her hand carefully over her stomach. It grumbled a little and Meredith couldn't help but giggle.

"The sound of music." Mark commented as he sat down with her.

"I felt like i was a teenager being sprung by my mother." Meredith explained.

"Did that happen often?" Mark asked with a raised eyebrow. He was clearly entertained by the concept.

"No... did mom walk in on you often?" Meredith asked.

"What can i say, i was a chick magnet." he teased.

"Oh God" Meredith groaned.

"What?" he asked with an amused expression.

"Have you always been a man-whore?" she asked.

"So i started young." He answered with a shrug.

Meredith laughed. "No wonder why mom was shocked to hear that you were in a steady relationship."

Mark pulled Meredith onto his lap

she giggled playfully.

"Your all mine." he told her before he kissed her softly.

"Not all your" she replied as she pulled away.

"Oh is that so?" he asked as he nipped playfully on her ear.

"Yep, you share me with 5 others." she stirred before taking his hand and placing it on her stomach.

"So you've adjusted to 5?" he asked.

"5 baby Sloan's. They're all going to be mariners' fans." she said sticking out her tongue.

He took a chip and shoved it in her mouth.

"No kid of mine would be a mariners fan. They're all going to be Yankees and Knicks fans." he said before kissing her again.

"If not Mariners baby, they will be red sox and bulls fans." she retorted shoving a chip in his mouth and taking a drink of her juice.

"Over my dead body." he exclaimed.

"That could be arranged." she giggled.  


"Oh really?" he asked as he fed her another chip.

"Yep" Meredith answered with a cheeky grin.

"New York had Babe Ruth. He was a legend."

"Mariners had Ken Griffey Junior and the Bulls had Michael Jordan."

"Had" Mark emphasised.

"But still" she stirred.

"New York Yankees baby." Mark chuckled.

"Hmmm... how about we let them decide for themselves." Meredith suggested and gave him another kiss.

"I think I'm going to enjoy these little breaks." he told her as he kissed her deeply.

"Hmmmm... more food." she giggled.

"I was thinking more us time." he frowned.

"Hmmm... more food... more you" she said giving him another kiss. "I think i'm going to like these breaks too."


	26. 5 little kisses

Meredith returned to work. Her day had been progressing quickly. Mark had met her in the scrub room between surgeries with food and a drink to keep her going and Bailey was watching her like a hawk. Her and everyone else that is.

As Meredith scrubbed out of her last surgery with Bailey and Richard she rolled her neck and sighed.

"You ok?" Bailey asked.

"Just tired" Meredith answered.

Richard scrubbed out and rested a hand on her shoulder. "You need to come see me so we can start to discuss your schedule."

Meredith nodded. "You know the first trimester is the most exhausting."

"And your last is going to be the most dangerous." Bailey replied.

"Yeah well." Meredith sighed.

"We'll monitor them closely." Richard comforted her.

"Good surgery Mer." Mark spoke as he entered the scrub room.

Meredith gave him a tired smile, as she finished scrubbing out. She wiped her hands on some paper towel.

"Pizza and a movie?" Mark asked.

Meredith gave him a tired nod.

"A quiet night without the family." Mark smiled. "No uncles, aunts, sisters or cousins."

Meredith smiled. "That will be nice."

Mark pulled her to him. "We will get you home then."

"Look after our girl." Richard advised.

"Always Chief" Mark said with a grin before escorting her out.

Gagagagagagagagagagagagagagagaggagagagagagagagagagaga

Meredith fell asleep in the car on the way home. Mark looked over at her and still couldn't believe that in just under a week she would become his wife.

Mark pulled up in front of their house and climbed out of the car and headed up the steps. He unlocked and opened the door before returning to the car.

He opened her door and carefully un-did her seat belt. He then eased her out of the car and held her in his arms.

Mark carried her up to the house and up to the bedroom. He laid her down and began to take her shoes off.

"Markie" Meredith said as she stirred.

"It's ok, Mer babe, just sleep."

"Hungry" she sighed.

Mark chuckled. "Ok babe, why don't i run you a bath and I'll order the pizza?"

"hmmm..." she murmured

Mark gave her a quick kiss before going into their bathroom.

When he returned she was lying on her side. Her shirt had crept up and her stomach was exposed. Mark smiled at the swell of her stomach. It was forming a pleasant curve.

He brought his hand to rest on her stomach. His thumb stroked it. He didn't want to wake her, but knew that she needed to have something to eat.

Mark dropped 5 little kisses on Meredith's stomach before bringing his lips up to hers and kissing her softly.

"mmmm..." she moaned.

Mark pulled away and smiled down at her. "Mer, your bath is ready."

Meredith wiped her eyes and smiled back up at him. "You're my hero."

"I just love you too darn much."

"Thanks" she sighed as he helped her up and led her to the bathroom.


	27. morning glory

Meredith awoke and rubbed her hand over her stomach before curling up into Mark.

Mark wrapped his arms around her before he lightly kissed her on her forehead. "We've got to pick up mom and the girls." he whispered.

"hmmmm..." she moaned.

"You can stay home if you want babe." Mark offered.

"I'm good" she sighed. "I want to catch up with Katie today too."

"Ok" Mark whispered.

Meredith lifted her head off of his chest and brought her lips up to meet his. She kissed him softly.

Mark ran his hand down her back. "You promised me yesterday." He began , before Meredith captured his lips again.

Marks hands went up and under Meredith's Tinker bell shirt and ran graciously over her back. Meredith pulled away and decidedly slid down Marks body where she kissed his chest all the way to his waist.

"Oh, Markie is in his morning glory." Meredith teased as she thumbed the top of his pyjama pants.

"Mer" Mark groaned as Meredith seductively ran her hand over the bulge obviously pitching a tent in his pants.  


Meredith pushed the bottoms down over his erection and removed them completely.

"Hmmm.." she sighed and looked up at him with a grin.

"Mer" he gasped as she blew on his erection. She then took it in her hands and began to caress and rub him.

Marks breath quickened and suddenly Meredith stopped.

Meredith had a devious look on her face. She crawled up equal to him and kissed him before pushing her pyjama bottoms down and discarding them. Meredith then moved to straddle him. "You want this?" she asked.

"Mer" he groaned.

"Mark do you want this?" she asked as she grinded her hips into him.

"God yes" he moaned as he grabbed her hips and proceeded to thrust up into her.


	28. universe and you

Meredith stood head resting on Mark's shoulder as they waited for his family.

One of Marks arms was wrapped around her shoulder and she held onto his hand, while the other hand securely rested on her abdomen.

After their morning romp session they had managed to eat some pancakes before heading to the airport.

"Tonight" Meredith spoke quietly. "We should all go out for tea, or have it at home."

"Whose we?" he asked.

"Greg, Lisa and Wilson, Plus Katie, Pete and Addie. I also think the Seattle Family as well as your New York family." Meredith suggested.

"And Derek?"

"If you want."

"You want it at our place?" he asked.

"Of course, i mean it's beautiful weather. We can have it inside or outside. I mean there's kids, and the yard and house is big enough." Meredith rambled.

Mark chuckled as he dipped his head to capture her lips. "It's a great idea Mer."  


Meredith kissed him one more time before resting her head back on Marks shoulder.

Mark leaned against the rail content.

"There he is." Meredith and Mark heard Kathleen exclaim.

They both looked up to see Kathleen and David heading towards them followed by Nancy, Stephen, Marissa, Dustin, Natalie and Chris. Mom trailed behind with a school of kids.

They swarmed around the couple quickly greeting them. Meredith had tried to conceal her bump, but she was finding it a little hard as it was too warm for a sweater.

If the others had noticed they were yet to say anything.

Meredith and Mark organised a cart for the entire luggage and they all made their way to their cars, as they had made sure to hire 4 of them.

"You boys know the way to our place. We'll meet you there soon. We just have to pick up Katie on the way home." Mark told them as he gave the girls a quick kiss before helping Meredith into his car.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Driving in the car Meredith fiddled with the radio. She was hoping to find a station with a good song. Suddenly she hears it and leans back smiling with content.

_  
A fire burns  
water comes  
you cool me down  
you are warm and bright  
you know you are so good for me  
with your child's eyes  
you are more than you seem  
you see in to space  
i see in your face  
the places you've been  
the things you have learned  
they sit with you so beautifully_

Mark looked over at Meredith. He loved how relaxed she looked and how she seemed to have the pregnant glow that everyone seemed to rave about.

Meredith's hand sat comfortably on her stomach. She was thinking about how true the words were in relation to Mark.

_  
You know there's no need to hideaway  
_

_you know i tell the truth  
we are just the same  
i can feel everything you do  
hear everything you say  
even when you're miles away  
coz i am me the universe and you _

Mark reached and took Meredith's free hand.

_You are the stars burning bright  
making holes in the night  
we are building bridges _

Meredith looked over at Mark, she squeezed his hand. She found that she was zoning out. Her thoughts wandered from the moments she spent talking with Mark. The nights he held her in his arms. The love that they shared. Leading to the future ahead of them and the family that they are starting.

_I am me the universe and you_

As the song finished Meredith let out a sigh.

"Love you Mer." Mark spoke as he watched her come out of her thoughts.

"You too." she replied as she squeezed his hand beofer slipping back into her thoughts.


	29. MINIVAN

"So Mum, guys, this is Mer's sister Katie." Mark introduced.

They all smiled and greeted her.

"Hey i hope you don't mind but i was going to head out shopping with Katie, unless you girls want to join us?" Meredith spoke hesitantly.

"I'm up for shopping" Kathleen spouted.

"Oh me too" Nancy agreed.

"The guys can look after the kids" Natalie added.

"I'm in" Marissa stood grabbing her bag.

"Gees Mer, you should have bought the minivan already." Katie stirred.

Meredith rolled her eyes, while Audrey Shepherd looked confused.

"I guess now is as good a time as any." Meredith gestured to Mark.

"Oh right" he said with a smirk.

Mark moved closer to Meredith. He slipped his arm around her waist. "Mer and i, well, she's pregnant."

"Sweet" Marissa answered, while the others cheered excitedly.

"So we are going to have a new addition." Audrey noted.  


"Oh ummmm yeah, not a new addition , more than 1." Mark spoke quietly.

"Multiples?" Nancy asked.

"Yep" Meredith replied.

"Quints" Mark continued, "As in half of a baseball team."

There was a collective 'wow'

"Ok no more gushing." Meredith cut in. "I'm shopping and if i know Addie, she will already be sending Pete around."

"Addie?" Audrey asked.

"Yeah, our cousin" Katie replied.

"Yes, Addison married our cousin Peter." Meredith confirmed.

"and you guys shop together?" Kathleen asked.

"These days we do. A lot has changed." she noted before reaching for her hand bag. "I'll see you when i get back." Meredith told Mark before giving him a quick kiss. "Dont kill the kids."

The rest of the women including Audrey followed Meredith out of the house and to 2 cars. All were ready for their shopping mission.


	30. SHOPPING

"So their predictions were true." Nancy smirked when the group met up with Addie at the mall.

"Nancy" Addie greeted before continuing to greet the other Shepherd women.

Audrey frowned at Addison.

Katie went and stood by Addie's side. "Why does it feel like your in front of a firing squad?" she asked in a whisper.

"Because i am" Addie replied.

Meredith bit her bottom lip. "Well what shop first?" Meredith asked hoping to clear the air.

"Well i need new shoes for the wedding." Addie groaned. "and Pete wants me to get him some new clothes."

"I dont need anything, but you know i love to shop." Katie added.

"I was thinking that i may need some maternity clothes soon. Or maybe just some more sweat pants." Meredith added. "After all, i am going to get fat." she groaned.

"Not fat, wonderfully pregnant." Audrey chirped.

"We're with Katie, we just love to shop." Natalie chipped in.  


"Right well how about we wander aimlessly and stumble into whatever store takes our fancy." Kathleen suggested.

"Well let's stumble that a way." Marissa suggested.

All the Shepherd women nodded.

Meredith, Addie and Katie followed the group; Meredith taking advantage to chat quietly with her sister and cousin.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

After a few hours f shopping Meredith was getting tired. Addison had been watching her like a hawk."Food" Meredith grumbled.

Addison ignored the Shepherds groans and led Meredith to the food court.

Addison then sent Katie to get Meredith something to eat.

Addie moved the shopping aside.

"Either qw can eat then go home or we can sit, eat, shop a bit more then go home." Addie offered.

"Since when do you cut a shopping trip short?" Nancy asked.

"Since my husband's cousin, who is more like a sister, is pregnant with 

quints." Addie answered.

Audrey studied Addison closely.

"What will it be?" Addie asked.

"Sit, eat, shop" Meredith answered.

"Ok, well Mum will want to join us. Dad already wants to kick my arse. It will put their mind at ease." Addie told Meredith.

Meredith groaned. "Ok, but Greg and Wilson can go to Mark."

"Greg? Wilson?" Marissa asked confused.

"My uncles" Meredith replied.

"Oh"

"Yeah you guys will meet them tonight." Meredith sighed.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGGAGAGAGAGGAGGAGAGA

"I can't believe you insisted on staying out shopping " Cuddy spoke frustrated. She had just arrived.

"I'm fine." Meredith groaned.

"And in your speak that means not fine." she replied.

"Meredith, you need to remember that your first trimester is one where your body is adjusting to housing a child. In your case 5 babies. You're going to hit walls of exhaustion. Most of what you eat is going to nauseate you in one way or another." Addison reminded her.

Katie rubbed Meredith's shoulders.

"I'm ok." Meredith groaned.

"Look, I'm sure she understands the limits of her pregnancy." Nancy interrupted her.

"And who are you?" Cuddy asked. The look on her face clearly stating that she was not impressed.

"Nancy Douglas." Nancy stated clearly.

"Well Nancy. I assure you that while you state that she understands the limits of her pregnancy i can tell you that she is stubborn and refuses to." Cuddy continued. "It was only a few days ago that we found her on the verge of passing out dehydrates and exhausted. So no, she doesn't understand her limits."

Meredith rolled her eyes.

The Shepherd women shifted.

"Look, i'm sorry i'm just a bit pushy when it comes to my girls. Mer is like my daughter. Her quints - my grandchildren. I'm allowed to be overly protective."

Katie giggled.

"She can be pretty protective." Addison smirked.

"I've eaten, i've rested. We came here to shop. Let's shop." Meredith told them.

Katie laughed. "You sound like Uncle Greg sometimes."

"Shut up!" Meredith snapped, slapping Katie's hand away.

"Ok only for another hour. And girl's dont fight. Or you won't get anything." Cuddy bossed.

"It's like their little kids" Natalie laughed.

"It's their thing." Addie said with a shrug.

"Their thing?" Kathleen asked.

"Long story." Katie offered.

"No time?" Marissa guessed.

"Not if we are shopping for only an hour." Meredith commented and began walking towards the ice cream shop.


	31. money well spent

_**SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED FOR A WHILE – HAVE BEEN AWAY AND GOT CARRIED AWAY WITH MY GIRL.**_

Surviving the remainder of the shopping venture was a feat. Meredith stumbled back into the house. Aunt Lisa followed with her arms weighed down with shopping.

Mark stepped forward and gave Meredith a quick once over before ushering her into a seat. Lisa smiled as she watched him dote on her.

The rest of the crew came in. The Shepherd women and Addie had left their shopping in their cars.

"How much did you spend?" Greg asked as he moved towards Lisa.

"It's good to see you too." she answered smartly.

Greg chuckled as he reached her and gave her a quick kiss.

"Well?" he asked.

"All this is Meredith's" She smiled.

Marks head shot up.

"Maternity clothes." Lisa explained.

Mark nods his head as his hands run over Meredith's shoulders.  


"It might not seem like it now, but when she pops, she will pop." Addison added.

Mark chuckles at the thought.

"Oh girls, Dustin is in the kitchen watching the girls colour and all the boys are watching a dvd." Mark informs his mother and sisters.

They thank him and quickly disperse.

Meredith sighs. She can hear all the boys in the loungeroon laughing.

"What are they watching?" Addison asked.

"I think it was Big Daddy." Mark answers.

"Probably the only one that was suitable for kids." Meredith mumbled.

Mark laughed. "So true."

Meredith went to say something more but was interrupted by the door bell.

Lisa put the shopping down beside Meredith, while Mark moved quickly to answer the door.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Mark returned followed by Derek.

Derek smiled as he moved into the room. He nods nervously at Greg, James and Pete before turning and saying a quick hello to Meredith.

Audrey returned from the kitchen followed by Dustin, Marissa and Kathleen. Nancy, Stephen, Natalie, David and Chris came in from the loungeroom. They all had heard Dereks voice. They all greeted Derek warmly. The room was fillled with hugs and handshakes.

Once the reunion was over people began to shift awkwardly and Meredith couldn't help but groan at the tension.

Mark returned to massaging her shoulders.

"So Mark tells me you guys just got back." he opens.

"We've been shopping." Addison fills him in.

He looks around the room at his sisters and mother who all had somewhat guilty expressions on their faces. "Ok, so how much did you spend?" he asked curiously.

"Excuse me?" Pete asled.

"How much did you guys all buy?" he reiterated.

"Who do you think you are?" Pete asked.

"Gees settle will you. These guys are my family. But they are also shoppaholics. They get a certain look when they over indulge. I'm just asking exactly what the boys want to know."

Meredith leaned forward and rested her head in her hands. Mark continued to ub her back.

"Well" Audrey began. "I bought a whole new outfit for the wedding."

Derek nods.

"I found a nice bag and jacket. Not to mention the pai of shoes i bought." Nancy answered.

"Clothes, lots of clothes." Kathleen sighed as she leant back into David's arms.

"Ok, well i just bought shoes, several pairs of shoes." Marrisa confessed.

"I found this really good watch, some handbags, shoes, a jacket, oh and a really nice dress." Natalie rattled off.

"Great" Chris muttered. "The whole shop.

"What about you Mer?" Derek asked.

Greg, James and Pete looked at him confused.

"What? She's going to be my sister in law" Derek spoke defensively.

Meredith shot them all a warning look. She knew Derek was trying. "Maternity clothes" she answered "A vast array of them, compliments of my sister and yours."

"What Mer, you really need to learn to shop more." Katie answered.

Mark looked down at the bags. "How much?' he asked.

"You really want to know?" Meredith asked as she looked up at him.

Mark nodded.

"5" she answered.

"5 what? Kids? I know." Mark chuckled.

"5 hundred" she answered.

"Should have been more." Nancy added.

"Yeah, she turned down the best outfit." Natalie added.

Mark looked at Meredith. "Why didn't you buy it?" he asked.

"Too much." she answered.

"How much?" he pressed her.  


"Too much." she repeated.

"Mer" he sighed.

"Mark" she returned.

"The outfit was 500." Addison told him.

"You could have got it." he told Meredaith as he moved to stand in front of her.

Meredith groaned.

"What?" he asked.

Meredith mumbled something.

"What?" Mark stirred.

"It was hideous." she whispered.

Mark cracked up laughing.

"Besides that, it wasn't me."

Katie giggled knowing exactly wht Meredith had said the first time.

"What? I thought it was wonderful." Audrey answered.  


Derek and Mark looked at each other and then at their sisters who nodded. Looking back at each other they both couldn't contain their laughter.

"How bad was it Addie?" Derek asked through his laughter.

Addison smirked. "Are we talking colour or style, because neither would have matched Merdith."

Derek continued laughing while the Shepherd women glared at her.

"What it's true. I dont care if i offend you or what you think of me anymore." She stated firmly. "I was not going to force Meredith into something that doesnt suit her. Mark loves her for who she is not because of what he wants her to me." Addison shoots Derek a look. "She's not becoming a shepherd, she's becoming a Sloan."

"Well said." Mark supported Addison.

Mark bobed down and captured Meredith's lips, kissing her softly. "That's one of the reasons why i love you." he smiled.

Meredith leaned into him and kissed him again.

"I think you are tired." he whispered.

Meredith sighed.  


"You need your rest." he told her.

"Has anyone told you that your glowing yet?" he asked.

"What has someone plugged me into a powerpoint?" she asked.

Everyone chuckled.

"No wonder people think you are so much like Dad." Pete scoffed.

Meredith leaned into Mark.

"Guys my fiance is needing a nap. So i'd hate to rush you out the door, but she's my woman." Mark chuckled. "I wanted you all around for tea tonight. Pool party or whatever. Come around at 7ish. That gives you guys sometime to unpack and settle in. Derek you are invited to. Tonights about family."

Meredith nodded sleepily.

Mark encouraged her to stand as they accompanied people outside and watched them all leave.

"I'll call everyone about tea." he reassured her.

Meredith sighed.

Mark scooped her up into his arms and carried her inside.  


"Dinner?" she asked.

"The boys went food shopping earlier."

Meredith sighed and cuddled up to him.

Mark laid her down on the bed and snuggled up to her. "Sweet dreams baby." he whispered.


	32. prodigy

_**SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED FOR A WHILE – HAVE BEEN AWAY AND GOT CARRIED AWAY WITH MY GIRL.**_

Meredith woke to the sound of children's squeals and laughter. Groaning she rolled over to look at the time. Her alarm clock read 7:15

Meredith was trying hard to remember what time Mark had said everyone was coming. Sighing Meredith made herself get out of bed and she stumbled to the balcony and opened the doors. She looked down over the back yard to see everyone down there. All the kids were in the pool and Katie and Derek were sitting on the edge with her feet dangling in.

Meredith shook her head, and moved back into the room. She changed quickly before heading down stairs and into the back yard.

"I'm telling you she's a prodigy." Greg was boasting to Audrey. "She can do it all."

"Such as?" Audrey asked.

"We have trophies at home for track and swimming, not to mention her artistic drive. She has many accolades for piano and violin, as well as her fantastic paintings that she has done." Greg informed her. "She's also well rounded academically."

Meredith rolled her eyes.

"She doesn't paint." Mark commented as he sat down with them, "and i've never heard her play anything before."

"No time, and my piano and violin are in storage." Meredith answered simply as she walks up and runs her hands over his shoulders before kissing him on the side of the head.

Mark reached for her and moved her around to pull her onto his lap.

"I had you keyboard and electric shipped over Mer. It's all in the car." Greg smiled.

"You just want me to play." Meredith said smartly.

"Just because you pursued one passion, doesn't mean you should cut off the others." Greg sighed. "I know you don't have much time. But you should free your spirit." he said with a smile.

Meredith raised her eyebrows.

"Ok, those were Lisa's words obviously." Greg grumbled.

Meredith giggled.

"You did track?" Mark asked.

"First in the state for 4 years running, same for swimming." Meredith shrugged. "It's no big deal."

"I was quarter back." Mark boasted.

Meredith giggled, "how manly of you."

Mark look offended.

"Will you play something for us later?" Audrey asked.

Everyone in hearing range stopped and looked at her.

"You'll have to wait and see." she blushed.

Mark chuckled. "We're family. I can't believe you haven't played for me before."

Meredith shrugged. "No time."

"and you don't come running." he sighed.

"You go too early in the morning, and i'd leave you for dead." she smirked. "I occasionally go at night, but not often."

Mark grumbled. "I could beat you in a race."

"I'm in my first trimester of my pregnancy with quints and i could still beat you." she stated.

"Is that a challenge?" Mark asked with raised eyebrows.

Meredith thought for a moment. "You bet."

Greg frowned at the couple. He wasn't sure whether he liked where this was going. He had no doubt that Meredith could beat him, but she was pregnant.

"Let's do this." Meredith laughed as she climbed off of his lap and encouraged him to stand up

"What's going on?" Marissa asked when she noticed Meredith pulling on Marks arm.

"A race." Meredith laughs. "I've just got to get my joggers on and then i'll be back."

Meredith winks at Mark before heading towards the house. Mark looks at his attire before following her.


	33. the race

_**SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED FOR A WHILE – HAVE BEEN AWAY AND GOT CARRIED AWAY WITH MY GIRL.**_

Meredith stood at the gateway in her boardies and a shirt over her halter-neck swim top.

"At least you'll look good when you are running." Mark joked.

Meredith smirked at him. He was standing there in his tight black shirt and his red and black boardies.

"Whatever you say Sloan." she giggled.

"Meredith Elizabeth Grey, what the hell do you think you are doing?" Aunt Lisa asked as she approached them. She had been talking with Addison and Nancy about Meredith's pregnancy when the bet was made.

"I'm about to kick my fiances arse in a running race." Meredith answered.

"So i've heard." Lisa replied. "You do remember that you are pregnant with quints?"

"Aunt Lisa i'm fine. It's only around the block, and if you want, you can follow in the car.'" Meredith replied.

Lisa shook her head.  


"I'll follow." Addie offered. She was disappointed in Mark for even agreeing to this.

Addie went and got the car and moved out into the street.

Meredith turned to Mark. "It's lucky to be 1km. You sure you want to do this?" she asked.

"Bring it on babe." he joked.

Meredith stood on her tippy toes and kissed him.

Mark winked at her. "Do you want a head start?"

Pete laughed. "She doesn't need it."

Lisa shot him a dirty look.

"What Mom? Addie is following her. Besides, we've done 1km runs before and that's when she's been hung-over and with the flu." Pete appealed to her.

"She's pregnant Peter, not hung-over."

"Just tell us when to go." Meredith turned to him.

Pete shrugged.

"Ok guys on your Marks."

Meredith stayed standing while Mark got down in a set position.

"Get set."

Mark looked ready to push off while Meredith just rolled her shoulders.

"Go" Pete announced

Meredith flew out of the gate and was off and running.

Mark was shocked at the pace that she had set.

He was pushing himself hard and was a metre behind her.

Meredith wasn't even pushing herself. She just breathed easy and set in to a comfortable stride. She even waved to Addie as she ran past the car.

Meredith could hear Mark behind her, she could hear him breathing deeply.

Meredith giggled as she rounded the first corner and stepped up the pace.

Meredith chanced a look behind her and couldn't help but smile at the look of determination on his face. He really should have just swallowed his pride right there and then. She knew he had no chance of catching 

her.

Meredith pushed further ahead and soon found herself rounding the next corner.

Meredith stepped up the pace. She had stopped thinking about Mark when she was 3/4's of the way around the block. She laughed as she approached the last corner. She whipped around it and ran her hardest towards the gate.

Meredith ran through the gate giving Pete a high 5 on the way past. She continued to run through the yard with her arms up in the air... you would have thought that she had scored the winning goal at a soccer game.

The Shepherd women cheered, while everybody else shook their heads in disbelief.

Meredith finished her lap by slowing and diving into the pool.

She swam the length of it, only to climb out and give Katie a massive hug.

Mark walked in her direction. He had come through the gate a minute after her. His hands were on his head as he tried to kill the stitch that he had.

Meredith kicked off her joggers which were now water logged and walked towards him.  


"Well aren't you a little wildcat?" he asked her as she reached him.

Meredith giggled.

"You ok?" she asked.

"Fine just need to catch my breath." he admitted. "You?" he asked.

Meredith smiled. "I need water."

Mark leaned down and kissed her. "We probably shouldn't have done that." he told her.

"No truer words were spoken." Lisa stated as she handed them both a bottle of water.


	34. none of it mattered

_**SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED FOR A WHILE – HAVE BEEN AWAY AND GOT CARRIED AWAY WITH MY GIRL.**_

Everyone had settled down to the barbecue. Derek and Mark worked the grill while Izzie, Natalie and Kathleen had worked on the salads.

All had eventually eaten by the time Lexie and Richard had arrived. Everyone was talking about Meredith and Marks race.

Richard had been shocked to hear that Meredith had beat Mark and was not happy that they had raced in the first place.

Meredith was now seated talking to all the girls and George while all the guys were doing their own thing.

Meredith ran a hand over her stomach, as she took another drink of sprite.

"Was what your uncle saying earlier true?" Christina asked curiously.

"In what regards?" Meredith asked.

"Your accolades. You being a child prodigy." Christina answered.

Meredith groaned. "It's no big deal."

"You act as if it isn't, but it is." Christina answered.

Meredith shrugged. "It didn't make much difference. I didnt go to the nationals."

"How did you rank at Med school?" Christina pushed.

Meredith rolled her eyes. "I am so not having this conversation with you."

"Come on." Izzie encouraged, "You keep so much to yourself, you never tell anyone anything."

"I dont boast." Meredith explained.

"She's got artwork in a few galleries. Has sold a few too." Lisa told them "And she ranked first at Med school" Lisa told them.

Meredith sighed.

"Hey Chief" Christina called.

Richard looked over to the girls.

"Who is ranked 1 out of all of us?" she asked.

Richard groaned. "You last tests had Meredith ranked 1 over you by 2 marks."

Meredith sighed.

Christina didnt look happy.

Pete walked over to her with her keyboard and Mark was carrying her electric violin.

Meredith looked at her aunt. "Help please." she pleaded.

Aunt Lisa chuckled. "You are allowed to show off you know."

Meredith made to stand and move towards the house.

Derek watched her go to flee and cut her off.

"What's wrong Mer?" he asked.

"I don't want to play, and i don't want to compete." she groaned.

Derek chuckled. "Forget all of them. From what Greg was saying music and painting was your first love."

Meredith shrugged. "I did a lot of things."

"Well embrace it. Let your hair down Mer. Play a little. I haven't heard you play for a while." he encouraged.

Meredith looked at him curiously.

"I once heard you play the organ in the hospital church." Derek smiled. "It was when i was still married to Addie. You had gone in there to 

escape me. You had been on my service, and you were supposed to be at lunch."

Meredith moved uncomfortably.

"I dont know what it was you played but it was beautiful. I sat in the back of the room and listened for about half an hour."

Meredith could now remember that day he was talking about. "I felt you there Derek. I knew you were there. That's why i played what i did and not what i had originally started out playing."

Derek nodded, he had heard the change in what she had been playing. "So play for them." he told her.

Meredith turned to where Mark and Peter were standing with her keyboard and violin. "You owe me." she muttered to Derek.

Derek chuckled.

Meredith smiled and made her way back to Mark and Pete.

"Play for me?" Mark asked.

"Cant we do this another time?" she asked with a sigh.

Pete laughed. "Nice try Mer, but you have an audience waiting to hear your beautiful music."

Meredith rolled her eyes. "set it up then." she told them.

Pete smirked and katie laughed.

Mark leaned in and kissed her. "thank you" he whispered.


	35. just an ordinary girl

_**SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED FOR A WHILE – HAVE BEEN AWAY AND GOT CARRIED AWAY WITH MY GIRL.**_

Meredith stood in front of her keyboard. Taking in a deep breath she tried to think about what it was she wanted to play.

When she began, he hands danced blindly across the keys. The music was mellow, delicate and progressed in a smooth uplifting motion. Her music drifted across the space and lingered in the hearts of the audience.

Tears slipped down her cheeks as she remembered the last time she had played this exact piece of music. Her heart ached as she remembered her mother calling her ordinary, and then arguing about the operation.

She had retreated to the church that day and had played this exact piece. It was a piece that she had composed while she was at school.

She played it for her mother, who did not say a word about it at all.

Merediths music moved dramatic lengths, tempo and heavinesss built before the song slowly trinkled out and faded.

Meredith felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Why Mer?" Katie asked as Meredith finished.

"Because it was the last thing i played." Meredith replied.

"When?" Katie asked

"A couple of years ago." Meredith sighed.

Katie turned Meredith around and hugged her.

"It's all ok Mer." Katie whispered.

Meredith pulled back and wiped the tears from her eyes.

She looked around the audience and noticed that Aunt Lisa, Uncle Greg and Uncle Jimmy all had tears in their eyes.

"That was beautiful." Audrey told her.

The rest of them nodded.

Katie cleared her throat. "It's called the butterfly within. Mer wrote it."

Meredith sighed and flicked off the keyboard. She had a quick drink before picking up her violin and plugging in the mini amp.

After playing such a mellow song, she looked to play something more alive. She toyed with the idea of three different songs. Contemplated creating a medley, but instead turned to Pete and asked. "You good to sing?"

Pete looked at her shocked. "It's been a while."

"Not busking anymore." she laughed.

"Can we do the devil?" he asked

Meredith nodded. "That's exactly what i had in mind."

Meredith began to play - Katie jumped up on the keyboard "i've got you covered."  
she told her.

Pete began to sing.  
_**  
The devil went down to Georgia, he was looking for a soul to steal.  
He was in a bind 'cos he was way behind: he was willin' to make a deal.  
When he came across this young man sawin' on a fiddle and playin' it hot.  
And the devil jumped upon a hickory stump and said: "Boy let me tell you what:  
"I bet you didn't know it, but I'm a fiddle player too.  
"And if you'd care to take a dare, I'll make a bet with you.  
"Now you play a pretty good fiddle, boy, but give the devil his due:  
"I bet a fiddle of gold against your soul, 'cos I think I'm better than you."  
The boy said: "My name's Johnny and it might be a sin,  
**_

_**"But I'll take your bet, your gonna regret, 'cos I'm the best that's ever been."**_

Johnny you rosin up your bow and play your fiddle hard.  
'Cos hells broke loose in Georgia and the devil deals it hard.  
And if you win you get this shiny fiddle made of gold.  
But if you lose, the devil gets your soul.

The devil opened up his case and he said: "I'll start this show."  
And fire flew from his fingertips as he resined up his bow.  
And he pulled the bow across his strings and it made an evil hiss.  
Then a band of demons joined in and it sounded something like this.  


Meredith's played her heart out. Her head moving with the flow of her hand and bow.

_**  
When the devil finished, Johnny said: "Well you're pretty good ol' son.  
"But if you'll sit down in that chair, right there, and let me show you how its done."**_

Fire on the moun, run boys, run.  
The devil's in the house of the risin' sun.  
Chicken in the bread pin, pickin' out dough.  
"Granny, does your dog bite?"  


_**"No, child, no."**_

The devil bowed his head because he knew that he'd been beat.  
He laid that golden fiddle on the ground at Johnny's feet.  
Johnny said: "Devil just come on back if you ever want to try again.  
"I told you once, you son of a bitch, I'm the best that's ever been."

And he played fire on the mount, run boys, run.  
The devil's in the house of the risin' sun.  
Chicken in the bread pin pickin' out dough.  
"Granny, does your dog bite?"  
"No, child, no."

Once Meredith had finished she unhooked her self. She had noticed the foot tapping and hands clapping of the audience as they performed.

Richard beamed at her and Mark came and picked her up and swung her around.

"You're amazing." he told her.

"Not amazing" Meredith smiled. "I'm just an ordinary girl." she whispered.

Mark pulled Meredith's head down in a kiss. "There is definetly nothing 

ordinary about you." he told her when they broke apart.

Meredith sighed and rested her head against his. "I do try." she said quietly. Mark chuckled lightly at the thought.

She turned to Pete and Katie. "Thanks guys." she told them with a smile.

Addie nodded her head to Pete who was impressed. "Looks like your in." Mark joked.

"We'll have to play another Mer." Katie told her. "This time let me choose."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Meredith had not stayed up much longer after that. She had played a bit more, occassionally accompanied by Pete and Katie, before seeking the comfort of Marks arms.

She had gone to sleep with a smile on her face that night. She felt freer than she had in a long time,


	36. the morning after

Waking up the next morning was another story. Her body ached and she knew that it was because of the run that she had gone on. The babies obviously hadn't enjoyed it that much... either that or she should have at least stretched properly.

Meredith found herself hugging the toilet bowl that morning.

Mark had followed her into the bathroom. He had set about tracing circles on her back with one hand and holding her hair out of her face with the other. He figured he couldn't stop the morning sickness but maybe he could soothe her just a little.

Once Meredith had finished and Mark had stepped back and helped her up. She gestured towards the shower.

She moved slowly. She took immense amount of time undressing herself as with every movement her body ached a little bit more. Her pyjamas fell to the floor and she flicked them with her foot towards the washing basket.

Mark had tuned the shower on for her and made sure the water was perfect before he stripped down too.

Meredith stepped in under the spray and after just taking her time to soak up the water, she turned her face upwards letting it wake her, and also giving the water the chance to run over her body.

Mark moved in behind her.

"You ok?" he asked. He rested a hand on her shoulder, and began to massage it.

"Just a little sore." she sighed.

Mark nodded. He knew he shouldn't have raced her around the block. He was shocked when she had kicked his arse.

"Let me help." he told her as he reached for the loofa and shower gel.

He poured a small amount of gel on to the loofa before massaging her back with it.

Meredith enjoyed being pampered and a small moan escaped her as his hands moved the loofa over her back before slowly reaching her stomach.

"The little Sloans didn't enjoy the run very much did they?" he asked as he moved to nuzzle on her neck.

Meredith shook her head.

"I gathered as much." he sighed.

His hands moved up her stomach to her breasts.

"I was an arse for letting you run."

Meredith turned to look at him. She stepped into him and rested her 

head on his shoulder. "I didn't stretch and it was the first time i have ran like that in a while." she told him. "It is my own fault that i am sore."

Mark really didn't accept that. He didn't want to argue with her, and knew that if he shot her response down that would be what he would be walking into. "We both knew better." he sighed.

"Yeah we did." she returned.

Mark continued to caress her body. Massaging the soap into her. She rested a hand on his chest as she bit into his shoulder trying to supress the moans.

Mark looked down at her with a small smile playing on his lips.

"So you paint too?" he asked.

Meredith bit her bottom lip and nodded.

Mark ran a hand over her cheek, throwing her his McSteamy look he asked. "So when can you paint me?"

His mind suddenly whirled with thoughts of different ways they could use her talent for painting. He wondered if it could be considered body art.

Meredith slapped his chest playfully. "Maybe some other time when we don't have to get to work, and i don't need to organise final dress 

fittings and scrub in with Derek."

Mark lowered his head to kiss her.

Meredith moaned as she deepened the kiss, slipping an arm around his neck.

Mark moaned as his tongued delved into her mouth, thrusting deep into the moist depths of her. He could only want to do more as he imagined his man hood thrusting into her in a similar manner. He hated that he couldn't, but time didn't allow him to show her the love that they deserved.

Meredith sighed as she broke the kiss.

"Work" she told him.

Mark looked down at his arousal and sighed. "Believe me i know."

Meredith placed a kiss on his chest before looking up at him. "I better jump out and get dressed."

Mark kissed her one more time before playfully slapping her on the bottom. "I'll be out soon." he told her.

Meredith turned and winked at him. "You better take care of that first."


	37. out to kill

Meredith had been at work for half an hour. She had just finished rounds with her interns. She still couldn't believe how sore she felt.

She paused to lean a hand on the rail, she attempted to roll her shoulders before focusing on stretching her legs.

"So i missed quite the event last night." Bailey stated as she came up behind Meredith.

Meredith turned warily to face her.

"You managed to do something to piss Christina off as well as leave Addison loitering around upstairs to do an ultrasound."

Meredith frowned, she knew that she had been caught out. "So you know?"

Bailey raised her eyebrows and pursed her lips. "Are we talking about the hidden talents or the damn race that you and that fool you like to call a fiance had?"

Meredith sighed. "The race." she murmered.

Bailey shook her head at Meredith. "One of the brightest and yet at times the most stupid. The race was damn stupid. You get that right?"

Meredith rolled her eyes.  


"I heard you won." Bailey stated.

Meredith chanced a smile. "I kicked but."

Bailey glared at her. "I thought you knew better."

Meredith bit her lip nervously.

"Go up and settle that damn woman by having an ultrasound, and when i get my hands on that fiance of yours he is dead meat. You hear me grey."

"Dont hurt him." she said, earning herself a glare. "Please" she added.

"For some reason i still need him." She chanced when Bailey started walking off down the hall.

"Fool" Bailey called.

Meredith giggled slightly.

Marks head ducked around the corner. "Is it safe to come out now?" he asked.

Meredith couldn't help but smile.

"What? she's a scary woman." he defended himself.

Meredith laughed as he made his way to her. "She's out to kill me."

Meredith snuggled up to him. "My poor baby."

Mark shifted and tilted her head so she was looking up at him. "Word is Addie wants to do an ultrasound." Mark said before he dipped his head to give her a kiss.

Meredith nods. "Your eavesdropping served you well."

Mark just grins. "Well come on, let's face Satan together."

Meredith slaps his arm. "She hasn't been satan for a long time."

Mark chuckles. "You say that now, but she is going to rip us to high hell for that race."

Meredith grows knowing that it is true. "I suppose we should just get this over and done with."


	38. i love me too

Meredith entered the exam room and climbed up on the bed. She made herself comfortable quickly. She knew Addison was going to be here soon and didn't want this to take longer than necessary.

Mark moved to stand beside her, taking her hand in his. He didnt want to admit it but he was petrified that they actually had hurt their babies in the stupid race that they had had. He had been waiting all night for Meredith to wake up in pain, and had been quite relieved when she hadn't.

Addie walked in and funnily enough went straight over to Mark and gave him a slap on the back of his head. It felt good in having let out sme of her frustration.

"Hey!" Mark had exclaimed.

Addison waits until he turns around so she can lecture him. "What kind of idiot has a running race with his pregnant fiance'?" Addie asks him. The look on her face showing her frustration. "She could have hurt herself, or the babies."

Mark hoped that he could talk his way out of this, but deep down he knew that he would not succeed. "It was a little fun." he appealed.

"Quints..." Addison reminded him. "Meredith is pregnant with quints. You need to keep telling yourself that until it breaks through your very thick skull and settles in your brain. I swear sometimes you forget." she scolded.

Meredith shifted uncomfortably, knowing that her turn was coming soon.

"And you..." Addie said as she rounded on her. "Pete told me you could run, he bragged about how talented you were and how smart you were. Yet i happen to wonder right now whether you are completely stupid. You didnt stretch, and you weren't fully hydrated. For crying out loud Meredith you had only just woken up."

Meredith sighs, knowing that there is no excuse for her actions. She rolls her eyes out of habit before looking up at Addie. "If it makes you feel any better Addie, i'm sore as hell today."

Addie looked at her in sheer frustration. "You make me so angry." she growled.

Meredith looked at Mark. Both looked like that were naughty school children sitting in the principals office.

Addison shook her head and moved to where the ultrasound machine was. She quickly got everything sorted before she pushed Merediths top up.

"I'll make this quick" she tells her knowing that Meredith will want to rush back to work.

Meredith's skin was shocked by the cool gel. Causing Meredith to shiver.

Addie worked fast. She was able to obtain the image of all the babies with such a suprising clarity. "They are about the size of peanuts." Addie tells her. "They all look to be fine." She states not even trying to hide her shock. "Which as you can tell, i find somewhat surprising."

Meredith grinned and tilts her head to look up at Mark. "Maybe our babies enjoyed the run." she joked.

Mark chuckled. "Maybe"

"Or maybe it was the fun in knowing that i kicked your arse?" Meredith taunted him.

Addie groaned.

"I took it easy on you." Mark advises her. "I'll give you a rematch any day."

"Your on." Meredith smirks.

Addie clears her throat.

"Oh, but we may have to wait for these babies to be delivered as you will have an unfair advantage." She tells Mark after quickly glancing over at Addie.

Addison nods and Mark chuckles.

"I'm good to go?" Meredith asked.  


"Your fine" Addie muttered.

"Good" Mark beamed.

"Right" Meredith begins, trying to break the tension in the room. "let's wipe that gel off so i can get back to work."

Mark moves forward and takes the wipes from Addison and begins to clean Meredith's stomach.

"I have time off at lunch for one last fitting before our big day." Meredith informs Mark.

Mark smiles and leans in to kiss her. "Love you" he says with a big grin.

"I love me too." she tells him with a giggle.

Addison leaves the room muttering about having to go see the chief.

"You had to kill the moment." Mark groaned.

Meredith cant help but giggle again. "Stop being so corny so i can get back to work." she bosses.

Mark helps her off the bed and watches as she puts her shoes back on.

"Good luck with the dress." he tells her.  


Meredith wonks at him. "Dont worry sweetie you'll be seeing it soon."

Mark smirks. "It doesnt really matter if it looks good on, it's only how quick you can take it off."

Meredith chuckles at the though before walking to the door.

"Love you" she calls as she walks out the room to get ready to scrub in with Derek.


	39. you are my hero, cant u see

Her surgery had gone well. She had flwon solo and had Derek there to assist if she had needed. She had felt a complete rush in doing the hemispherectomy. She had felt a complete rush in doing the surgery, especially considering the fact that most fellows hadn't done it and Meredith was entering her 5th yr of residency

"Thanks for that Der." she said with a smile.

"You're the best i've seen in a long time Mer. There's no reason you couldn't be in there by yourself." he told her.

Meredith's chest swelled at the compliment. She was bursting with self pride.

She made sure to rush to tell the parents of the little boy that the surgery had gone well before sneaking off to the chapel.

Meredith looked inside to make sure no one was in there before moving straight for the organ.

She pulled up the stool and popped the lid.

She felt so high from performing that surgery. She felt so happy, so free, so light. She felt like she was going to explode from the intensity of the emotion.

She searched for something to play, but suddenly the movement of her hands on the piano were not enough to expel her emotion, and suddenly she started to sing as her hands caressed the keys.  


He voice providing more of the melody than her fingers could provide.

Why should I feel discouraged  
Why should the shadows come  
Why should my heart feel lonely  
And long for heaven and home  
When Jesus is my portion  
A constant friend is He  
His eye is on the sparrow  
And I know He watches over me  
His eye is on the sparrow  
And I know He watches me

I sing because I'm happy  
I sing because I'm free  
His eye is on the sparrow  
And I know He watches me (He watches me)  
His eye is on the sparrow  
And I know He watches  
I know He watches  
I know He watches me

I sing because I'm happy  
I sing because I'm free  
His eye is on the sparrow  
And I know He watches me (He watches me)  
His eye is on the sparrow  
And I know He watches me (He watches me)  


He watches me  
I know  
He watches  
Me

...on the song coming to an end, her fingers still moved softly over the keys and then she heard the door open. She was going to stop and turn to see who it was, but she could feel the silence, and that sadness that draped the air, and she could tell who it was and that he needed her, just as much as she needed her music. So her tune began to change as her fingers moved to a new song.

The melody was softer and more leading to her vocals.

"Theres a hero if you look inside your heart  
You dont have to be afraid of what you are  
Theres an answer if you reach into your soul  
and the sorrow that you know will melt away."

Meredith closes her eyes as her fingers dance across the keys. Her voice sings the somg as it is their story. The song their journey. Their self discovery. The shedding of skin and exposing their naked souls.

"and then a hero comes along with the strenght to carry on  
and you cast your fears asde and you know you can survive  
So when you feel like hope is gone look inside you and be strong  
and you'll finally see the truth that a hero lies in you."

She could feel his eyes on her. She knew that he too was remembering 

their journey here. How they had found each other unexpectedly. How their hearts had conquedred all their fears and faults and came together.

"It's a long road when you face the world alone  
no one reaches out a hand for you to hold  
You can find love if you search within youself  
and the emptiness you felt will disappear."

She remembered the tears that she had cried, the ones that he had dried. She could feel the warmth of his embrace and the love they find in each others arms.

"and then a hero comes along with the strenght to carry on  
and you cast your fears asde and you know you can survive  
So when you feel like hope is gone look inside you and be strong  
and you'll finally see the truth that a hero lies in you."

She felt his hand on her shoulder. He was feeling her. Something that he had occassionally done. It was a reassurance thing that he did. It was one of those moments that she knew that he just needed to touch her. to feel her beside him.

"Lord knows that dreams are hard to follow  
but dont let anyone tear them away  
hold on there will be tomorrow  
in time you'll find a way."

He softly kisses her head as she begins to sing softly.  


"and then a hero comes along with the strenght to carry on  
and you cast your fears asde and you know you can survive  
So when you feel like hope is gone look inside you and be strong  
and you'll finally see the truth that a hero lies in you."

Meredith let's her fingers come to rest on her final note. She feels him slip his arm around her waist as he sits down next to her on the chair. She can feel his sorrow.

"You lost a patient." she states. There is no need to question.

He remains quiet and just continues to feel her.

"You know that it happens babe. There is just nothing that you can do about it."

"She was so young." he sighs as he pulls her into him.

Meredith tilts her head to look at him.

"It hurts" he tells her.

"It's hard babe, i know. Remember that there are many patients that you save... it's just sometimes one just slips away."

He couldn't smile.

"You are a hero... cant you see it." she asks quietly.  


He shakes his head.

"I love you babe... and even though i know this sounds incredibly cheesy... your my hero." she tells him as she tilts his head down so she can kiss him.

Pulling back he sighs. "She was 3 and left at home alone. The house went up in flames and... i couldn't save her."

"There was too much damage babe."

"It's just."

"I know babe i know" she whispers.

He takes a moment where he just breathes before smiling softly.

"Thank you for the ong." he whispers as he rests a hand on her stomach.

"Like i've said before ... you saved me... and t's true...you helped me look at me for who i am and not what i was told... your my hero." she said as she snuggled into him.

"Sorry to bring your mood down." he whispers, as he remembers coming into the church because he could hear her singing a beautiful song.

"It's ok Mark." she sighs as she nuzzles into him.

"I love you Mer." he whispers.

"I love you too Markie." she replies.


	40. Get over yourself

After spending some time in each others company with Meredith playing a few more songs for him, she finally had to leave to go find the girls.

"Dont forget to have lunch." he called out to her.

She had made a point of turning to give him a wink before she hurried off. She had made arrangements to meet them in the main foyer.

By the time she got there she was running a little late. They were talking quietly between themselves and checking their watches.

"You guys good to go?" she asked as she hurried up to them.

"Where have you been?" Christina asked. It was clear to Meredith that she was still pissed about last night.

"I had a thing." Meredith tells her with a shrug. And then she keeps walking towards the door.

"You mean you were with Mark." Christina replied.

Meredith sighed. "Whatever" she then turned to look at them. "Let's just go."

Izzie rolled her eyes and just followed.

Christina watched them and then groaned.

Meredith chose to ignore her and continued to the car. She didnt have the time to deal with a 'bruised ego or two'. she thought as she looked at a pouting Izzie.

The trip to the boutique was hell and she made a point of listening to the radio rather than try to make a conversation.

Once they had arrived they hustled in to the boutique and Meredith was relieved to see that Katie was already there.

Katie and Lisa hurried to Meredith and told her that had organised lunch for her "Oh and Mer" Lisa added. "The Gallery of Modern Art wants to buy some of your work? Plus there is also an interested buyer for your 'nights eye.'

Meredith sighed. "Aunt Lisa can we not do this right now. It's not a good time." Meredith gestured to her friends .

Lisa looked to the girls who were obviously not happy with Meredith. "The neo natal resident isn't happy with me because i had a running race with my future husband and my competitive person hates that i'm on top." Meredith explained Lisa nodded.

"So do we get to see the dresses Stella designed?" Kisa asked.

Meredith smirked. "Yes and i have a surprise for you."

Lisa looked at Meredith concerned.

"It's a good thing." Meredith told her.

She was about to add more but her phone rang. Meredith's face brightened when she saw who was calling.

"Hi" she answered.

"Yeah that's my car... sure... yeah she's here... i'm sure she'll love it." Meredith said with a big grin. "Ok... come in." Meredith hung up the phone and moved towards the door.

Stella Mitchell walked in and Meredith embraced her whole heartily. "It's so good to see you." Stella said enthusiastically.

Stella stepped back and looked Meredith over "So how far along are you?" she asked.

Meredith bit her bottom lip, "a couple of months." Meredith told her sheepishly.

"May I?" she asked

Meredith nodded.

Stella lifted Meredith's blouse and looked at the curve. "The dress is still doable." she told the nervous Meredith.

"Are you sure?" Meredith asked.

Stella giggled "of course Mer, now do tell, why are you showing so much if your only 2 months along?"

Meredith grinned. "You wouldn't believe me if i told you?" she giggled.

"Try me Mer" Stella laughed.

"5 ... not 1 or 2 but 5." Meredith told her.

Stella shook her head. "You've always been an over achiever."

Christina scoffed in the background.

"What?" Meredith asked. "So i aim big... it comes naturally."

Stella laughed. "That's the understatement of the century." she told Christina and Izzie. "She was approached by Juliard and several artschools around the world, but she doesn't take them, instead she turns around and becomes a surgeon."

Meredith rolled her eyes. "Their a touch bitter about that at the moment. They didnt know until last night."

Stella shrugged. "It's ok. I hated you sometimes too."

Meredith giggled. "Ok, so stella this is Christina Yang and Izzie Stevens. my friends and Colleagues. You already know Katie and Aunt Lisa." Meredtih introduced. "Chris, Izzie this is my bestie Stella Mitchell. Fashion designer extraordinaire."

This time it was Stella's turn to roll her eyes. "Ok so i've brought every bodies dresses, she designed based on what I know and have seen of you all." she informed them.

Christina and Izzie looked confused.

"Ok Mer sent me photos of you and forwarded your measurements." she explained. "Now because Christina apparently loves blood, and Izzie is a surgeon, Katie is a doctor and i love red, the dresses are in fact red." Stella tells them. "Red and Satin."

Meredith nodded.

"So lets see them." Katie said excitedly.

Stella moved to the counter. "I had several dresses delivered here for Dr Meredith Grey." she informed the assistant.

"Oh Miss Mitchell it is a pleasure to offer you our facilities." the assistant replied.

"We're very grateful" Stella beamed.

The young assistant stood there in awe for a moment before finally saying. "I'll just go get them for you."

When she returned Stella handed out the dresses to the bridesmaids. Each was wrapped in a plastic dress bag. She then ordered them into a change room.

Meredith could hear their gasps and Izzie let out a small excited squeal.

"Why aren't you putting yours on?" Meredith asked.

Stella shrugged. "Why bother, i mean i know it fits and i know what it looks like and i promise you will love it."

"Smug aren't we" Meredith smirked.

"Well it's the only thing you can't out do me in." Stella teased.

"Oh that's because fashion has never really been my thing." Meredith mocked. "But one day you never know."

Stella couldn't help but stick her tongue out at her.

"Now now girls." Lisa stirred.

Stella giggled. "Sorry Aunt Lisa."

Meredith shook her head. "Get your own Aunt Lisa.. this ones mine."

Lisa jokingly held her arms wide open. "There's plenty of me to share."

Meredith rolled her eyes. "You girls good to go?" she called to them.

"We'll be right out." Katie called.

"Get your panties out your arse." Christina called, while Izzie came rushing out.

"Wow" Meredith gasps at the sight of Izzie.

"Isn't it the best." Izzie exclaimed.

Meredith turned to Stella with a big grin. "Its fantastic."

"I'm flattered." Stella giggled.

Izzie did a twirl.

"I'm coming out" Katie called, before she made her way out from behind the curtain.

Merediths eyes widened at the sight of her. "Oh my god katie, you look absolutely beautiful."

"Why thank you." Katie beamed. "Love the dress by the way." she directed to Stella.

"Wow you girls have a way with words." Stella stirred.

"Chris come out" Meredith called.

"Before i do" Christina replied. "I want you to remember that the last dress i wore was my wedding dress"

Meredith rolled her eyes. "Get over yourself and get your arse out here."

"Fine" Christina replied and them she stepped out.


	41. i dont have a mother

Everyone had been dazzled by their bridesmaids dresses and Lisa had been surprised when Stella had handed her a dress bag. She had looked confused when she tool it. Meredith had then hurried her into one of the rooms. "Put it on, i want to see it." she ordered.

Again they all waited nervously for Lisa to come out and show off her dress.

When she finally did she came out nervously and stood in front of them. Meredith and Katie whisted while Christina and Izzie stood there in shock.

Stella encouraged Lisa to spin around.

"What do you think?" she asked Lisa.

"I love it, but i do have to ask, why do i have a dress?" Lisa replied.

Meredith stepped forward biting her bottom lip. "Well ah, you see... i don't have a mother... so i was... going to have you as... an auntie of the bride... or something... instead." she answered. "I... I... hope you don't mind."

Lisa looked taken aback by Merediths answer at first, and she stood there in shock.

"I... I'm sorry. I... I... should have asked." Meredith whispered and lowered her gaze to miss the smile that was forming on Lisa's face.

"I should have asked, i mean it was rude of me to even think that you'd want to do this for me. I mean i'm not you're daughter and i have kept you guys out of my life for the past 3 years. i shouldn't have you dont..."

"Mer" Lisa sighed cutting her off. She stpped forward. "Meredith" she said a little louder to get Meredith's attention.

Meredith went quiet, but still didn't look up.

Lisa moved to her and Lifted Meredith's head so she would be looking at her. "I would be honored to look upon you as if you were my daughter. I already do Mer. I'm proud of you and i really don't know what to say. But thankyou Mer. I'd love to."

Meredith looked at her a little stunned. "You do? You will?"

"Yes Mer, i will." Lisa said pulling her in for a hug. "Now Mer, i understand that there is one last dress to be fitted for sure, and that is yours sweetie. So go jump into it and let me look at the beautiful girl before me. Let me glimpse what you are going to look like in a few days."

"You want to see me in my dress?" Meredith asked nervously.

"There is nothing we'd like more." Stella said as she stepped in and handed Meredith her dress.

"Dazzle us Mer." Katie said as she too stepped up and rested a hand on her back. "Plus we need to make sure that dress will fit despite the baby bundle in your womb."

Meredith smiled softly. "Ok"

She takes the dress from Stella and slowly makes her way into the change room, and changes into her dress.

Once finished with no announcement, she steps out to the mixed expressions on her friends faces.


	42. family business

****

Meredith returned to the hospital and was continuosly busy. She had arranged with Lisa, Stella and Katie for them all to come around for tea that night. All she had to do was mention Pizza, and they had promised to be there.

What Meredith didn't know was that at the same time Derek and Mark were plannning on having their whole family over for Pizza.

When it came time to knock off from work, Meredith was relieved that she had finished. She headed for Mark's office. He was standing there looking guilty, with Derek, waiting for her.

"What did you do?" Meredith asked as she fell into Marks arms.

"Ummm... youknow how i said or suggested that we would have a quiet night at home, well i kind of invited the family over." he told her.

Meredith stepped back and frowned. "You did what?" she asked in her best attmept to fake angry.

"I kind of invited the family over." he said again.

Meredith couldn't help but smile.

"What?" Mark asked.

"Me too" Meredith whispered, and Derek couldn't help but chuckle.

"What's your excuse." Mark asked.

"Auntie Lisa needs to talk business. What's yours?" she replied.

"Family business." Mark laughed, "Nah, just thought it would be good to get together without the outsiders." he told her.

"Well we could go out." Meredith said quickly, "you know, my clan that is."

Mark picked up on her worry. "Not like that." he promised, "I'm talking competitive interns who become jealous snooty bitches."

Meredith raised her eyebrows.

"I saw them this morning. They weren't nice." Mark told her.

She quietly groaned.

"So the whole family is getting together for pizza." he said. "We better order now. They'lll be at our place by the time we get home."

Meredith shook her head. "We wont be having a quiet night any time soon." she told him.

"Maybe the honey moon." He suggested.

Derek looked to Meredith, expecting a quirky come back. "I look forward to it." she sighed and he leant in to kiss her.


	43. folio

Mark had helped Meredith organise the pizza's for everyone to dig into. Again they had decided to eat outside with the kids being able to go swimming if they wished.

Mark and Pete had again set up her keyboard and violin, making sure they had waited on Meredith hand and foot, so she had no reason to turn them down later on when they asked her to play.

Meredith had yet to talk to Lisa and Katie about any of her artwork ad Stella had already bossed the boys about their tuxedo's for the wedding, and had assured Greg that his tuxedo would not cramp his style. Of course Meredith was just estatic that he had even agreed to wear a penguin suit.

Meredith had waited until everyone had eaten before she moved to have her private converstaion with her Aunt Lisa. Katie of course accompanied her because she always chipped in on the days that Meredith was overly busy that it was up to her to make the decision of what to sell and what not to. After all, she knew the story behind every painting and she also knew what she had desired to keep and not keep.

Meredith listened carefully to what Lisa had to say about the painting that one collecter wanted to purchase and what paintings the gallery had wanted. Of course she had found that the artworks that they had selected were some of her most emotive, and usually kept for her own private collection. They had resembled important milestones in her life and she was completely unsure whether she should or could bear to part with them.

These paintings were paintings that resembled such things as the first time she had ever had sex with anyone, to the first time she had given her heart to someone. Katie had looked on with concern as she watched Meredith fight the thought of parting with her memories.

Mark had no idea what they were talking about, but judging by the concerned look on Katie's face and the look of worry on Merediths face he had the urge to find out.

Mark pulled Pete over to the side. "What are the girls talking about?" he asked as he gestured to where Meredith was sitting.

"Paintings i think." Pete said with a shrug. "Mom had a few phone calls of interest for some of Meredith's work. She manages Merediths folios for her. Why do you want to know?" he asked.

"Well Katie looks concerned, and Meredith looks worried." Mark tells him.

Pete looks over at the girls. "Just go ask then. You know Meredith will tell you what's going on. But my guess is that some of the work that has been selected to either buy, or be placed in the gallery, are works that Meredith holds close to her heart. She hates to part with them, they are her memories. That's how she has captured moments of her life. Through paint and music." Pete said.

Mark raised his eyebrows. "You have no idea how much you just sounded like a girl." he told him.

Pete laughed and shook his head. "Just go ask. But i think i'm probably right. I wonder what works they were interested in. Let's go." He said, as he led the way over to where the girls were sitting quietly.

Lisa looked up at Pete and frowned, "Son" she said pointedly.

"What do they want to buy?" he asked. He had always had an interest in Meredith's artwork. But then again, he had always had an interest in her. She was his little cousin, who had became more like a sister, and she would help him busk for some pocket money, or anything else that he needed.

Meredith looked up and was biting her lip. "Provate folio." she said quietly.

Mark moved in and rested his hands on Merediths shoulders as he looked over at some of the work. "Hey, i've seen that one before." he said pointing to a painting that had explosive sections of green, with sprite purple, creating a vision of a sea of lavender. "Don't we have that."

Meredith nodded. "It's in the study on the wall." she told him

"Yeah, but it is signed MEH!" he said awkwardly.

"Yep" Katie giggled. "I think it's cool... kinda classy and laid back."

"But why MEH?" he asked.

"Meredith Elisabeth House." Meredith told him. "I didn't want to be a Grey." she said quietly. "so i went by moms maiden name."

"Oh ok" Mark nodded. "I love some of this stuff, he said as he happily flicked through the pages.

Meredith looked up at him nervously. "What.. what are you doing?" she finally asked.

"You looked worried, and Katie looked concerned. I thought i would come see what's up." he said casually, as he continued to flick through the work.

"Mark stop." She said quietly.

Mark looked down at her, as his fingers stilled on a different page.  
img  
buzznet-01.vo./assets/user...17165477666.jpg/img

"That painting is awesome Mer, it's as if you were experiencing a daunting darkness." Mark commented as he looked down at her.

"Mark close the folio." Meredith ordered. "Why did you come over here?" she asked again.

"I told you, i was worried. Katie looked concerned and you looked worried, so i thought i would come over and see what was going on." he told her again as he closed the folio and looked at her. "Why? Am i intruding?" he asked.

"No, it's just." Meredith spoke as she tried to find the right way to put her thoughts. "It's just were trying to work out what to do, and it's kind of distracting with you flicking through the folio." she answered.

"Oh" Mark said quietly as he moved to step back from her, "I'll go." he sighed, as he made to turn.

Meredith suddenly felt guilty. "No Mark, wait." she called.

Mark heard, but it was obvious that he had gone to a dark place where he did not want to hear her.

Meredith sighed, as he continued to walk away, walking in the direction of the house. She looked to Lisa, Katie and Pete. "Hang on a minute." she sighed. "I better go fix this." she told them as she pushed back her chair and stood up.

None of them spoke, as they knew that whilst Meredith was being defensive of her art work, she had been quite rude to Mark, to the point it was obvious that she had hurt him.

Meredith walked with the folio in her hand, cursing herself for being so stupid. "Dammit Meredith, your marrying him in like 2 days time. Pull your head in, your as bad as your mother some times." she mumbled as she continued to kick herself. She knew she had to apologise to Mark, and let him in to this part of her life.


	44. memories

Mark was pouring himself a scotch by the time Meredith reached him..

There he was with his back to her pouring himself the scotch. She could see by his stance alone, that she had upset him. She hadnt meant to. She just didn't think before she spoke.

Once he had poured it he stood there looking at it.

She moved towards him placing the folio down to his side. She then moved and put her hands on his sides.

"I know this girl who's heavily guarded, and is currently hormonal." she told him as she ran her hands up across his ribs. "not to mention that her folio, her private folio, is something that she doesn't normally share."

Mark shifted slightly but still did not speak.

"I'm sorry Mark." she sighed. "I didnt mean to be rude and push you out. It's just, I'm not used to this, you wanting to see my work... and that is my fault, because up until recently you didn't know that i painted. I guess you didnt know a few big things about me... but i do, and that folio is of some big things that have happened to me" she told him. "But if you want to have a look you can, it's just that i'm slightly troubled about something that i was talking about with Auntie Lisa, and was trying to focus on that."

"What troubled you?" he asked, as he had his drink of scotch.

"There is a gallery that wants some of my work. But they want some of the paintings from my personal folio. So - i just dont know which ones to part with. I mean they are all to do with different events in my life, they are my most emotive." She explained. "Now i dont know what to do."

"Can i help?" he asked.

He turned to look at Meredith. She bit her bottom lip nervously before finally nodding. "Ok, i guess, but you dont know any of the stories." she said quietly.

"Why dont you tell me?" he suggested, "that way we can select a few paintings that might not be as big, as a few of the others."

Meredith sighed and then noddded. "Alright." she said as she moved to climb onto the bench. Mark moved to stand between her legs. He reached for the folio and turned to the first one. It was a beautiful, the textures alone with the sky at dusk, moving from red to a light yello/orange spoke volumes of the path Meredith could see ahead of her. The sky alone gave him hope, not to mention the fact that the boabab tree at the front stood still strong bearing it's scars.

"The trees are me." she whispered. "There are one's that have been cut down, as my spirit too has been cut, and the tree at the front, is supposed to symbolise that the last person that tried to cut me down, didn't succeed, she didnt succed in wearing me down."

Mark looked ot her, he had nodded at her words, but was not sure what to say. He thought about it before he finally did speak. "It's about your mother cutting you down isn't it?" he asked.

Meredith reluctantly nodded.

"Is that something that you wish to remember? Do you wish to remember the verbal beatings you took from your mother?" he asked.

Meredtih shook her head.

"Well then that one can go to the gallery." he said confidently.

Meredith looked at him shocked.

"Look Mer, not every memory, is going to be something you want to remember in years to come." He told her. "You need to consider what memories do you wish to keep, and which ones do you not." he finished before he turned to the next page.

They continued through the folio with similar conversations. Meredith being surprised by Marks input and Mark being amazed by the beauty and raw emotion in some of her artworks.


	45. she never knew

Meredith and Mark went back outside, only after the had finished sorting through the paintings. Mark had been a great help to her. He had really put the work into perspective. Showing her what paintings she really could sell, or put in the gallery, and what ones were really too important to her to lose.

Walking hand in hand, much to everyones surprise, who had watched Mark go off in a huff, they returned to where Aunt Lisa was still sitting with Katie, but now joined by Addie, Pete and Uncle Greg. It seemed as though Wilson was having a very big conversation with Derek about a trial that had been proposed to him by Meredith. Of course Uncle Jimmy would be on Meredith's side.

"Now these are the paintings that we have chosen that we are willing to give the gallery." Meredith told Auntie Lisa. "The others in this folio, at the moment are not available. Of course that decision will be under review once i start painting again." Meredith said with a smile.

"Your going to paint again?" Asked Katie with a big grin.

Meredith nodded, and Mark put his arm around her pulling her close. "Yeah, i think i will do a fair bit, especially now that you have reminded me just how much i miss it."

Uncle Greg shook his head. "So your going to go back to being covered in paint from head to toe?" he asked with a smirk.

Aunt Lisa elbowed him.

"Yer" Meredith giggled. "But it's not as if the paint is toxic, plus just think of the time i will have with fewer hours at the hospital and maternity leave kicking in."

"So we are sending down your easel?" Aunt Lisa asked.

Meredith nodded.

"I'd think you would look hot covered in paint." Mark whispered causing Meredith to giggle and turn to kiss him.

"Ok, so those are the works?" Pete asked, looking at the paintings meredith had tabbed.

"Yer" Meredith sighed.

Katie yanked the folio out of Petes hands and began to look to see which ones Meredith and Mark had chosen.

"Mer" Katie sighed when she stopped on the last one she had chosen. It was the view of dusk from the summer house steps. "Are you sure you want to get rid of this?" she asked, flashing the painting to the others.

Meredith nodded. "Yeah why?" she asked.

"Well you painted that the last summer we had before.. before... before mom got diagnosed with Alzheimers." Katie said.

Meredith could see that Katie had an obvious emotional attachment to the picture. "It was one of the last one's you painted before you got cut off from us."

Meredith looked at Mark, he could see the sadness in her eyes.

Mark lowered his head and kissed her softly. "You can always choose another." he told her, knowing exactly what she was thinking.

"How about you have that one then, and you can pick one to put forward in it's place." Meredith suggested.

Katie looked up in shock. "You sure Mer?" she asked. Tears were pooling in her eyes.

"Katie, sweetie your my little sister. I'm sure. It's your memory too." she told her as she moved to her and put her arm around her.

Katie leaned back into Meredith's touch.

Derek and Wilson and a few of the other Shepherds made their way over to see what was going on. They slowly gathered to watch as Katie flicked through the folio of artwork.

They ohh'd and ahh'd at the different paintings until Katie came to a stop. "What about this one?" she asked.

Meredith shook her head , "No" she said firmly, "anything else but that one."

Katie looked at her shocked. As did everyone else mind you.

"Choose another Katie, That one is not going." she said before she turned away from the group.

Mark looked at her with worry, and Katie turned to Lisa, both of their faces riddled with concern.

"That's one of the only ones i dont know the story to." she told them.

That fact intrigued Mark, and left him wanting to know more.

He turned and walked to where Meredith was sitting by the pool. He sat down beside her and wrapped his arm around her. "Are you going to tell me?" he asked her quietly.

She leant into his shoulder. She could hear the whispers of everybody else.

"That painting... that painting represents everything my mother was to me." she told him. "She wasn't present when i went to sleep, she never tucked me in. But she was there when she thought that i was asleep. Pulling up the blankets and making sure i was warm. Loving me, in the only way that she knew how." she told him.

Mark sighed and held her close. "Why doesn't katie know?" He asked her as he kissed her softly on the head.

"Because she was never like that with her." Meredith sighed and remained in Mark's arms. She knew it woudn't be long before they would be offered another painting, another memory that she would have to consider loosing.

The thought made her shiver, causing Mark to pull her closer to him once more.


	46. songs for souls

Meredith had relaxed in Mark's arms, and she could feel the family move to settle back down, hoping that Mark and Meredith would come back and join them.

After a while, seeing that they hadn't moved, Aunt Lisa came over to them. "Katie has picked out another one, and i am sure that this one will be much easier to let go, because you painted two similar ones based on the same event." she reassured her.

Meredith looked up at her and nodded. "I should go take a look, shouldn't i." she said to Mark, and he moved to help her stand, and he followed.

Meredith was not surprised to see that the painting Katie had chosen was the painting that she had completed when she found her mother's album from when Meredith had been born.

She had painted her mother as a maternal woman, like she had seen her in the photos, but she had also captured a tear in the centre of the page to represent the losing of such a great importance in her life, for losing her mother.

Meredith nodded. She had infact painted a similar picture. It had been when she was going through a phase of feeling maternal herself, and needing the love of her mother to deal with the emotion.

"That's fine." she whispered, before moving to sit on a seat by the rest of the group, yet keeping to herself.

Of course she knew she wouldn't be left alone for long because soon Katie was at the keyboard, playing a few notes, and Pete had seemed to have managed to get a hold of Marks guitar that he had bought but had never had time to play.

She looked at them curiously. They knew that music and her painting was her heart, and they knew that something had obviously got her down. They wanted to cheer her up, but were unsure of how to do it.

It seemed though that they had managed to get Derek and Mark in on the act. She liked how Derek was sliding in amongst the family, and was becoming more at ease with the situation.

"This is for you Mer, you know i dont sing in public." Derek told her.

"Yeah, love you babe." Mark called out to her from their makeshift stage.

Pete started playing only for Mark to start singing, being smart and pointing to Derek as he began to sing  
_  
Hold on little girl  
Show me what he's done to you  
Stand up little girl  
A broken heart can't be that bad  
When it's through, it's through  
Fate will twist the both of you  
So come on baby come on over  
Let me be the one to show you  
_

Derek then joined in with the chorus, singing nervously considering the lyrics. Katie playing the basic cords on the keyboards.

_  
I'm the one who wants to be with you  
Deep inside I hope you feel it too  
Waited on a line of greens and blues  
Just to be the next to be with you  
_

Meredith rolled her eyes, as pete began singing the next verse  
_  
Build up your confidence  
So you can be on top for once  
wake up who cares about  
Little boys that talk too much  
I've seen it all go down  
Your game of love was all rained out  
So come on baby, come on over  
Let me be the one to hold you  
_

The boys all joined in to sing the chorus before Mark moved to bring the song home. _  
I'm the one who wants to be with you  
Deep inside I hope you feel it too  
Waited on a line of greens and blues  
Just to be the next to be with you_

Why be alone when we can be together baby  
You can make my life worthwhile  
And I can make you start to smile

When it's through, it's through  
Fate will twist the both of you  
So come on baby come on over  
Let me be the one to show you  


Meredith smiled at the boys, and she had never felt more loved as Mark broke away from the boys and came to give her a kiss.

"I love you Mer." he told her as he gave her another kiss.

Meredith sighed as he rested his forehead on hers.

"Sing for me." he asked her. "I want to hear the beautiful soul of yours."

Meredith looked over at Pete who was shifting the guitar, and Katie who was still messing around with Meredith's keyboard nervously. "You know i am only singing for you." she told him.

Mark chuckled. "I wouldn't expect anything else." he told her as he then took her hand and pulled her out of the chair.

All the kids were seated around the table by now, all the younger ones residing on their parents laps.

Meredith moved to the keyboard, and sat on the bench infront of it. She then encouraged Mark to sit next to her.

Meredith began to play the introduction, and Marks arm moved around her waist and rested on her stomach. She smiled at him tilting her head slightly, before closing her eyes, only wanting to see him as she began to play the song.  
_  
I will show you love like I've never loved before  
I will go the distance and back for more if you just say the word  
'Cause you will come alive again  
Call the trying times your friend  
Pain that you have suffered through  
Never get the best of you  
You will hope in something real  
Won't depend on how you feel  
When you call my name, then I will answer, answer_

Cause I am on your side  
Though the wind and waves  
Beat against your faith  
You were on my mind  
When the world was made  
Trust in me my child,  
Trust in me my child

She could feel mark move beside her, ans she breathed him in, needing her senses to absorb him.

__

Walk out on the water  
You have no control  
Scared of every failure  
Sacrifice your soul, please let that go

Cause you have climbed an uphill road  
You have worn a heavy load  
You have cried through endless nights  
Nearly giving up the fight  
Watch your dreams like fallen stars  
Heartache made you who you are  
Looking back you see that I've always been there

Meredith could see Mark sitting beside her on the church pew when she played in the morning, and she could imagine him being beside her in years to come, coaxing her into playing another song, for him to listen to, or to lull their children to sleep.

_  
Cause I am on your side  
Though the wind and waves  
Beat against your faith  
You were on my mind  
When the world was made  
Trust in me my child,  
Trust in me my child_

Where you gonna hide, where you gonna hide from me?  
Where you gonna go, where you gonna go that I can't see?

Cause I have heard your cry  
And it breaks my heart, for I love you so  
I will never lie  
This is not the end  
There is still a hope

Cause I am on your side  
Though the wind and waves  
Beat against your faith  
You were on my mind  
When the world was made  
Trust in me my child,  
Trust in me my child

Mark smiled as she finished, her fingers coming to a rest on their final note. He leaned in to kiss her, and to coax her into opening her eyes. He was unaware, as was she of the tears in most of the females eyes. They had picked up on the multitude of meaning in the song, especially those that knew Mark so well.

Meredith looked up at Mark, whose hand still rested on her stomach.

"I love you too." he whispered.

Meredith leaned to rest her head on his shoulder. She was content sitting their with him, resting in the comfort of his arms. Letting him show her his love.


	47. so it was your fault

Meredith had really begun to open up with Marks family. They enjoyed the fact that she was showing more of her self and her passion and talents. Although at times Meredith was worried that they would think that she was rubbing it in.

However, as great as it was that she had begun to open up to them, her first trimester had her hitting walls of tiredness, and Aunt Lisa had to nudge Mark to alert him to the fact that Meredith was falling asleep at the keys.

So he moved quickly to her side and scooped her up in his arms. "Show ends tonight guys, looks like this beautiful musician is in need of a bed."

They all whispered their good nights to Meredith as Mark walked past with her in his arms, Meredith falling asleep in the security of him.

Mark sighed as he carried her up the steps and put her down to sleep, she had completely nodded off on the way up the stairs.

Returning to their families, he sat down at the table. "You not going to kick us out?" Greg asked curiously.

"If you want to go you can, i just dont want you guys to feel like i'm pushing you out." he informed them

"Oh, well we were going to go anyway, it's 11pm, and we need to finalise the plans for the bachelor party in the morning." Pete told him.

"Dont be silly, i dont need one of those." Mark replied. His Bachelor party was definetly the last thing on his mind.

"You do, and Mer is having a bachelorette party." Addie informed him.

Mark frowned.

"Look, you'll like what we both have planned... so chill... plus i think you are both going to get a kick out of tomorrow night." Addie told him firmly.

Mark shook his head. "Addie, i'm telling you we dont need a bachelor or bachelorette party."

"Well you are, and you will both attend. It's your last nights as boyfriend and girlfriend. You can not take that night away from her. So straighten up, and dont frown at me." Kathleen interrupted.

It was obvious that the family was still getting used to the fact that Addie was now in the family again.

"Fine, if it gets you guys off my back, but nothing else please. And quiet parties... i dont want to be too drunk when it comes to my wedding day, unlike Derek." Mark said with a smirk.

"That was so your fault, and Addie almost killed me for it." Derek grumbled.

Addie pursed her lips. "So it's your fault that that happened. Remind me to kill you later."

"I'm the daddy of 5 babes, you wouldnt dare." he replied seriously.

Addie shrugged. "Maybe not, besides i like my new family too much to take the daddy of those babes. But it doesnt stop me from doing this." she told him as she stepped forward and pushed him into the cold pool.

"Bitch." Mark exclaimed as the water engulfed him.

Mark swam to the side of the pool and climbed out.

"Right" Mark said as he moved towards her, Pete and Derek jumping in to defend Addie.

"Hey, settle down, " Mamma Shepherd bossed. "You go up shower and change and go to bed with your family. and you lot." she directed to the rest of the family. "It's time for us to go and leave the family to rest. After all it seems like tomorrow is going to be a long night."

Mark grumbled running his hand through his hair.

"What was that Mark?" She asked.

"Night mom." he grumbled before moving to give her a kiss on the cheek. "Night guys" he then grumbled as he moved in the direction back to the house. He was cold, and knew now that he needed to have a warm shower to feel better.


	48. i love this part

________

Because Meredith had been asleep she hadno idea about everyone elses plans for her bachelorrette and Marks bachelor party. Of course neither of them knew that they were having a joint one either , with them parting ways in the middle of the nightt.

The gang had decided that since Meredith was pregnant with quints, it couldn't be too extravagant and the boys figured that a nice fun, but easy night at their regular bar should be good enough- considering Meredith and Mark were practically married and well on their way to starting their family.

Meredith had spent her next day, tiredly working through half of it. She had been given the other half of the day off to make sure that their plans were finalised for the wedding.

Mark had also been given the other half of the day off so he could help her with those plans, and also make sure that she didn't get too stressed out with her pre wedding jitters.

After she had double checked that the catering was still a go, and he made sure that the venue had been prepared, and that the florist was all set to set up the assembled groups of flowers then they settled a little, with Mark worrying about the last few things before they took advantage of having the rest of the day off. They snuggled on the couch for a while, watching the movie- moonlight mile.

"Oh i love this part." Meredith whispered as they watched the scene unfold

(alt+h) au./watch?vbOguYAL1vxs&featurerelated

"I think it's great how he randomly plays a song and brings her back into his life - i know it sounds corny markie- but its like they're fated - despite what they've lost - they're fated"

Mark squeezed Merediths shoulder, her head was resting in his lap. "It seems as much." he said with a little smile.

"I think the chicks are bitches." he said with a laugh "if she had her way- she would have had her claws into him."

Meredith giggled. "Some girls are like that when they see you."

Mark rolled his eyes. "Tomorrow and forever i will be all yours."

"All mine" she said with a grin.

"Hmmm..." he sighed.

Mark leant in to kiss her.

Just as his lips met hers the door bell rang.

"I dont want to get that." Meredith sighed.

"Oi Love birds open the door." They heard christina call.

Meredith grudgingly sat up and Mark moved to get the door.

Alex and Christina came trudging trailed by George, Izzie, Addie and Pete. Pete, George and Alex moved straight to mark and dragged him up to the bedroom.

Addie, Izzie and Christina zoned in on Meredith. "What's going on?" Meredith asked as she paused the dvd.

"Bachelor/bachelorette party." Izzie said with a smile.

"Oh god." Meredith groaned.

"Shut up." Christina snapped, "get your arse upstairs and get changed, we need to go like right now."

Meredith rolled her eyes, and trailed up stairs leaving Christina, Izzie and Addie waiting patiently


	49. party part 1

The girls ushered Meredith into the private area of Joes. They had this whole night planned out, including the up coming merger of both parties.

They had been left in charge of the games and entertainment while the boys had been in charge of the food and beverages. After all, they expected Mark and Meredith to seek each other out if they were kept apart for too long.

Meredith felt stupid having a bachelorette party, considering she was having quints and couldn't drink. She had even expressed that much when they were dragging her out of the house. After she had said it she had felt so stupid because she had anticipated their reasons.

"Just because you cant drink doesnt mean that we cant" Christina had told her.

"You need to Party mer before you are completely tied down to the one man." Izzie had added.

They of course hadnt expected her "How more tied do i need to be after all, i am pregnant with his kids."

Now standing in this private area she looked around and could see that the area had been plasted with pictures of Meredith and Mark. She had thought that the area had looked great until she saw 2 posters on opposite sides of the room. The girls watched as she went to look at one of them. "MERS CONQUESTS" it said and Meredith blushed as she looked at it. "Oh God" she groaned.

Katie walked up behind her. "We tracked them all down." she said with a giggle, "including Lawrence Williams." she said as she pointed to the emo guy. "He's quite the charmer you know. I think he's still hooked on you."

Meredith frowned at the thought.

"You wouldn't believe that he's a lawyer now... he seemed to remember you well." Katie giggled.

Meredith groaned. "Can we take it down?" she asked.

Katie shook her head. "Nope, its part of the fun."

Meredith sighed, "Aren't parents going to be here?" she asked.

Katie nodded. "Dont worry Mer, they'll get bored and go home."

Meredith rolled her eyes and turned to see who had arrived. So far the Shepherd Girls were there, Katie, Izzie, Christina, Addie and strangely enough Callie and Erica.

"Lets get this party started." Christina announced. Surely enough Joe came around with drinks giving Meredith a cocktail. "I'm pregnant." she sighed as she refused.

"No alcohol." he said with a smile and handed it to her. "You should like it." he promised.

Meredith took the drink and went to mingle

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Mark had been blindfolded by his brother in laws and put in the back of the car. He hated not knowing where they were going but trusted them enough to know that they wouldn't throw him out into the middle of nowhere.

He felt the car stop and two of the brothers helped him out.

He was led through a door which he had heard open. He could hear pumping music and groaned. He could guess where they were and didn't really want to be there.

"Your last night of freedom." Pete told him , "before you are hooked onto my cousin for life."

"She's knocked up with my kids." he replied still unable to see where they were. "How more hooked can you get?" he asked.

Pete chuckled as the boys untied the blind fold. "We're only here for a while before we move on." he told Mark who nodded.

"Couldnt we have just skipped the strippers?" Mark asked looking at some of the girls in their thongs. "I mean Mer looks much better in a thong." he pointed out.

"Dude i dont need to hear that." Pete protested blocking his ears.

Mark chuckled. "What its true."

Derek shook his head, knowing that Mark was telling the truth. "I'm getting the drinks."

The boys dragged him over and sat him in the front row. Mark looked up completely disinterested. He didnt feel bad being there because he really was not interested in the woman shaking her arse in front of him.

Derek handed him a drink before sitting back and smiling. Mark shook his head. His brother really didnt have much of a life these days. He knew that he would have to get him out and about after the whole wedding thing died down. He knew that Meredith would understand.

Mark was pulled from his thoughts when a young stripper named star pushed him back in his seat and began giving him a private dance.

Mark looked at the boys who had big smirks on their faces.

Mark just sighed and let the girl do her thing. The boys could see he wasn't too bothered by the whole thing and were shocked that they hadnt even got a rise from the previous manwhore.

On seeing that the young girl was getting no where with him, Pete tapped her on the shoulder and handed her a 100 note. "Sorry about that." he told the disheartened girl.

She shrugged "not my fault he's gay."

Alex couldn't help but laugh. "I'm sure his very pregnant fiance is evidence that he's not gay."

The girl scoffed and walked away.

"Thanks Man" Mark said to Alex.

Alex shrugged "what? It's true."

"Well thanks anyway." Mark said as he stood with the others.

"Time for the second part of this party." Dustin said as he pulled out the keys to the minivan they were using.

"This part will be much better." George promised as he slapped him on the back

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGA

Meredith watched as the policeman took to the stage in front of her. The song "Im too sexy" began to play as he started to undress.

All the girls cheered and Meredith sighed. She couldn't even pretend to be impressed. The only thing that could make her smile about the whole thing would be to pretend that it was Mark stripping out of a Police uniform.

She looked to Lexie who was giggling and blushing furiously.

Lexi feeling Meredith's gaze turned to smile at her, but noticed Meredith's displeasure.

Lexie frowned and moved towards Meredith. "You ok?" she asked as she got closer.

Meredith pouted. "Is it wrong that i prefer Mark in his scrubs, even when he's completely exhausted, over this guy?"

"Not wrong." Katie intercepted, "a little sad but not wrong."

Christina and Izzie made their way over.

"He's hot isnt he?" Izzie asked excitedly.

"I guess" Meredith sighed.

"Are you telling me that this is doing nothing for you?" Christina asked shocked.

Meredith nodded.

"That's just sad. Really sad." Christina replied.

Meredith folded her arms and looked for Stella. Stella had arrived when the stripper had. She spotted her standing in the corner talking to Addie.

Meredith excused herself and moved towards them.

She smiled when she reached them. "Not enjoying the show?" she asks,

"Is it wrong that my slightly chubby husband does more for me over the trim cop look - a - like?" Stella asked.

Meredith giggled. "Not at all. I'm about as interested in him as you."

Addie sighed "there is either something really wrong with us, or we are just really happy with the men in our lives."

"The latter" Stella sighed.

"That doesn't explain why the new sister in laws are loving it so much." Meredith pointed out.

"Yeah but they dont get out so much." Addie laughed as they all turned around to watch the rest of the show.


	50. party part 2

________

Dustin and Alex led the group into Joes and met up with Greg, Jimmy, Lisa and Mamma Shepherd

"Where arethe kids?" Derek asked.

"Mass - babysitters - Richard organised them." Mamma Shepherd answered, "They're a couple of nurses, I think their names were Olivia and Rose."

Alex rolled his eyes on hearing the last name.

Derek groaned.

"She's a lovely woman Derek." Mamma Shepherd told him.

"Mom, there's a saying we have and its - been there , done that - and it very much applies to Derek and Rose." Mark pointed out.

"Excuse me?" she asked Mark.

"Well you see." Mark began..

"I kind of went out with her for a while." Derek sighed.

"Oh" Mamma shepherd sounded.

"The idiot kissed her when he was seeing Mer." Alex scoffed.

"Actually i kissed her before Meredith asked me to stop seeing other people." he retaliated. "and thanks to the snitch," he said pointedly, looking at George. "she ended thins with me, miscarried my baby and is now marrying my brother."

They all went quiet and looked at him.

"I love her, even still, but i want for her to be happy, and if that is in my brothers arms and not mine, then that is life." Derek finished.

Mark looked shocked at Derek. "You still love Mer?"

Derek looked nervously at him. "I love her." he told him. "but we dont belong together."

Mark just turned away from him and walked away.

"Private area." Joe called.

Mark stormed in that direction.

The rest of the boys shook their heads at Derek before walking after Mark

gagagagagagagaagagagagagagagaggagagagaaggagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagaga

Meredith was glad to see the police man leave. It was quite odd that as he walked out Mark walked in.

She smiled on seeing him and began walking towards him. Leaving stella and Addie.

She noticed as she got closer that he wasn't too happy.

They met each other in the middle of the dance floor and he stopped just short of her.

She stood there nervously, worried that he was angry about the stripper or if it was something more.

"If you knew that Derek kissed Rose before you asked him not to see other people, and not after, would it change anything?" Mark asked.

Meredith looked shocked by the question. 'No, why would it?" she asked.

"Because he still loves you." Mark told her.

"Oh" she sighed and she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. "It doesn't matter." she told him.

"Why, its not because of the kids?" he asked looking more forlorn now rather than angry.

"No," she whispered "its because i've only got eyes for you."

Mark tilted his head to look at her. "Seriously?" he asked.

"Seriously." she whispered as she pulled his head down to kiss him.

She kissed him hard, and passionately. Trying hard to reassure him that this is exactly where she wanted to be.

She continued to kiss him breathless until they were interrupted.

"Now that the love birds have found each other, tea is ready so grab a plate." she announced.

Meredith pulled away from Mark to feel his intense stare. She kept her head tilted up to look at him. "You know i wouldn't be marrying you if i didn't love you right?" she asked him

Mark looked at her, his eyes full of lust and desire. "Mer" he whispered as his hands ran over her body.

"Right?" she asked again, wanting to eliminate all the doubt that he had.

"Right" he whispered as he leaned in to kiss her again.

His hands roamed over her body and came to rest on her stomach. "I'm tied to you." she whispered.

"and i'm hooked." he chuckled.

Mark then felt Meredith's stomach rumbled. "Dinner" he told her and Meredit sighed, she didnt want to break their connection right now.

Mark groaned and kissed her. "Let's eat woman."


	51. party part 3

Meredith and Mark were sitting next to each other. They had eaten tea, and had began playing the games that most people played at Bachelorette parties. The only difference is - the girls were dressing the boys in toilet paper wedding dresses.

They had all laughed hard at the sight of Alex in his toilet papered gown that Izzie had made him. It was by far the best, and the worst to say the least was George in the horrid dress that Christina had made him. She shrugged when she had lost - she managed to mutter something about Mamma Burke and her taste in dresses - before she returned to the bar for some tequila.

Meredith of course was beside herself. Bachelorette parties were not supposed to be combined with Bachelor parties, and yet there's had been a success. That was until the big screen came down and the lights were turned off.

The words - little black book. came across the screen.

Now Meredith was not sure if they were refering to Marks little black book that she had found one day when she had ventured through the boxes to help him un-pack, or her own little black book that was more of a journal of her sexual encounters from high school until her second lame attempt with Derek.

The screen faded and came up to an image of Natalie, one of the Shepherd sisters. "Do the words little black book bring fear to the eyes of Mark Sloan??" she asked as she ventured to flip through the book.

"I have been assigned the task to track down some of the women who the famous Mark Sloan has bedded over his years as the notorious manwhore... Mom if you still believe he is innocent, look away now." She had explained.

The screen flicked out and came upon Nancy.

"Oh God" Mark groaned at the sight.

Meredith tilted her head and looked at him.

"Oh yes," Natalie's voice came over, "Mark Sloan has slept with the bitchy Shepherd sister... although this was not found in his secret black book... this was let slip in a conversation between Nancy and Derek. "Yes Nancy - it is a right of passage." she giggled.

Nancy scowled at Natalie from across the room causing Addison to giggle.

The screen then came up on Katie's face. "So i have the pleasure of flicking through Mer's little black book, and all i can say - while i had heard the rumors - Georgie i never knew you had it in you." she chuckled as the picture of George came up on the screen. "Oh and Uncle Greg, Uncle Jimmy - if you are watching this - you better look away now - cos Mer wasn't as sweet and innocent as you would have liked to pretend."

Mark and Meredith looked at each other and then around the room which had people looking at them curiously, awaiting their reactions.

Meredith shrugged her shoulders and Mark sighed.

"This could be bad." she told him.

"It could be." he admitted.

"How many?" she asked.

"I dont know." he admitted. "U?" he asked.

"Not sure" she sighed.

They looked nervously between each other.

"Are you game?" Meredith asked him.

"I am if you are" he replied.

Meredith nodded and leant in to kiss him, before they then turned back and looked at the screen.

They had the courage to sit there and look at photo's of the people that they had collected in their little black books.

It had been fun and some they had even recorded sending their well wishes to them. However, things got a little uncomfortable as they approached the end. Addie had flicked up on the screen wishing Meredith and Mark all the best as she was a little venture in his black book, and then Derek had came up across the screen. His eyes were tired, and it was obvious that they had caught him after a long surgery.

"And wishes for Meredith Grey on her upcoming wedding?" Katie had asked him as if she were a journalist and Meredith some famous star.

Derek had shifted uncomfortably. "Mer, i love you, and i hope that you are happy." he spoke nervously, and he couldn't hide the pain in his eyes.

The screen flicked off of him back to Katie and Natalie standing together. "So there's your little black books - and tongiht we burn them." They said together.

Natalie and Katie then walked on stage with the black books that they had read from on the screen. "Say Goodbye." Katie said with a smile, the crowd completely oblivious to the unhappiness on the couples faces. Not for the burning of the books, but from Derek's last message. While some had seen the innocence in it Mark was feeling extremely jealous, and Meredith was unsure - not worried whether she was doing the wrong thing or not - but unsure of how to help ease Marks mind.

They both watched as Katie and Natalie burnt their Little Black books before Mark stood abruptly, and Meredith followed as he walked into the bathroom.

It was only then that people sensed that something was wrong.

Nobody moved as they were not sure what set this off, and the only thing the boys knew was that it could possibly have been the words of Derek beating down on Mark.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Meredith had followed Mark into the bathroom and now that she was there she wasn't really sure what she was meant to do.

She watched as Mark punched the wall viciously before bracing himself against it, mulling the thoughts that were beating withing him.

Meredith stood back and waited for him to calm a little before she moved to stand directly behind him, running her hand along his side.

She did it methodically, calming him, until he was settled enough to turn around and talk to her.

She could see the pain in his face, and to further her surprise their were tears running down his cheeks.

"Mark" she said quietly. "Mark, talk to me, you really need to talk to me."

Her hand reached up and wiped the tears away.

He leant into her touch, relieved that she was still there for him.

"If you want him..." he sighed.

Meredith tilted her head to consider his words.

"If you want to be with him..." he uttered. "I'd die."

Meredith moved in closer to him, one hand remaining on his face, while the other moved to rest upon his chest.

"See where i am." she started, and paused to consider her words.

"When i was lost, and in my own personal hell, he was with Rose, and you picked me up and pulled me from my hell... you, not him." she told him.

"When i was broken, and people started whispering about my miscarriage. You put me back together, and defended me... you not him." she said as her hand slid up his chest.

"And when i could see that i could love again, and was ready to love again. The person who showed me the way was you not him." she said with a smile.

"I do love Derek, he was my first real love - but Mark, you are the man i am in love with. You are the man i want to spend the rest of my life with, and you are the man that knows the real me - not the me that has been facade for so long. When no one else could see me - you could." she said with a smile. "There is never a choice. I want you and i need you." she told him as she pulled his head down to kiss him.

They continued to kiss, and it slowly turned heated.

Mark tugged on the base of her shirt, pulling it up and moving it over her head revealing her black lacey bra.

Meredith shivered as his hands ran over her body. This feeling was intense, and her hands worked hard to pull his shirt from being tucked into his jeans. She then slid her hands up, roaming over his chest, before sliding it off.

They continued to kiss heatedly, Mark's mouth occassionally wandering over her neck and bare skin.

"I was just... oh." A voice interrupted them.

Meredith pulled back and turned to see George's head peaking through the door.

"I was sent in to see if everything was ok." he said as he turned his head away, trying hard to not look at Meredith who was standing their in her jeans and black lacey bra.

"We'll be out in a minute." Mark said gruffly.

George nodded and quickly pulled his head out, leaving them to be alone again.

"We'll finish this later." he promised as he leaned in and kissed her again.

Meredith sighed against his mouth.

He then moved to gather their t-shirts, handing hers to her first.

"How do you feel?" she asked.

"Better." Mark sighed as he leaned in to kiss her again before pulling his shirt back on.

"You?" he asked.

"Like singing." she replied witha small smile.

"Well get out there and sing for me baby." he said smartly as his arm slipped around her waist.

"Only for you" she promised as they walked back out together. Mark and Meredith walking straight to the stage. Trying hard to completely ignore the looks that they were recieving.

George was still looking red when Meredith climbed up infront of the piano and began to play.

_  
All of these lines across my face  
Tell you the story of who I am  
So many stories of where I've been  
And how I got to where I am  
But these stories don't mean anything  
When you've got no one to tell them to  
It's true... I was made for you_

I climbed across the mountain tops  
Swam all across the ocean blue  
I crossed all the lines and I broke all the rules  
But baby I broke them all for you  
Oh because even when I was flat broke  
You made me feel like a million bucks  
You do and I was made for you

You see the smile that's on my mouth  
It's hiding the words that don't come out  
And all of my friends who think that I'm blessed  
They don't know my head is a mess  
No, they don't know who I really am  
And they don't know what I've been through like you do  
And I was made for you.

All of these lines across my face  
Tell you the story of who I am  
So many stories of where I've been  
And how I got to where I am  
But these stories don't mean anything  
When you've got no one to tell them to  
It's true...I was made for you

Ohh yea it's true... that I was made for you


	52. party part 4

**Meredith finished playing the song with Mark now occupying the stool beside her.**

"I'm glad they gave you back your music." He whispered.

Meredith lent in and kissed him. "You gave me back my heart... they just supplied it's voice."

"Cheesy" he murmured as he kissed her again.

Everyone watched on in awe. They knew that something had upset them earlier, yet they had come back united.

"Ok games" called pete who had been told to announce it.

Everyone turned to look to Addie who was now standing up on the stage.

" This is for all us young ones." She said with a laugh. "So mum, dad , and mrs shepherd you can't join in... and wilson... u can if u must."

"Hey I resent that." Greg called to addie as he was the dad she was refering to.

"Too bad." She giggled. "And you are not allowed to comment on what you see... let's play spin the bottle."

Meredith and mark looked at each other through raised eyebrows.

"I don't care who I kiss as long as I stay by yourside all night." Mark told her.

"What if I have to kiss Derek?" she asked nervously.

"I'll be ok." He sighed. "Just as long as you kiss me first."

"I think I can handle that." She whispered as she leaned in to kiss him.

"Get out of it." Christina called to them and encouraged them down to the floor where there was a pile of cushions.

Meredith sighed and stood, running her fingers along the keys.

Mark rested a hand on her shoulder as they made their way down there. The band moving behind the instruments again getting ready to play again.

Mark made sure that Meredith was seated and comfortable before he sat beside her.

Christina handed him the bottle. "You spin first mcsteamy."

Mark groaned and looked around the circle before giving it a twirl. He watched as it spun. He hoped beyond anything that it would land on Meredith and he sighed with relief when it did. "How good am I?" he chuckled.

Everyone groaned obviously disappointed as he leaned in and kissed Meredith. They allowed for the kiss to be deep, both of them enjoying it until christina reached over and slapped him on the back of the head. "Break it up you two."

Meredith sighed. "Wow sloan... was that all you've got?" she teased and he growled at her as he moved in to kiss her again.

"For crying out loud you two... just play the damn game." Christina cursed.

Meredith groaned and pulled back from Mark.

"Fine" she murmured taking the bottle and carelessly giving it a spin. She watched as it passed mark and kept going until it landed on Stella.

"I am so glad we decided to do this." Pete laughed knowing a little about stella and mer's friendship.

Stella rolled her eyes. "We can do this again mer." Stella giggled.

"What do u mean again?" mark asked curiously. Everyone else was obviously curious too as they leaned in to here the story.

"Well..." she started but didn't know exactly how to describe it.

"We played in the minors but we never went pro." Stella told them with a grin.

Meredith blushed remembering a few of their encounters.

"Hot" mark exclaimed.

"Yes our boyfriends thought so." Meredith replied as she leaned in and captured Stella's lips.

What should have been a brief interlude turned into a hot kiss. Both wanted to put on a show for those watching.

"Umm guys..." izzie said nervously.

"What?" mark said obviously enjoying the show.

"Maybe they should stop." Izzie suggested.

Meredith smirked when she pulled back from stella. "Thanks" she whsipered.

"Always yours mer." She murmured to everyones surprise.

Meredith winked as she then leaned back against mark.

Stella spun the bottle, as did many others that night. Even christina dared to kiss meredith but it wasn't as funny as watching christina have to kiss derek which led to the last few spins of the game.

Derek skillfully spun up meredith. She sighed having made it this far into the game without having to kiss him.

Meredith leaned in and gave him a simple kiss, and was surprised that all the old feelings had completely vanished. It seemed that he too realised this.

Meredith then turned and spun up George, who eyed mark nervously as he leant in and kissed Meredith.

George in turn spun up Katie who giggled as she leaned in and kissed him.

The last spin had been announced and it was Katies. She carefully looked around the group and then decided that she didn't really care as she then laid it down and gave it a quick twirl.

Everyone watched as it spun carelessly and came to rest upon derek.

Derek looked a little surprised as he leaned forward.

Katie sighed a little as she had kind of hoped to kiss alex again.

She leaned in and everyone watched as they kissed softly at first, and taking everyone by surprise when they both moved in closer to each other and the kiss deepened.

Meredith looked awkwardly to Mark who shrugged.

"Boys got a death wish." Pete muttered.

Addie rested a hand on his shoulder and then chanced a look over her shoulder at greg, lisa and wilson. Not one of them looked impressed.

They all watched as derek pulled back. "Wow" he murmured against her lips.

"Yeah wow." She sighed and bit her lip nervously. She knew she should not have kissed him like that but when their lips met something had taken over. He had made her feel warm and her body had filled with desire.

"Ok" christina said warily seeing the looks on pete and gregs face.

"Drinks" addie said as she jumped into assistance wanting to break the building tension.

Katie and derek stayed looking at each other. Their gaze intense and was only broken as meredith pulled her up off of the floor.


	53. party part 5

Meredith dragged Katie over to the bar and ordered 2 tequila shots before turning to eye her sister carefully.

"What was that?" meredith asked her not sure if she should feel any jealousy over the kiss or not. Not that she was jealous but more surprised than anything.

Katie sighed. "Something clicked." She said to meredith . She was not sure what else she could or should say.

"Something clicked?" meredith asked.

"Yeah" katie sighed. "Mer if there was anyone that I wanted to kiss it would have been Alex. You know he is more my type... but when I kissed him something clicked and I just didn't want to stop."

Meredith nodded in understanding. "I know what u mean." She then turned back and looked at both the tequila shots.

"What are u doing mer?" katie asked knowing that meredith shouldn't be drinking.

"Saving your arse." She murmured as she took both shots and walked away with a wink.

Joe looked to katie and laughed. "No one quite understands her you know."

Katie giggled. "I think I do most of the time."

Joe shook his head and handed her the cocktail he had made for meredith. "You better get this to her."

Katie looked at the drink and sighed. She didn't know why she kissed derek the way she did all she knew was that it felt right.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Mark stood there looking down at Derek.

Derek shrugged his shoulders and held out a hand for Mark to help him up.

"What are u playing at?" mark hissed once he had helped derek up.

Derek groaned and ran a hand through his hair. "It was just right." He explained.

"Sure it was. You've been stirring trouble all day." Mark said. "You broadcast to everyman and his dog that you still love my fiance and to make yourself looklike the good guy you make comments to make it seem like your happy for us but in reality people know how big of a prick u were to her."

"Meredith and I have talked it out and we have an understanding. I wasn't good for her and yes I love her but damn it mark I am not in love with her." Derek stated.

"Yeah well I don't need to be reminded of that." Mark snapped. "Your my brother... its just..." mark trailed off.

"You don't need to be reminded that she was with me first." Derek stated.

"Exactly." Mark grumbled.

There was a moment where the boys just stood there awkwardly. "Now tell me what the hell that was with Katie?" mark started.

"Like I said." Derek sighed. "When our lips met it just felt right."

"Right?" mark asked.

"Yeah like I had found my home." Derek said quietly.

"Cheesy der." Mark said with a shake of his head.

"I know, and its too soon to be thinking anything of the sort but... it felt right." Derek explained.

"So u would like for it to go further?" mark pressed with protective big brother mode kicking in.

"I don't know Mark. I would need to talk to her to see what she wants but I do know that was no ordinary kiss" derek said simply.

"Kind of like the kiss that meredith and stella shared." Mark stated.

"Yeah, but what was with that?" derek asked as he pointed to the bar.

" I do not know but it was hot." Mark said with a smile.

GAGGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Meredith gave Greg and Pete the shots of tequila and stood infront of them. "I don't know what she was thinking... and I don't know whether she will do it again." She said with some determination. "But tonight is not about her, and she is allowed to make her own mistakes."

Both boys groaned.

"So respect it and don't make a scene." She warned.

"Bloody house women think their boss." Greg muttered.

"What was that?" lisa asked.

Pete and Greg looked at her and sighed. "Have you heard this rubbbish?" he said and pointed to Meredith.

"It's not rubbish it's the truth and you should listen to her. I don't want any of you boys ruining our girls night." She warned.

They looked to watch Katie walk over with the other drinks.

"Behave" meredith reminded. she then waited to grab her drink off of katie before turning and looking for Mark.

She then spotted him over by the bar with Derek. "I will be seeing you guys." She said with a grin and made her way there.

GAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGGA

Mark watched her cross the room towards him. He couldnt help but smile at the determination on her face.

She reached him quickly and rested a hand on his chest. "Have you threatened him with his life?" she asked as she leaned in to kiss him.

"Of course." Mark said with a grin.

"Good" she sighed, as she pulled away from him and turned to look at Derek.

"That's my baby sister. You mess with her, you mess with the lot of us." She warned.

Derek nodded. "Duly noted." He replied

"Good" she beamed before turning back to Mark. "I've heard whispers of them seperating us tonight." She told him.

"Oh really?" he asked witha curious look on his face.

"Yeah" she sighed as she began to pull him away from the bar and derek.

"So what are we going to do about it?" he asked curiously.

"Well I was thinking..."

"About finishing what we started?" asked Mark.

"Yeah" she said with a soft smile.

"You up for it?" she asked as she then looked around to see who was taking notice.

"I'm always up for anything with you." He whispered as he leaned in and gave her a kiss.

Meredith giggled and led him to the spot she had found for them.


	54. party part 6

Feeling slightly exhausted and definetly sated Meredith's body slumped against Marks naked sweat covered chest.

Both were silent as they struggled to regain their breaths.

"Hot" Mark managed to say.

"Dirty" Meredith murmured.

"Hmmm..." he sighed as he kissed the top of her head.

"Love... love you." she managed as she turned her head to kiss his chest before moving a hand to tweak his nipple.

Mark groaned in desire.

"M...M...Mer" he managed.

"Hmmm?"

"Stella?" he managed.

"Yeah?" she asked letting out a sigh.

"What... what was that?" he asked.

"Kiss" she said quietly.

"Hmmm..."

"That's.. that's love." she confessed "but... but different."

Mark ran a hand down her side. "I... i want to know."

"Ok" she whispered as she lifted her head to look up at mark. "The truth?"

"All of it." he replied.

Meredith pulled his head down so that she could kiss him. The kiss was delicate, loving and so much more. "Let me get some clothes on first ok. I'm a little cold."

"Ok" he told her as he kissed her once more.

Meredith pulled away from him, grabbing for her shirt and pulling it on. "What, no bra?" he asked.

"Keep it." she said quietly. "It might get you through the night."

Mark chuckled slightly as he found his briefs and pulled them on. "That'll be comforting."

"Hmmm" she sighed.

"But it's not you." he told her as he reached for her.

Now standing in her shirt and panties in comparison to Mark in his briefs. "At least you're home tonight." she murmured as he leaned in to kiss her.

"They taking you to the old house?" he asked.

"That's the rumor." Meredith replied.

"Hmmm" he sighed "so about stella?" Mark asked.

Meredith pulled back and looked up at him. "i guess i can't run from this." she sighed.

"You could, but i know where you live." he said with a wink.

Meredith bit her lip nervously. "When... when we were in high school we... we were together." she told him.

"As in together together?" he asked. He couldn't help but be curios.

"Yeah... we were ... ummm... i guess you could say that we were a couple." she managed, "but things happened... and ummm... we went back to being best friends."

"Are you telling me that your a lesbian?" he asked.

Meredith shook her head. "We played in the minors but we never went pro."

"What?" Mark asked.

"We were... look... it became a thing we did... we love each other, but couldn't be together... boarding school was threatened... we're both happy now... she's married and he's a great guy... and we can do for you what we did for him... if thats what you want... you dont have to but the offers on the table... and like i said before... we love each other... but it's a different kind of love." she stammered.

"What did you do for him?" Mark asked. He couldn't help but be intrigued.

"Ummm... we kind of put a show before letting him join in..." she whispered, embarrassed slightly.

"Threesome?" Mark asked. His eyes lighting up at the news.

"Yeah" Meredith sighed.

"Wow" Mark said completely pulling her into his arms and kissing her deeply.

"You dont mind?" she asked.

"Babe that's every guys fantasy." he told her as he kissed her again.

"So you wont care if i have a final fling with her?" Meredith asked cheekily.

"If that's what you want." he answered instantly. "as long as i get details on my honeymoon." he told her with a wink.

Meredith shook her head.

"What?" he asked.

"You're unbelievable." she giggled.

"I'm not threatened by her." he told Meredith as he leaned in to kiss her. "unless i should be?" he asked.

"Baby my hearts set on you." Meredith replied as she ran her hand up his chest.

Mark thumbed Meredith's panties, pushing them down. "One more round?" he asked as he then pushed down his brief's.

Meredith nodded as he lifted her up and thrust straight into her.


	55. party part 7

Meredith and Mark returned to the party half hour later, only because they were worried that they would soon send out the troops in search of them.

Mark of course moved off to find the boys and have a few more drinks. He had settled with giving her a quick kiss before Meredith then too broke away to go to Stella and the girls.

"Where a go for tonight." Meredith whispered in Stella's ear despite recieving curious glances from the other girls.

"Where did you go?" Christina asked, but frowned when Meredith didnt pay attention as she listened to Stella's response.

"How did you manage that?" she had asked.

Meredith winked. "I know my boy well, and he is quite happy for us to have a play date as long as he gets details."

Stella giggled and shook her head. "You have that boy wrapped around your little finger." she stated.

"Unlike Charlie who needed a little persuasion." Meredith whispered.

"But the persuasion was good." Stella replied as she licked her lips at the thought.

"Dont stir Stel, unless you are ready to follow through." Meredith warned.

"You should know by now Mer, i always follow through." Stella quipped before pulling Merediths head down to pretend to whisper in her ear further, only to give it a slight lick.

Meredith shivered under the sensation. "I just had two rounds with my boy, and yet you already have me ready for a 3rd." Meredith told her.

Stella screwed her nose up a bit whilst doing her cute smile.

"I think we still have to hang around for a while yet." Stella informed her, "i heard that there was going to be something big to end the night."

Meredith nodded, but couldnt help but sigh. She really didnt want to hang around at this thing anymore.

"Mer" Christina said. "Mer." she tried again

Meredith was completely oblivious to the fact that Christina was trying to talk to her as she was struck by the desire that she could see in Stella's eyes.

"Meredith" Christina tried once more.

In getting no response Christina went to the bar and grabbed a glass of ice. She looked to make sure that Addie and Mark were not paying attention, thinking that those were the two that she had to be wary of, and when seeing that Addie had her tongue down Pete's throat and Mark was in a big conversation with Derek.

Christina then walked up behind Meredith and was set to pour the ice down Meredith's back when she was cut off by Natalie and Lisa.

"I wouldn't do that if i were u" Lisa told her in warning.

Christina looked back at her and shrugged and then took a step closer.

"i am warning u for your own safety... not for Merediths... obviously Pete didnt warn you that she zones out completely when talking to Stella." Lisa informed her.

"Then how do u get her attention?" Christina asked.

"Umm..." Lisa thought to herself. She was trying to remember how she used to get Meredith's attention in this situation.

Remembering only the few instances where she had caught Mereith in a complete trance, he moved forward and stood directly behind Meredith. She turned and winked at Natalie and Christina before lifting her foot and pushing in slightly on the back of Meredith's knee.

She had been all set to catch Meredith, who she knew, would have both legs give out, and she had done so with Perfection.

"Shit" Meredith had screamed as she went down with shock, and then shot her aunt a dirty look.

"Shit indeed." lisa said with a smirk.

"Your friend has been trying to get your attention for the past 10 minutes, how about you stop being rude." she told her. "Leave this banter for the bedroom." she whispered, "and entertain those that have been there for you when the rest of us havent."

Meredith looked around to see Christina with a glass of ice. "If you touched me with that there would have been hell to pay." She warned her.

"Already warned." Christina sighed putting the glass down in front of her.

"What's up?" Meredith asked as she made sure she had her footing again.

Christina looked between Stella and Meredith.

Acknowledging that she had not been spending much time with her person, she bobbed down top whisper into Stella's ear. "we will continue this later." she told her.

Meanwhile Lisa returned to Gregs side with a grin. "I dare say there will be a fling between those two tonight." she whispered to him.

"Oh really?" Greg asked.

"Yeah, they're giving each other the look." Lisa told him.

"It scares me that you know them so well." Greg admitted.

"What do u expect, i was one of the few that knew." she said with a smile as she leaned in and kissed him softly.

"That's true." he said quietly remembering what happened when Ellis found out.


	56. i i cant

Meredith was relieved to arrive home from the bachelor party, even if it wasn't her home home, these days. it was just good to get away from everyone and take a rest. Of course, Stella offered to give her a ride home while the others moaned and groaned about the whole thing.

The Bachelor/bachelorette party finished with a slide show of Photo's of Meredith and Mark. Some of them when they were younger, to the photo's of them as a couple. They had stood there with their arms around each other and embracing the final night that was going to lead to their wedding. Meredith was so excited and she was pretty sure that Mark was too. She could tell by the look in his eyes that tomorrow meant forever, and she knew, or at least hoped that neither of them really had any fears about that anymore.

Stella had guided Meredith up the stairs of the house, and Meredith then led the way towards her old bedroom, which she was told was hers for the night.

Stella seemed to seize control of the situation, and pushed her through the door to the bedroom, and into the room, directing her towards the bed.

Meredith's body jolted when Stella pushed her back onto the bed. Stella's lips found hers, and at first Meredith didn't respond, but when she did she felt confused. This was not a game of spin the bottle, something to think nothing about. This kiss meant more, and for some reason it felt wrong. She couldn't describe it. There was something wrong about this, and she knew that she needed to stop it before it went too far.

Fighting to gain some control Meredith tried to push Stella back. Stella pulled back and started to pull on Meredith's top.

"Stop" Meredith managed to murmur.

Stella looked at her confused. She waited for Meredith to say something more.

"I... i can't... we can't." Meredith some how managed.

"What?" stella asked nervously. "Dont you want me anymore?" she asked.

Meredith groaned. "We wouldn't have gotten this far if i didnt want you." she said quietly.

"Then whats the problem Mer?" stella asled as she sat back. "You've never said no to us before."

"It's umm... i just can't do this." she said almost embarrassed.

"My... my body wants you... believe me it does... but ... but the rest of me thinks that this isnt right." she said awkwardly.

"Charlie... charlie was here the last time we did this... Marks not... and i... i'm pregnant... none of this feels right... and tomorrow ... tomorrow i am getting married to this amazing guy... a guy who i love to pieces... and even though he said yes... there's, there's just too much emotional implications...do... do you get what im saying?" Meredith asked.

"You feel like you are cheating on mark, like we are an affair?" Stella asked.

Meredith nodded.

"Ok" Stella sighed.

Meredith sat up nervously and pulled her legs up to her chest.

"Mer" Stella sighed.

"Stel.." Meredith replied.

"Was our last time our last time?" Stella asked nervously.

"I.. i dont know..." Meredith sighed. "Maybe... but maybe... if with Mark... it wont feel so bad..."

"Like... like with me and charlie?" Stella asked.

"Yeah... yeah like that" Meredith said quietly.

"Oh, ok" Stella said as she moved to the side of the bed. She appeared to be getting ready to go somewhere.

"Stella" Meredith said with a strained voice.

Stella turned to look at her.

"Can... can you... can you maybe still spend the night... and ummmm... maybe... maybe you could... maybe you could lay with me" Meredith stammered the suggestion.

Stella looked at Meredith and considered the invitation.

"Ok Mer" Stella finally sighed.

"Good" Meredith said nervously as she moved to her side of the bed.

"And Mer.." stella said as she pulled the blankets back as she moved under.

"Yeah..." Meredith said as she looked up at her.

"I do love you, you know." Stella said awkwardly.

"Yer... i know" Meredith said quietly as she reached for Stella's hand, and hoped that the awkwardness will go, and sleep would encumber them.


	57. the wedding

Meredith was relieved that the day had turned out to be an absolutely beautiful one. It meant that things had so far gone to plan. The sun was bright, the breeze light and the water not so choppy.

Meredith stood in her ferry boat cabin not at all stressed, nervous or doubtful.

Her hair was pinned back off of her face, and light waves were falling down her back in an artful way. It looked perfect and almost made her feel like a bride from one of the movies. She had on very little makeup and her dress sat beautifully too. She really did feel like the princess she told she would be.

Stella, izzie, katie and christina looked stunning in their dresses and aunt lisa dazzled in her dress too.

Meredith turned to look at them and she could see that they were all waiting for her to freak out, but there was nothing for her to freak out about. She had never been so sure of anything in her life. She wanted to get down that aisle and say her vows, the vows that she herself had written.

she can't help but smile at the journey she is about to take. Her aisle is small, and yet so perfect. She could not have thought of any better place for them to marry then a ferry boat, especially this one, where they had first acknowledge their love for each other.  
There was a tap at the window and she looks to the cabin door where her uncles are standing.

Lisa moves to the door and quickly opens it.

Meredith smiles as both walk in in matching suits. She had not felt teary eyed until that moment.

She had asked both her uncles to give her away because they both held equal parts in her life. She had not felt the intense emotions of the moment until that moment. She knew that this was an ultimate commitment and yes this was a step that she was well and truly ready for, but her intense happiness had lead to her tears and now she could not wait for the moment to come.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Mark had already moved from his cabin. Alex and George had followed him happily, as did Derek, who he had decided at the last minute to join his crew along with Pete.

He had nervously shuffled out and moved to the top of the aisle. He had greeted the justice of the peace before he then took his position. Pete stood directly beside him followed by Derek, George and Alex.

He felt Pete's hand of reassurance on his shoulder. However, he didn't really need it as he knew that this was where he had wanted to be.

He took a deep breathe as he looked around at the people who had joined them on the ferry. There were people from the hospital, his family, and a few old friends from new york on his side.

On meredith's side, were also a few hospital staff, but also a few of her old friends from back east, her sisters lexie and Molly as well as a few faces he hadn't seen, people that he hadn't known.

He was not at all comfortable in knowing that his parents had found out and decided to show, and only derek and his psuedo family had understood this.

Shaking his head he tried to chase his thoughts away and focus on the task at hand. He was well and truly ready to marry Meredith. He wanted their forever and the 5 kids that she was carrying more than he had ever wanted anything in his whole life.

He looked down the aisle towards where he knew they would soon be appearing. He took a deep breath and let it out.

He then turned to look at his best men before clapping his hands. "Lets do this." He told them with a grin before nodding to his wedding planner who moved off to let Meredith know it was time to start the show.

gagagagagagagagag gagagagaggagagagagag gagagagagagagaga gagagagagaggagagagaag

Meredith stepped around the corner. Josie had gone first, she had been an absolutely gorgeous flower girl, and she had walked down towards Derek, who she had been instructed to stand with, and wait for the others to get down the aisle.

Jake had followed as a ring bearer after his twin sister, and Meredith could only think how cute they looked walking down the makeshift aisle infront of her.

Izzie had followed promptly, followed closely by Katie, christina and then Stella, who had given Meredith one last look before walking down the aisle.

**Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I cant help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay  
Would it be a sin  
If I cant help falling in love with you**

Greg and Wilson linked arms with Meredith as they stood at the top of the aisle. Meredith smiled up at both of them as they both kissed her cheeks. "You can run if you want." Greg reminded her as they took their first step onto the aisle.

"I have a paper bag." Wilson said smartly, and Meredith giggled.

"I'm good guys, i want this." she promised them.

The smiled as they continued their walk slowly down the aisle.

**Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I cant help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay  
Would it be a sin  
If I cant help falling in love with you**

Meredith looked to Mark, she had never seen him look so good, or desirable as he did that moment.

She did not care that the boys standing by him were looking at her in awe. She had dressed simple and felt beautiful in her dress, and yet still, she was completely focused on Mark.

She had never wanted him more ...

**Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I cant help falling in love with you**

The walk seemed to be taking forever, but before she knew it, she was standing in front of Mark, his hand reaching out to her.

Greg and Wilson both gave her a quick kiss before shaking Marks hand.

Meredith stood their quietly, suddenly now nervous about what was coming next.

"Let's do this." Mark said with a smile as he took her hand, and Meredith handed her bouquet back to Christina.

**Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I cant help falling in love with you  
For I cant help falling in love with you**

Meredith's eyes were focused on Mark through out the service. She had numbly gone along with everything as her eyes just looked deeply into his.

"Meredith, would you like to say your vowels?" The Justice of the peace asked her.

"Meredith honey" Mark said nervously as he gave her hand a squeeze.

Meredith quickly blinked and shook her head as if she was pulling herself out of a dream.

"I've got this." she said with a smile as she looked up into Marks face and gave him a wink.

Everyone looked on with interest. She had not let anyone hear her vowels before, and were waiting to hear the possible ramble that could come.

"When i found myself in times of Darkness,  
you were my light at the end of the tunnel.  
When i found myself scared of what was to come,  
You took my hand and helped me through."

Meredith told him confidently

"When i found myself scared to love completely,  
You loved me unconditionally  
and when i found myself falling hard  
you were the one to catch me."

Meredith smiled softly at him as she continued on.

"I vowel to be you light at the end of the tunnel,  
hold your hand whenever you need help through,  
To love you completely and unconditionally  
and to catch you whenever you fall.  
I promise to be yours for eternity."

Mark's eyes showed hints of tears. He swallowed hard as he then tried to find the words that he had prepared.

"God, i had this massive vowel worked out, but it doesnt fit, so what the hell." Mark mumbled.

"Meredith, i never ever thought i would be the marrying type, and yet here i stand, with you in front of me. I have never loved any one as much as i have loved you. You have opened me up to a world that i would never thought i could possibly belong, and yet we fit... together we fit.

So today i promise to you, to be there with you through our highs and lows, through the good times and bad, and to love every bit of you, from this day on."

Meredith bit her lip nervously. She couldn't hold back the little giggle that was building, and once she released it, Mark rolled his eyes.

They went on to exchange rings before they were told that they could kiss.

Meredith looked down at her wedding ring, and was pleased that they had made it through.

"You may kiss your bride" the justice of the peace spoke happily, and Mark pulled Meredith tight against him and kissed her passionately.

"I now present to you Dr's Meredith and Mark Sloan." the Justice of the Peace said officially.

Meredith giggled as she leant back into Mark and kissed him again, before he promptly scooped her up in his arms, and carried her back down the aisle.


	58. the reception

**meredith couldnt help but touch Mark. She rested her hands on his chest as she leaned up against him. Her eyes did not leave his as he whispered softly to her before leaning in to capture her lips.****_for all the times you stood by me  
for all the truth you made me see  
for all the joy you brought to my life  
for all the wrong that you made right  
for every dream you made come true  
for all the love i found in you  
i'll be forever thankful baby  
you're the one who held me up  
never let me fall  
Youre the one who saw me through it all  
you were my strength when i was weak  
you were my voice when i couldn't speak  
you were my eyes when i couldn't see  
you saw the best there was in me  
lifted me up when i couldn't reach  
you gave me faith cos you believed  
i'm everything i am  
because you loved me  
_  
Meredith snuggles further into her uncles arms. "I know your not my daddy." she says quietly to him, "but your the closet thing that i've got, and i'm pretty sure that you might as well have been. Cos that is how i think of you. Your not my uncle Greg anymore, your the man that made sure that i was safe."**_  
**You gave me wings and made me fly  
you touched my hand i could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
you said no star was out of reach  
you stood by me and i stood tall  
i had your love i had it all  
i'm grateful for each gave me  
maybe i dont know that much  
but i know this much is true  
i was blessed because i was loved by you  
you were my strength when i was weak  
you were my voice when i couldn't speak  
you were my eyes when i couldnt see  
you saw the best there was in me  
lifted me up when i couldnt reach  
you gave me faith cos you believed  
i'm everything i am  
because you loved me  
you were alaways there for me  
the tender wind that carried me  
a light in the dark shining your love into my life  
you've been my inspiration  
through the lies you were the truth  
my world is a better place because of you  
you were my strength when i was weak  
you were my voice when i couldnt speak  
you were my eyes when i couldnt see  
you saw the best there was in me  
liftend me up when i couldnt reach  
you gave me faith cos you believed  
i'm everything i am because you loved me  
im everything i am  
because you loved me. **_

The photographers had a field day, They could not believe how in love the couple were and happily snapped the real thing rather than having to ask the couple to pose.

Meredith could hear their camera's click and couldn't help but giggle as she dropped her lillies and wrapped both her arms around Marks neck.

Mark grinned as he lifted Meredith up and she happily wrapped her egs around his waist. Meredith threw her head back in laughter as Mark proceeded to spin around.

Soon the rest of the bridal party gathered and everyone posed for a group photo before Mark posed with his bestmen and Meredith with her bridesmaids. Family photos followed, including an awkward one with Marks parents. The photographers then began to pack up.

Meredith then turned back to Mark who moved in to nuzzle her neck. She giggled slightly as she tilted it to the side and ran her hands through his hair.

Mark caressed her bare shoulders, and on noticing her goosebumps, stripped off his jacket and slipped it over his shoulders.

Meredith relished in the warmth that the jacket provided but still burrowed further into Marks embrace.

"The ferry will be docking soon." he whispered as he dropped a kiss to her head.

"hmmmm" meredith acknowledged as she moved up his body slightly to kiss Marks neck.

"We should go down to the limo." he stumbled as he let out a soft moan.

"Dont want to." Meredith managed.

"We should." he told her again as he tilted her head up to face him.

"Here's good." she whispered as she pulled his head down to kiss her.

"Wedding reception." he reminded her.

"Can wait." she murmured against his lips.

Mark groaned as he kissed her again, this time more forcefully as his body was craving the ultimate connection, and the frustration of not being able to have that was breaking him.

"Now" Mark grumbled as he pulled back.

Meredith's head was whirling from the passion and force of the kiss. The only sense she could muster was that at least they would not be out in he open and they could do more things.

"Ok Now" she said as she grabbed him by the tie and began to lead him towards the stairs.

Mark chuckled as he followed obediently. He was pretty sure he had heard a camera click as they left those remaining behind.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Pete, Derek, Alex and George were standing out the front with Katie, Stella, Christina and Izzie. They had been waiting for an hour for Mark and Meredith, and while Pete was beginning to worry about their absence, Christina, Izzie, Alex and George could only just imagine what they are up to as they had lived with them before.

Finally they watched the limousine pull up, and the chauffer move to open the door. He looked slightly embarrassed as he helped a slightly dishelved Meredith out of the car.

They watched as Mark followed her out of the car and slipped something into his pocket. Derek looked at him knowlingly, as he remembered a time when he had done a similar thing.

Mark then took Meredith's hand and led her towards the group.

"Come here" Izzie grumbled and began to fix Meredith's dress up as Stella and Katie giggled.

Christina smirked at Meredith. "You are so predictable."

Meredith blushed slightly as Izzie finished fixing her up.

"How do i look?" She asked quickly, not wanting to look like she had just had sex when she walked into their wedding reception.

"You look good" Mark told her as he leaned in and gave her a kiss.

Meredith shook her head as she pulled away. "Who is going to let them know that we are here?" she asked.

"Done" Pete answered as he put his mobile phone back into his pocket.

Meredith smiled a thanks as she moved to snuggle up to Mark.

"Let's go" Derek said quietly as he linked arms with Katie.

Th rest of the bridal party linked arms and moved towards the entrance

Meredith watched as Christina and George walked through the doors and heard the mc introduce them.

Izzie followed closely with Alex before Katie and Derek walked in. Stella winked at Meredith before she turned and slipped her arm in Pete's and walked in.

"You ready babe?" Mark asked as he kissed the side of her head.

"I've never been more ready." Meredith told him as she linked arms with him.

"Let's go." Mark said as he then led her towards the doors.

As they entered the hall they heard the MC introduce them as DR'S MARK AND MEREDITH SLOAN.

Meredith smiled as Mark pulled her to him and kissed her hard much to the pleasure of the audience.

Meredith giggled as he pulled away and he led her to her chair. She knew that they would be eating soon and then moving onto their dances.

Meredith sat down and Mark moved quickly to sit down next to her as they waitresses moved in with the food making sure that they were catered for first.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Mark watched as Greg led Meredith to the floor. He knew that at the end of the dance he would be taking her hand and would bewhisking her off for their dance. He of course had made arrangements with the band to change the song that they had chosen, to suit their current situation.

He watched as Meredith snuggled into her uncles arms and rested her head on his shoulder. Everyone had gathered around the dance floor to watch.

"Mer" Greg said quietly as he held her close and tried to think of a way to reply.

"I dont want to let you go." She whispered.

"I'll never let you go sweetie, you're one of my little girls." he replied as he tried to fight the emotions brewing inside of him.

**Meredith pulled away from her uncle and he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek as Mark came over to take her hand. They heard the MC announce that this was their first dance and before Mark pulled her close he wiped away the tears that were streaking down her cheeks.****_all i am, all i'll be  
everything in this world  
all that i'll ever need  
is in your eyes  
shining at me  
when you smile i can feel  
all my passion unfolding  
your hand brushes mine  
and a thousand sensations  
seduce me cause i_**

"Are you ok?" he asked as he slowly pulled her to him and she snuggled into him.

"Yeah, it's just..." she started

"Emotional?" he asked and Meredith nodded.

One of Marks arms wrapped around her waist and the other slid up and down her back.

"I want you to look up at me." he ordered, and he felt Meredith tilt her head to look up at him.

Mark tilted her head to look down at her. "Keep your eyes on me." he whispered to her and she smiled softly. "This is our dance." he told her as the music started.

He smiled at the shocked expression on her face as the song he had selected introduced itself

i do cherish you  
for the rest of my life  
you dont have to think twice  
i wil love you still  
from the depths of my soul  
its beyond my control  
i've waited so long to say this to you  
it you're asking do i love you this much  
i do

In my world before you  
i lived outside my emotions  
didn't know where i was going  
till that day that i found you  
how you opened my life  
to a new paradise  
in a world torn by change  
still with all my heart  
till my dying day

i do cherish you  
for the rest of my life  
you dont have to think twice  
i wil love you still  
from the depths of my soul  
its beyond my control  
i've waited so long to say this to you  
it you're asking do i love you this much  
i do

Meredith could see the passion brewing in Marks eyes as he finished singing the song to her.

"I love you so much" Mark said to her as he dipped his head to kiss her.

Merediths hand ran through his hair as she deepened the kiss.

Neither of them wanted the kiss to end and yet, they knew that they could not continue like this in the middle of the dance floor.

"Speeches" Meredith mumbled

"Later" he replied as he kissed her again to the cheers of their friends and family

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

**"Ok, for some stupid reason us girls decided to do a tagged team effort when it came to the speech from our side of things. So i was given the task of going first, followed by Izzie, Katie and Stella.**

I'm sure we all have some crazy stories we could tell about Meredith, and just conversations that we had managed to have about Mark, or memories of his fantastic reputation, of course my favourite was when Dr Bailey announced to the nursing staff that he was a whore." Christina turned and winked at Mark, "but my first real memory of Meredith and Mark was just after McDreamy - a.k.a Dr Shepherd had punched him out. There was Meredith moving in to stitch this strangers face, and i am still unsure what he had actually said to her, all i do know is that somehow he ended up stitching his own face. Meredith had came out and we were talking about how he was suturing his own face and how much of a turn on it was. It was then that she had said that it would be a bad idea if she was to take him down for his x-rays. That sparked my interest and i was pretty sure then that she had some sort of connection with him. We continued to watch him, trying to work out his mcnickname. finally Meredith dubed him mcsteamy, and it has stuck since, so this is my toast to Meredith and McSteamy." Christina finished,

Everyone raised their glasses and there was a repeated cry of Meredith and McSteamy before Izzie stoood and Christina took her seat again.

Izzie looked over at Meredith who was sitting next to Mark. His hand was wrapped protectively around her and he was placing kisses along her neckline. Izzie rolled her eyes and then turned back to the group.

"Meredith put up with a fair hounding from George and i before she decided to let us move in. When we were first there it was obvious that we were driving her around the bend, however, we managed to overcome it and we grew to be the best of friends. I was shocked to hear that she had started to hang around with Mark, and even more so when they turned around and announced that they were a couple, i mean this was the infamous dark and twisty girl and the hospital manwhore, and yet it seemed to work. So to our dark and twisty friend and our resident manwhore, may things be bright and shiny forever." Izzie said happily.

Everyone raised their glasses and followed her with a here here, although there were a few people who found her speech inappropriate, and suprised that she had followed Christina's speech with something so odd as she had.

Katie stood nervously and looked down the table between Mark, Meredith and Derek. She cleared her throat and then moved so she could stand behind Meredith and Mark, who both only now looked up at her.

"Meredith is my sister." Katie said quietly, and Meredith smiled at her and reached for her hand. "When we were little and things weren't perfect, she was the person who protected me. She was the person to tuck me into bed at night and make sure that i stayed safe." Katie continued. "she was the one who screened my boyfriends before Pete stepped in. She was the one who made sure that i had been fed and ready for school. She, at one stage, was all that i had."

Meredith had tears in her eyes as she listened to her sister.

"Then all hell broke loose, and she had no one. She was left to carry all of this by herself. She was left to carry the load of our mother, and yet, some how she managed to do so." Katie shifted nervously, this was not how her speech was supposed to go. "She found herself in this darkness, especially after she had her heart broken by her first true love." Katie continued looking down at Derek now. "I wanted to be there for her, she had told me some things, and i wanted to be there but i was caught up in school. So i wasnt able to come to her. Slowly she told me about this guy that had been helping her work through things, that had got her to go to counselling, and work through her issues. Mark was that guy." Katie took a deep breathe and looked up to continue.

"Mark fixed my sister, in a way that i am sure nobody else could. The fitted together in a way that no other couple can. They worked through their issues together, and somehow found love in each other. I have never met someone who has ever cherished her, loved her and cared for her as much as he has. There is no one i would prefer more for her to be with. So Mer, i have been, seen and screened your new husband, and all i can say is, that i am so happy that your mcsteamy is your one true love. To Meredith and Mark."

"Meredith and Mark" was murmured around the hall as Meredith pulled Katie in for a hug, and Mark kissed her cheek.

"Thank you" Meredith whispered as she wiped away her tears.

"Welcome to the family." Katie whispered to Mark.

Mark nodded and gave her a quick hug.

Stella slowly stood and lifted her head with confidence. " Meredith and i have always been close friends. I dont really have much to say, but i can see that Mark loves her, and that is all i have ever wanted for her, so Mer, you've done good... again." Stella said quietly.

Meredith nodded and smiled softly at the only other person to have filled her heart with love. "Love you Mer" Stella said softly.

"Love you too" Meredith murmured in reply.

Mark gave her hand a squeeze. He could sense the emotion in Meredith's voice and knew that there had been so much between them that he knew Stella's words were important.

"Love you Mer" Mark whispered and drew her attention to him.

Meredith had tears in her eyes and Mark reached a hand out and ran it down her cheek.

"Hormones" she whispered.

"Don't lie." he replied as he leaned in and kissed her softly, but deeply.

"Hmmm" Meredith sighed

Slowly George stood nervously and cleared his throat. Meredith pulled away from Mark and looked towards him. She grimaced at the thought that they too would do the same.

"Just thought i would let you know that we are not going to follow suit that the ladies have set, instead we have nominated Pete to talk on our behalf."

Everyone nodded in understanding as they had all been concerned by the length of the speeches and were looking forward to the events following, between the tossing of the bouquet and the garder.

Pete stood as George took his seat. "Right well this is going to be fun." he said as he threw Meredith a smile.

Meredith rolled her eyes and curled up into Marks embrace.

"I heard about Mer and Mark when both turned down their invites to my wedding to Addison. It seemed very interesting that both had cancelled. I thought it was just a coincidence, until Addie recieved a call from Derek complaining how Mark was sleeping with Meredith. I was quick to call Meredith only to find out that she had been spending a lot of time with Mark, but hadnt actually commited to a relationship with him. It was then that i recieved the inside story from her about his assisting her and becoming her friend. She had told me that she was falling for him but wasnt sure whether she was ready to put her heart on the line. I transfered the gained information to my wife and was quick to learn about her past with Mark. She had told me what she knew about Mark and i was really worried about Meredith. I had heard about her failed relationship, and the circumstances that had followed and had even promised to keep her situation a secret. She did not want our family to worry about her. She knew that we were all busy being doctors and that Katie was at University, so i kept it to myself, but still encouraged them to come out on a weekend. Told them that we would spend the weekend at the beach together. Once they both got out here, it seemed that they had finally worked out that they wanted to be a couple. Once they arrived i sussed them out and was able to see that Mark was truly in love with her to the point that he would do everything he could for her. Unlike anything Addie had said that she had ever heard and seen when it came to Mark, they seemed to be absolutely perfect for each other. It was on that trip that i spoke to Mark about what i expected from him, and he has been considered a part of my family ever since. So we dont need any official greetings. All i know is that there are two people in the world that found the other piece of them like i had found Addie, so to our other halves and to Marks better half. To Mer and Mark."

Everyone clapped such a beautiful speech and Mark stood to shake his hand. "I consider you a brother," Mark said warmly.

Pete pulled him into a hug, and both slapped each other happily on the back.

"Now that that is done." Stated the MC, "We have a bouquet to throw and a belt to fling."

Meredith rolled her eyes, while Mark happily clapped his hands. "come on babe, after this i have the best suprise for you." Mark told her as he dragged her to her feet.

Meredith sighed and leant into him. "We haven't even cut the cake."

"We're saving that for last." he replied as he led her to the middle of the dance floor.

"Can i please have all the single ladies out on the floor?" The Mc asked and Meredith watched as Katie wandered up followed by izzie who was dragging Christina as well. Slowly the few people that were included in the group had gathered where they were directed.

Meredith winked at Christina. She knew how uncomfortable she was feeling standing in the middle of the group because she should have been married ages ago.

Meredith turned around so she had her back to the group. She had a rough idea where everyone was and had her heart set on throwing it towards Izzie. She had heard that things were going well for her, and things were looking in that direction, so she closed her eyes and aimed for her.

Meredith heard the laughter and then curiosity got the better of her and she turned to see all bar one girl scattered on the floor. That person was christina who was standing back with her arms folded, she hadn't even attempted to catch the bouquet.

Meredith waited to see who came up with the bouquet and was quite shocked to see the person who was now holding it.

Mark moved up close to her and chuckled as his arms went around her waist. "This should be interesting." he said as he nuzzled close on her neck.

Meredith sighed, she was getting tired now and her stomach was doing sommersaults.

"Come on babe, lets do this, then all we have left are two little things and then i think it will be home time." he told her

Meredith nodded and leaned into him, she turned to look once more at the person holding the bouquet. She could only imagine what this would mean now.

Meredith then let Mark lead her to a seat and she sat down as some crazy music the band decided to play filled the room. Mark winked up at Meredith before he heard the Mc announce that all the single men should gather around. He waited for them all to move in to position before he moved his head slowly underneath Merediths dress. He couldn't help but kiss up her leg as he made his way to her garter.

Meredith giggled slightly and she watched as people shook their heads. Mark was doing this in a manner that really should have been left for the bedroom.

Slowly she felt him reach the garter and his teeth grazed over her skin as she felt them grab hold of the garter and slowly work his way back out.

Meredith let her head hang back. She did not want to see the look on her uncles face as Mark broke the rules for his event.

She heard laughter and the click of a few camera's as she felt Mark resurface. "Gents" She heard him chuckle before he started swinging the garter around. She looked up in time to see him let it go.

Meredith watched the garter cross the room and land in another persons hands. The guy had been standing there plain faced and not even really interested in the event at all.

Mark moved to kiss Meredith. "The plot thickens." she whispers before his lips capture hers.

Mark pulls away in time to see Derek walking with the garter in hands, a big smile on his face, towards Katie, who was holding the bouquet.

"Somethings fit." Mark said simply before he leaned in to kiss Meredith again.


	59. pop go the buttons

**Mark scooped Meredith up into his arms as he carried her over the freshold of their home. She giggled softly in his ear as he held her tight.**

"Come on giggle pot." Mark said jokingly as he carried her up the stairs to their bedroom.

Anyone, on hearing Meredith's giggle would have thought that she had spent the evening drinking. There was a time when that noise would only be associated with her being drunk, but these days not so much. She was absolutley besotted with Mark, and her giggle that had been renowned for the drunken giggle was now associated with anything to do with the person who had just become her husband.

Mark had finally reached the top of the stairs and he still carried her towards the bedroom. Meredith's giggles soon were smothered by the presence of Marks lips on her own. He captured her laughs in his mouth as he kissed her softly. Meredith moaned against them.

"Dr Sloan" Mark murmured as he cuddled her close. Meredith giggled again. She had not been able to stop giggling everytime he had called her that, even when they had cut the cake and she had made sure to rub it over his face before enjoying kissing it off. Of course Mark had returned the favour.

"Love you Sloan" Meredith giggled as she kissed him hard and began to undo his tie.

"Hmmmm..." Mark moaned as he deepened the kiss.

Meredith pulled back with a giggle. "Can't you just get that off now please." she said gesturing to his suit and most of his buttons.

"What about yours?" he asked.

"It slips off completely " She replied with another giggle.

"Show me" Mark said as he placed her down on her feet.

Meredith smiled seductively as she made rest of the way to their room. She reached behind her pulled on the ribbon that had her dress tied closed.

Mark watched as the dress fell from Meredith and she let it pool around her feet.

"Like what you see?" Meredith asked with another small giggle as she moved towards him.

Mark fumbled with his buttons. He needed to get out of his clothes and to his new wife as soon as he could.

Meredith giggled as he frantically pulled at the buttons on his vest. She watched as he grew frustrated and pulled not on the buttons, but in the end, on his vest. He popped all the buttons as he tore it off of his chest.

"Are you in a hurry?" Meredith asked as she walked closer to him.

Mark growled as he then moved to rip off his shirt and began working on his belt. "Let me help you." Meredith said quietly as she took over undoing his buttons while he removed his belt and unzipped his pants.

"I need you." Mark told her as he dipped his head to kiss her hard.

"and i you." Meredith replied as she felt his hands move down her sides.

Mark kissed her one more time before he slid his pants off. He then moved quick to pick her up and carry her towards the bedroom.

"Love you." Meredith sighed with content as Mark laid her down and prepared to thrust into her. She was well and truly ready to consemate their marriage.

"And i love you." Mark told her with a wink as he entered her, moving to dip his head to kiss her lightly.


	60. shower sex

**Mark looked down upon Meredith sleepily. He hated that he had to wake her up. They needed to go catch the necessary flight for their honey moon, and as excited as he was for the next two weeks, he wanted to let her sleep. Yesterday had been a big day, and last night had been long and tiring. For him that is, and he was pretty sure it had been for her too. After all it was the monumental moment of the day for him, to consummate their marriage.  
Just thinking about that night made him rise. He could remember every thrust, every moan, and every toe curling orgasm. And there were plenty of orgasms. He could remember every round and every position.**

He blushed slightly as he looked down at her again. His mind constantly flashing with moments from last night, flickering through his body, causing him to groan.

"Don't start without me." Meredith moaned as she could feel his manhood rubbing up against her.

"I wasn't going to." Mark whispered as he leant in to kiss her.

Meredith moaned as she slipped her arm around his neck. She groaned slightly though when he pulled back. "As much as i want to Dr Sloan, we have to get ready to leave." Mark told her.

"Shower sex?" Meredith asked hopeful.

Mark sighed. He looked over to the clock on the side of the bed. It read 5:30. They had an hour before they needed to be at the airport, which meant that they had half an hour to be out the door.

"I don't know." Mark told her. "We need to be out the door at 6."

Meredith sighed.

Mark leaned in to kiss her again.

"We can you know." Meredith said quietly, her hand sliding down his chest and down towards his crutch. Stroking him delicately. She heard him groan.

"Mer" he groaned.

Meredith grinned seductively as she rolled over so that she was on top of him.

She rubbed her body all over him, the head of his penis loitering around it's entry point.

Meredith lowered herself onto him smiling mischievously as she swirled her hips before lifting herself back up.

Mark groaned with frustration.

"If you want this." Meredith told him as she lowered herself back down onto him, swirling once more before lifting off. "You're going to have to join me in the shower."

Mark let out a gigantic sigh.

"You know you want to." Meredith told him as she lowered herself back down onto him, repeating her previous actions.

"Fuck Mer" Mark groaned as he felt his abdomen clench with the pleasure.

Meredith winked at him as she lifted off of him completely before climbing off of him and moving towards the bathroom.

Mark groaned with sheer frustration.

"So not fair" he mumbled as he moved to stand, his penis glistening with her moistness.

He could hear Meredith giggle as she turned on the shower. All he wanted now was to join her. He needed to join her because there was no way they could leave things like this.

Mark stroked himself as he moved towards the bathroom. The thought of Meredith sliding up and down his length leaving him throbbing for more.

He entered the bathroom to see Meredith with her head leaning back against the tiles, the water flowing down her body. He watched as she ran a hand down her body, over her slight bump and towards her centre.

He stroked himself a few more times before he finally couldn't bear to be without her anymore. He moved into the shower and Meredith looked up at him wickedly. "Took your time." She told him as she pulled his head down to kiss her.

Mark smiled as his hands moved to her waist and grabbed her hips. He lifted her quickly and lowered her down onto him.

Meredith let out a moan against his lips as her body accepted him completely and they found their groove.

"Oh God" she moaned as she took him whole and her back pressed up against the tiles.

Mark smiled down at her before he lifted her higher and thrust into her again. He couldn't stop himself, he needed her.

"Tease" he groaned when he felt her clench his penis.

"Love... love ..." she struggled to say as she felt her orgasm build.

"Me too." He told her as he continued pumping, building the orgasms between each other until their ultimate orgasm.

Gasping for breath, Mark lowered Meredith back to the floor but held her close, needing to feel her still pressed up against him.

"Flight" she murmured as she kissed his chest.

"Yeah" he told her as he reached for the body wash and began to massage it gently over her skin. "Flight."


	61. permission to fly

**Mark didnt mean to hurry Meredith, but they needed to get to the airport in time. He had planned this massive holdiay, and what he had considered to be the perfect holiday.**

Mark had made sure to pack their bags and put them in the car the other night. He had done so because he didnt want her to know where exactly he was taking her.

This was the one and only thing that she had trusted him with. The only thing that he had told her was that she needed her passport.

He had somehow managed to get Meredith into the car and to the airport just in time to make check in. So on making sure that he had their bags checked in he then led her towards the food courts and waiting rooms where they would have to fill in some time.

"Are you going to tell me where we are going?" Meredith asked.

Mark just simply shrugged.

"Mark" Meredith groaned.

"Come on Sloan" he murmured in her ear as he pointed towards a cafe. "You haven't eaten."

Meredith had gigggled on being refered to as Sloan. She liked the sound of it.

"Come on" Mark said as he wrapped his arms around her.

Meredith let out a groan before she stopped completely. She didn't know why she hadn't thought about it until now. She turned to look at him and Mark looked down upon her with great concern.

"We're flying." Meredith tolld him.

"Yeah" Mark said confused. He thought it was kid of obvious that they would be flying somewhere.

"I haven't been cleared to fly." Meredith whispered .

He watched as tears welled in her eyes.

"Oh baby" Mark said as he slowly caught on.

"We can't go" she murmured. "I ... i should have spoken to Addie."

"Mer, it's ok." Mark told her as he held her close. "I spoke to Addie after she did the scan. She said that we'll be ok." he whispered. "She had also told me everything i need to do to take care of you on this flight."

Meredith pulled back and looked up at him. "You did?" she asked.

"Of course i did." Mark told her firmly.

Mark moved a hand up to her cheek. "I've got everything covered. Okay?"

"Ok" Meredith sighed.

Mark kissed the top of her head before reaching down and taking her hand. "We need to get you something to eat Mer."

"You still haven't told me where we are going." Meredith reminded him.

"It's a surprise." Mark told her as they started to walk again.

They reached the little cafe before they found a booth to sit in. Instead of sitting across from her like he had on many occassions, he opted to sit next to her and hold her close.

"You know i wont be able to board the plane without knowing where we are going." she said quietly as she leaned into him.

Mark waited for the waitress to leave before he turned and replied.

"You are right." he told her.

"So where are we going." She asked.

"OK" Mark said with a fake groan.

Meredith smirked up at him as she kissed his shoulder. "Thankyou." she then said.

"Just because this is where we are flying, it doesn't mean that this is where we are honeymooning." he warned her.

"Ok" Meredith said curiously.

"Because it would be painstakingly cliche, and cliche, we are not." Mark told her.

"Ok" Meredith said again as she ran her hand up her arm.

"We are flying to Paris." Mark told her.

Meredith smiled. "You find love in Paris" she told him.

"I've already found love. Your already more than i can handle." he told her as he ran a hand over her baby bump.

"Thanks" Meredith said looking down slightly.

"And i love every bit of it." Mark said hoping to make up for his silly comment.

"Hmm" Meredith sighed.

Mark moved to tilt her head up to look at him again.

"And i love every bit of you." Mark told her as he leaned in to give her a kiss.

The waitress brought out their food for them and they began to eat in silence. Mark continually kicking himself for saying something so stupid.

"You will like where we are going." Mark finally told Meredith. "I had picked it out and bought the tickets for the random appeal of the place, but from what Pete has told me, you will consider it heaven." he told her.

Meredith nodded and just cut into her food. She knew that he hadn't meant anything by what he had said earlier, but it didnt stop this stupid mood she was in. "Stupid hormones" she grumbled as she wiped away her tears.

"Hmmmm" mark sighed as he gave her a kiss on her forehead and hoped that things will get better when they reach france.


	62. mark moments

**Mark had made Meredith walk back and forth on the plane several times during their long flight. He had rubbed her shoulders and kept her fluids up too. He was yet to tell her their final destination, but he hoped that the advice given was enough to see them through.**

Mark had considered getting them to go to some swanky resort on a beautiful island, but was unsure what the point would have been. You see he knew that they both thoroughly enjoyed sex, but there was more to there relationship for them than just sex.

He was pretty sure that she would be happy with their location, and from what he had researched, there was plenty for them to see.

Meredith was now sleeping despite all the excitement. She was jet lagged, curled up on the bed in their paris hotel room.

Mark had ran his hand over her stomach and marvelled at the curve that was developing. He couldn't really imagine what she was going to look like in a couple of months. He still couldn't believe that he was going to be a father. There was a time that he had thought he would never settle down. When he thought he would never have a family. He had hoped when he had gotten Addie pregnant that maybe, but then she had ripped that away from him.

He felt Meredith move under his touch and looked to make sure that she had not woken.

On seeing that she hadn't woken, Maark moved to put his head down near her stomach to be near his children. He had never felt so protective over anything until Meredith, and just two weeks before he had picked up the wondrous image that had been left on the ground beside his beautiful fiance - now wife. The one whom he felt so much for.

Instead of running away from the daunting preospect of not one, but 5 babies, he found that he was embracing the prospect. He could not imagine being in such a predicament with anyone other than Meredith.

"Oh i can't wait to see you guys." Mark whispered as he put his head completely on Merediths stomach.

"I never thought i could be a dad, but i promise that i will do my best." Mark continued. "if any of you are little boys then i will teach you'll need to know about girls, and all about sports. You wouldn't guess that i used to play baseball. I also played foot ball too. Most people dont know that i went to college on a football scholarship only to get my knee busted. But i can teach you so much. And if any of you are little girls, then i will keep you so safe, and i will love and protect you because you will be my little princesses. You will get whatever your heart desires." He promised.

Mark then placed 5 little kissed on Meredith's stomach. "I'm not going to be like my father." He told them. "I want to be like my dad."

Mark then slowly slid back up the bed and cuddled up closely to Meredith. He held her close with one hand drifting down to the little bump which he began to stroke.

All the while, Meredith had to fight to remember to breathe. For that moment. That Mark moment. She was sure, would be the highlight of their honeymoon. She just was not sure how she could actually describe it to anyone. After all, it did technically happen while she was sleeping.


	63. yeah rouen

**Mark had planned for them to go out for tea the night before, but on falling asleep beside Meredith, they didn't get around to it. So on his waking up, he had called down to the front desk and had ordered anything and everything that he had thought that she might possibly want to eat.**

He had gently woken her when the food had arrived, and had encouraged her to eat, and she had done so gratefully. He could see that the flight had taken a lot out of her, and that is why, when climbing into their rental car the next morning he had decided to make sure the music was down and passed her her pillow.

"What's this for?" she asked as she looked at him confused.

"You're tired Mer, we have a few hours until we hit our honeymoon location so catch up on a few z's." He told her.

Meredith sighed.

"Mer its expected for your first trimester, as was the chuck fest that occurred in the bathroom this morning. It's ok babe." He said as he reached over and took hold of her hand

Meredith sighed again as she closed her eyes.

Mark started the car and pulled out on to the free way.

"It's our honey moon Mark." She told him as she made a note of what direction they were heading.

"I know it is Mer, and it hasn't really begun until we have reached our destination. So sit back, close your eyes, and the time will just fly by." He replied as he gave her hand a squeeze.

Meredith yawned at this and sat back in her chair.  
"we have a few hours?" she asked - double checking that things were going to be ok.

"Yeah Mer, just have a nap, and i will be ok don't you worry."

Mark watched as Meredith slowly closed her eyes. He was glad that she was going to be sleeping as he had yet to tell her of their destination.

Not long after - as they were exiting paris – Mark heard Meredith's faint snores fill the car.

He couldn't help but smile at the sound, relieved that she was going to get the sleep that her body required.

Plugging in one of his earphones he flicked the play button on his ipod and put his focus back on the road. He listened to the mix that Meredith had made for him a few months ago. His favourite song came on and he turned to look at the tiny person that had just become his wife and realised that his life was almost completely perfect. The only thing missing was the minivan and the swag of kids

I'll be your man  
I'll understand  
And do my best  
to take good care of you  
Yes I will

You'll be my queen  
I'll be your king  
And I'll be your lover too  
Yes I will

Derry down green  
Color of my dream  
A dream that's daily coming true  
I'll tell you

When day is through  
I will come to you  
And tell you of your many charms

And you'll look at me  
with eyes that see  
And melt into each other's arms

And so I come to be the one  
who's always standing next to you

Reach out for me  
So I can be the one  
who's always reaching out for you  
Yes I will, yes I will

You'll be my queen  
I'll be you king  
And I'll be your lover too

Mark had not been surprised that Meredith had slept most of the trip, the only time that she did wake up was to make him pull over off of the freeway so she could throw up. He knew he should have brought supplies in case this had happen, but was lucky that Addie had given him anti-nausea pills. It had taken a bit to talk her into taking them, but once she had, she had slept better, and they had not needed to stop at all. He knew that as soon as they pulled into their holiday destination that he would need to find something that she could eat. It was a miserable way to start their honey moon. Her sickness worried him, and yet he knew that he couldn't expect much from her.

That thought alone plagued him and he figured he really should have just done the cliche island honeymoon rather than bring her somewhere he had heard she would love, only for her to be cooped up in their room waiting for a good day.

They had had a few good days lately, and he should have known that it was going to change the moment that they started their honeymoon.

He knew that the appeal of their holiday destination was going to either bring her down with the knowledge that she was not going to be in a real fit state to enjoy the place, or could possibly be in a reverse motion of giving her more of a drive to continue with the pills that Addie had given her and find a way to see the sites available to them.

Mark looked at the sign that stood on the side of the road as he cut his way through the city. He was relieved that they had made it and that he now was able to take her up to a bed. He didnt care if they spent their first day in bed, after all that is what most people expected from their honeymoon. He didnt expect sex, he just wanted to be able to hold her and make sure that she had caught up on the sleep that her body needed.

On arriving at their hotel Mark stopped directly out the front and watched as the "help" hurriedly came and unpacked the car, grabbing out their luggage.

"Your room is ready Dr Sloan." one of them said as they held the door open for him. He had moved to the otherside of the car and scooped Meredith up into his arms. He didnt have it in him to wake her up, and it was obvious that she was in a deep sleep.

"Can you ummm... can you lead the way?" Mark asked, and they nodded quickly.

Mark carried Meredith through the foyer carefully and onto the elevator.

Mark noticed how the assistant had kept looking at him curiously, but still hadnt asked him anything. He knew that it looked odd that it was his honeymoon and his new wife was out like a light in his arms. "Pregnant" Mark murmured and the guy simply nodded.

They continued to travel in silence, and their was a moment when Mark thought Meredith was going to wake as he felt her stir in his arms.

"Is she ok?" the assistant finally asked as the elevator door opened and Mark made his way off.

"Ummm... yer... she just hasnt been well." He sighed. "But do you know if we have any chance of maybe getting some gingerale up here with some savoury biscuits?" Mark asked.

"Would you like anything on them sir?" The assistant quickly asked.

Mark shook his head. "Hopefully it will be something plain for her stomach." he answered with a smile before thanking the assistant for opening the door for him.

"Well i will make sure that they are brought up promptly." the assisant answered and mark nodded. "And Dr Sloan." the assistant added as he moved back towards the door.

"Yes?" Mark asked looking curious

"If you or your wife need anything, anything at all." he said as he placed his card on the table. "Call downstairs, or simply page me. My names Claus, and i will tend to everything you need, and make your stay in Rouen a lot more comfortable." he said with a smile.

"Thanks" Mark said with a nod, and watched as the man went to close the door.

"Oh and Claus" Mark called out

Claus stuck his head back in, "yes Dr Sloan?" he asked.

"You can call me Mark." he said with a smile. "Believe me, its much easier when some of the things i might be asking you for may be rather confusing."

"Oh, Ok Dr Sloan, i mean Mark." he stammered, quite nervous of the man who had now turned around and started to put his wife down on the bed.

"Thanks Claus." Mark said with a soft smile that had remained on his face after he had finished making sure Meredith was comfortable.

"Your bags will be up shortly." Claus added quietly as he pulled the door closed.

Mark moved to lay down beside Meredith and wrapped his arms around her tightly. She smelt of her shampoo and body wash, and the small particles of vomit that had caught in her hair.

"Oh i love you." Mark whispered and kissed the back of her neck.

"HMMM... Rouen" Meredith murmured as she leaned back into him, her breathing still staying in her deep sleep pattern. "Love you too" she murmured, and Mark watched as she drifted back into her deep sleep.

"Yeah Rouen." he thought, and could only hope that its appeal will still be present in her head and heart after such a big sleep.


	64. bouts of dizziness

**Meredith awoke to soft kisses being pressed across her back and neck. She couldn't help but let out a soft moan that came with the pleasure that was heating with in her.**

She refused to open her eyes, but nestled further into Marks body.

This, this feeling right now, she thought, this is what a honeymoon should be. Many moments such as this, just curled up in your lovers, no your husbands, arms. It felt good, it felt right, it felt perfect.

Mark moved his hand down Meredith's hip, and across to her stomach. She could almost feel the smile that was on his face. She knew that life had hit the mountain of happiness, or not quite, because the nausea had been making her miserable.

"Mer" Mark said quietly, almost as if he was scared to wake her, even though he could tell by the change in breathing that she was awake.

"Hmmm" she sighed in acknowledgement.

"We are going out to tea tonight." He whispered as he kissed her neck.

"Hmmmm..." she sounded again.

"We kind of have to get up to." He told her and she let out a small sigh and rolled on to her back to look at him.

"k" she mumrmered as she turned to snuggle her head into his chest.

"Or i could get claus to organise us something." He said as he thought out loud.

"No, out, tea, is good." She murmured as she placed a small kiss on his chest.

"good" he said quietly as he slipped an arm down her side.

"How is the nausea?" he asked as he drew in a deep breath.

"Better" Meredith murmured as she slid a hand down his chest, before working its way back up.

"Good." He murmured as he pressed a kiss to her head.

"Yeah" she sighed.

Mark moved Meredith up his body so that she was looking in his eyes. "We need to shower." He told her as she bobbed her head down to capture his lips.

"Hmmm" she replied with a small smile.

"hmm" he moaned as he rolled her over and kissed her again.

"sounds like a plan." Meredith said with a playful, yet tired grin.

"Together?' he asks hopeful.

Meredith nods as she then pushes him off of her.

Mark moves back and gives Meredith enough space to climb off of the bed.

Meredith slowly stands, and at first needs to catch her footing as she hits a dizzy spell.

"Sloan" Meredith says quietly as she reached out to hold onto the chair next to the bed.

Mark moves to stand quickly and wraps an arm around her waist.

"Biscuit, or something, gingerale maybe." she said urgently.

Mark nodded before making her sit down.

He then moved to grab both of the things that she had requested. Handing her some biscuits, before making her have a drink of gingerale.

"Maybe a bath would be better." Mark suggested as he left her briefly to start to run a bath, making sure to ad the lavendar bath oils that Meredith brought with her.

When he returned he then helped Meredith to undress before walking her to the bathroom and helping her into the tub.

Mark then undressed and slid in behind her, pulling her back to rest against him.

"You ok?" he asked as he ran his hands over her shoulders.

"Yeah" she sighed in reply, "i just need some food."

Mark nodded in understanding as he let his hands roam over her body, caressing and nurturing the woman who had rocked his world.

"We'll get some soon." he promised as he placed a kiss on the side of her head, worried about her dizzy spell.


	65. take care of you

**Mark had made last minute reservations at the restuarant that Calus suggested. He then moved down stairs, guiding a beautifully dressed Meredith into the streets. Her eyes dazzled. He could tell that she was happy being here.**

Marks arm was around her waist, holding her close to him as he waited for their rental car to be brought to them.

Meredith smiled up at him and he couldn't help but kiss her. "I cant believe im here." she said to him, "after all these years, im here."

Mark smiled as he leaned in and kissed her again. "So did i do good?" he asked as he pulled away.

Meredith nodded. "this place has always seemed...." she said as she began to search for the right place.

"Dark and appealing?" Mark asked, and Meredith nodded as Mark broke away and opened her door for her.

"Its also very arty." she told him.

Mark nodded. He had already known that as he had done some research before making his final decision.

He moved around to his side of the car before climbing in.

Meredith watched as he turned the car on, and put it in to gear.

Meredith reached over and olaced her hand on Marks thigh.

Mark looked over at her and gave a smirk before pulling onto the road. "We should be able to do a few things here." he said. "I was going to get Calus to make up a list of things that we 'must see'"

Meredith nodded. "There is definitely one art gallery i want to visit." she said, "oh, and i also want to..." she trailed off when Mark gestured to the supplies in the back of the car.

"Paint?" he questioned.

Meredith nodded.

"I figured as much" he said as he raised her hand so he could kiss it. "i would love to see you at work."

Meredith blushed slightly. "it can get messy." she admitted.

Mark chuckled as they stopped at a set of traffic lights. "Everything we do tends to get messy."

Meredith giggled remembering a night months ago where, on their anniversary, they celebrated with massage oils and chocolate.

Mark leaned over and gave her a small kiss.

"Hmmm" Meredith sighed.

"I think we are going to have a fun week." he told her honestly. "Not only do you get to paint, but we get to see things that we never thought we would. Plus we also get sex." he said with a wink.

"Ah there it is." Meredith said smartly as she pushed her hand further up his leg, and dangerously closer to his waiting member.

Mark shifted slightly, not really wanting Meredith to tease him.

Meredith giggled.

Mark shot her an uncomfortable look.

"Oh Markie, can't you take the heat?" she asked.

"Its not that." he replied gruffly, not able to hide the desire in his eyes. "It's just..."

Meredith moved her hand closer again, this time running her thumb across it.

"It's just, we dont do quick, and our honeymoon is not just going to be about sex." she finished.

Mark nodded, and Meredith decided to give him a playful squeeze.

"Its okay Markie, thats what honeymoons are supposed to be about." she said sweetly, and despite knowing their location, and not knowing how far they were from the restuarant, she moved her hand to undo his pants, and found a way to release him past his bozer shorts.

Mark groaned, not sure what exactly Meredith was playing at, all he knew was that it was cruel. Especially if she was teasing.

Mark watched as Meredith slid her belt off, and decided to lean across the seat, slowly lowering herself under his arm, and kissing the top of his penis.

Mark shivered from the sensation. "Mer you dont... you dont have to." he finally choked out.

Meredith giggled a little, the vibrations doing wonders for him.

"All day you've taken care of me." she told him before she liked the head, before kissing the shaft. "Now let me take care of you."


	66. Jean Paul Jacques

**That evening had passed smoothly, as had the ones since.**

Mark had Meredith enjoying the days painting, and wandering around looking at a variety of Art Galleries and Gothic churches.

Meredith was yet to ask Mark if they could venturee to Musee des beaux- arts de Rouen. The gallery that held someone who she admired, and had known for so long. He had been a friend of her grandfathers. He was the man who had first given her a paint brush and encouraged her to paint what was in her heart.

They had two days left of their honeymoon, one day left in Rouen, and then back to Paris ready for their flight.

All Meredith could think of as she sat there on a park bench with her easel in front of her, and Mark laying o the grass near her playing his DS was making an effort to get there. She knew that if he had heard that she was in the cityand had not seen her that he would then be heartbroken.

Closing her eyes, she began to paint. This was how she had always started. She would chose a colour, and would do her first strokes with her eyes closed, picturing what it was that was in the depths of her heart.

She had slowly opened her eyes, and the painting formed in front of her. She had mixed the colours, and embraced and released everything that was within her.

Mark had put down his DS and looked up to see what it was his wife was painting. His heart filled with pride as he watched the beauty before him do what she loved, something that she had kept buried for so long.

It was only then that he saw a ma in a cloak watching them. He at first thought nothing of it, but as the hour passed, he noticed the man approaching. He walked with a cane in one hand, an obvious assistant to his walk. His features were old, and yet there was something in his eyes that he could not quite pin point.

Mark moved to stand and moved closer to his wife. He did not know who this man was, and yet he could only imagine all the crazy reasons why this man would be approaching them.

Meredith could feel the tension as it breached her space, and adding that to the painting, she then looked at it satisfied. She was happy with her efforts, and wiped te paint brush on her cloth before putting it in the tray that Mark had supplied for her. She then moved to wipe her hands on the cloth.

Meredith then proceeded to look at Mark, having felt his presence, as he stood behind her. "It looks beautiful." he murmured as he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"We have company." he whispered and Meredith looked around, only for her eyes to land on the man whom was now standing a mere 2 metres away.

She looked at him closely, before looking back at Mark. She ad no idea why he seemed so tense, and no idea why he looked so worried.

"Meredith est que vous?" (Meredith is that you?) the man finally asked.

Meredith studied the man closely before a smile formed across her face. "Jean Paul? Cest vraiment vous?" (Jean Paul? is that really you?)

"Mo enfant que vous toujours de votre coeur que je vois, mais il semble images plus brillant les remplissent cotre coeur ces jours." (My child you still paint from your heart i see, but it seems brighter images fill your heart) he told her as he moved closer and looked at the master piece in front of her.

"Les images plus brillantes d'un coeur plus leger." (Brighter pictures from a lighter heart.) she says as she gestures to Mark and watches as the old man chuckles.

Meredith moves to stand and Mark moves around from behind her bench to be next to her.

"Jean Paul" Meredith says in English. "This is my husband Mark, Mark this is the man who taught me everything i know about Painting."

Mark holds his hand out to the old man who gladly took it.

They stood there and studied each other as Mark slipped his arm protectively around his wife.

This of course caused Jean Paul to chuckle "It is good that you keep her safe, yes." he told Mark, as Meredith relaxed into him.

"Child you must see my gallery. I have been waiting for the day that you would come."

Meredith looked to Mark who could see her want. He gives a slight nod, not wanting to hold her back, and they both quickly move to pack up her work and supplies.

"May i?" he asked as he pointed to the painting she had just completed.

"It's still wet" Meredith replies, stating the obvious.

"That's fine" he states as he carefully picks up the painting and Meredith takes the brush and used the handle to write her intials "MEH" in the bottom right hand corner.

Mark watches with Interest as Meredith freely lets the man take the painting.

"You come now?" he asks, on seeing that they had finished packing.

"Yes we will come now." Meredith replies as she walks with Mark who is carrying her things back to the car, and he prepares to drive them to the art gallery.

MEANWHILE BACK AT SEATTLE GRACE:

"The surgery unit needs extra funding, especially if we are going to replace all of the equipment that was damaged by the flood." Richard told his surgical staff.

Everyone looked around amongst each other. Nobody wanted to offer any ideas, scared that the Chief would turn them down.

Katie was standing in the doorway to the auditorium. She had just came from seeing her aunt and uncles off, as they had boarded their flight back home. She of course had opted to stay, wanting to see Meredith so she could discuss a few things before she flew home to pack her things. She had only come to the hospital to pick up Richards spare house key and hoping that she could have lunch with Derek at joes.

Moving into the room, she nervously made her way down the aisle towards her father.

"What about a concert." she offered. "people can donate money, and funds can go back into the hospital."

Richard looked at her shocked. He had expected her to wait for him at his office, not just make her way down to the auditorioum.

"Katie we cant afford to pay for the entertainment." Richard replied with a sigh.

"I'm not finished yet." she told him as she moved to the stage, but didnt step onto it, instead she stopped at the base and looked up at her father.

"When you told me that funding did not cover replaicng all of the damaged equipment i did some research." she told him. "There are enough members of the surgical staff that can either play a musical instrument or sing. You have Dr Bailey, who can not only sing, but also plays the oboe, Mer can sing, play the violin and the piano. Karev can sing and play guitar. Derek plays the sax, and if dereks correct, Mark can play the drums as well as the guitar." she told him. "If they want the new equipment, why cant they do their bit to help, besides, ive ran the idea past Pete, and he even said he would come down and help out. Plus i was thinking that maybe Mer could do a few paintings and you could get our psuedo grandfather Jean Paul Jacques to evaluate them, so we have our starting price."

"Your exploiting your sister quite a bit." Richard told her.

The room was full of disgruntled murmurs, some agreeing with the suggestions and others wondering how they too could contribute.

"She will do it, you know she will." Katie told him, and gave him the look that she often used on her uncles to get her way

Ricahrd looked at the young woman who he had recently learned was his daughter. "Fine" he said to her before moving back in front of the microphone.

"Okay everyone listen up." he said as he looked out at his staff. "If you have any musical talent, or performing abilities, any other possible ways you can contribute to the concert, can you please advise trish." he stated as he then cleared his throat and looked down at his daughter. "Meeting adjourned for now.


	67. check your account

**Mark and Meredith were in awe as Jean Paul led them through his gallery. Eyes dancing as they looked at works by Picaso, Davinci and Monet.**

Jean Paul had watched as the person he had always considered a grand daughter looked around at the works. He knew that this moment was the right time to give her the news.

"As you know" he started, "i have always collected the greats, but what you dont realise is that the account you hold in the name of Meredith House has grown substantially. Your fame in the art world is increasing each week."

Meredith looked at him confused.

"A collector... he stumbled across my private collection, and his eyes grew wide when he saw your work. He went to the art enthusiasts and informed them that i had discovered a rare gem." he said with a smile. "Ever since then, your work has become notorius in my gallery, and so many others in the world."

"You.... you sold my work?" Meredith asked, she was worried, and a terrible feeling was coming over her.

"Non" he replied. "but people come to see, and that money is transfered into your account. Your work is merely hired out to hang on their walls. Trust me child, if people only knew that you were walking through these halls of mine, there would be many fans lining the street."

Meredith didnt really know what to say to him, this man was so much like a grandfather ti her that she could only take his word for it.

"Your account you must check yes." he said as he led her into a room that was filled with her work.

Meredith and Mark were shocked by the collection.

"You have given me so many." he told her. "Besides, your aunt Lia has been very encouraing about my promoting your work, although she was very worried that you had stopped painting."

Mark breaks away from Meredith as he moves around the room to study her paintings.

Meredith herself, is not sure of what she should be doing. She could see works that she had painted when she was 12, up until her trip to Europe. She had sent what work she had done whilst there to Jean Paul hoping that he would look after them.

"Everything that you have ever given me is hanging in a museum somewhere." he told her proudly. "Your name, renowned in the artworld. You should be thrilled Meredith."

Meredith bit her bottom lip as she looked around at her past. "and my aunt knows?" she asked.

Jean Paul nodded, "unbeknownst to you, your work has been taking the artworld by storm. The value of your paintings has almost quadripled, and yo have not noticed. Why? Some might ask, because you are too busy being a doctor," he told her, "and getting your name in the Medical Journals. Rising star i do believe."

Meredith sighed, she knew that this was Jean Pauls way at having a dig at her about gving up her passion for the arts.

"I guess i should thank you for doing all this." she said as she kept her eyes on Mark.

"Really child there is no need." he said with a smile. "Now how about you give your grandfather a hug." he said as Meredith moved to slip her arms around him, his phone rang.

Meredith stepped back and watched as he flipped open his phone and began to talk. Walking away to have his conversation privately.

"This is so unbelievable." MArk murmured as he slipped his arms around her waist.

"Freaky" she told him as she looked over at Jean Paul.

"Hmmmm" he sounded, agreeing with her. He was not sure what to think of the old man that had an obsession with his wife and her work.

"Ah" Jean Paul said as he came back with a smile on his face. "Young Katherine just called me. It seems she requires my service, has she spoken to you of this?" he asked.

Meredith shook her head not having a clue why her sister would need their psuedo grandfathers help.

"She must be waiting for you to get home." he said before smiling.

"Now Meredith it appears that i must leave you. I have another appointment. But you will check you account yes." he spoke enthusiastically before leaning in to kiss her cheek, before moving to shake Marks hand.

Meredith stood there and watched him walk away. She wasnt sure her head could process all that had just happened.


	68. exposed

Meredith was not sure where the rest of her hneymoon went, between packing, and travelling she seemed to find that things went in a whirl wind, and soon enough they were back in the air, making their way back to Seattle.

Meredith could feel that thigs had changed in Seattle, and she was nervous as she didnt know what to expect when she got back there. For example, on talking to her aunt, she found that her last bank statement stated that she had over a million dollars in her seperate account, and to add to that, Katie was now in Seattle and had settled into living in a house with Richard. Lisa had said something about Derek, but she wasn't sure of the status there and therefore she didnt know what she would find there.

Meredith held back from calling Katie, not exactly wanting to hear the gossip until she was there and ready to deal with it.

Mark watched as his wife grabbed hold of his hand as they prepared for the plane to land. She had been distracted through out the flight, and the day before. He knew that the visit to the art gallery had shaken her, adding to the fact that there was more than enough money in her other bank account to set her up for life, between the paintings her aunt had sold for her, and the works that were on loan around the world.

Mark reached over and brushed Merediths hair out of her face, and this somewhat gained her attention. She looked at him briefly, leaning into his touch before giving his hand a squeeze. "I'm ok." she said softly, and Mark pulled his hand out of her grasp and slipped it around her waist, holding her close.

"No babe, your not." he said as he hoped to soothe her and encourage her to talk about things.

She sighed as she felt him press a kiss to the side of her head, and knew that she needed to talk about things, to clear her head, but right now it just seemed like so much.

"I'm a... i'm a millionaire." she said softly, as a sob crept in her throat. "and i... my ... my work is everywhere... my heart... it's exposed." she said, and Mark tightened his grip on her.

"I know Mer, i know." was all he could think to say, as he listened to her cry silently. All her felt like doing right now was holding her, and waiting, waiting to see what path she wanted to take. Because right now the only path that he could see was the one where he yelled at the people that completely invaded his wifes life and exposed her to a world without her knowledge.

Mark continued to hold Meredith, her cries gradually easing by the time that the plane touched down. He then eased back a little, and encouraged her to stand.

Meredith wiped the tears from her eyes, and stood quietly, trying not to attract the attention from anyone else on the flight.

"It's ok I got you." Mark says as he then takes down there travel bags from the over head compartment before reaching for her hand.

Meredith took hold of his hand, he was the strength that she needed.

Mark lead her carefully through to the door of the plane, and helped her off. Once off they slowly made their way back through customs before making their way to the main part of the airport.

Mark looked around the airport, he was sure that he had arranged for Christina to pick them up, and yet he couldn't see her.

Meredith rested her head on Marks chest, not really concerned about how they were going to get back to their place as she knew that Mark would have sorted it.

"Oh no." Mark sighed when he looked up to see Katie standing hand in hand with Derek.

Meredith reluctantly looked up, and couldn't supress the groan that had built up inside of her.

"Mer" Katie said excitedly as she started to make her way through the crowd towards them.

Mark shot Derek a look, and he was quick to pull Katie back, and whisper into her ear. Mark watched as Katie's facial features grew with concern

Meredith returned to burying her head into Marks chest, and Mark looked at the luggage trolley that he stood beside, he didnt expect to have come home with so much stuff, and yet he knew that he shouldn't be suprised.

"It's good to see you." Katie said softly, as she tried to turn down her excitement.

"Yangs in surgery." Derek informed quickly, knowing that that was exactly what Mark wanted to know.

"Figures." Mark murmured as Derek moved to gain control of the trolley.

"Welcome home." Derek said nervously, and Meredith looked up catching his eyes.

Derek smiled softly at her, and could tell that she was a little emotional. "How about we get you guys home." he said as he encouraged Mark to walk wth him.

Mark smiled a thanks and watched as Katie fell into step next to Meredith, and could only hope that the emotional Meredith could stay calm long enough until they are home, and alone so they could talk again.


	69. i'll give you time

Mark hadn't been suprised by the fact that Meredith had fallen asleep in the car, nor was he suprised that Derek had helped unload their luggage so he could carry her up to bed. However, he was suprised by the fact that Meredith had slept for the remainder of the day, and well through the night, and now he found himself nudging her, having been trying to wake her for the past 10 minutes.

He had been on the verge of giving up, when he had the brain wave to kiss her. Of course she responded, and when he pulled back she looked like she was stil very much asleep. That was of course until he saw her smile, for which he kissed her once more before sitting back down on the bed.

"You ok?" He asked her as he looked at her with worried filled eyes.

Meredith yawned and stretched. She looked at him simply before rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Hmmm" she sounded before moving to snuggle back up into him. "I dont want to go to work today." she told him.

Mark chuckled slightly. "I dont want to either, but unfortunately we have to." he said as he leaned in and kissed her. "besides you will get sick of seeing me so much." he told her as he pulled back.

"Never" she murmured and smiled softly before a wave of neausea hit, and had her running to the bathroom, burying her head in the toilet bowl.

Mark let out a sigh as he trudged in after her, holding her hair out of her face.

"I think you need one of those tablets." he told her with a sullen look. He hated that she needed to be medicated to survive this.

Meredith sighed, but looked up at him, grateful for the wet flannel that he had passed her. He had put the wet cloth on the back of her neck, before passing her a towel to wipe her mouth on.

"You shower while i get our things ready." he told her, "and then you have the meeting with the chief." he reminded.

Meredith sighed, but still nodded her head, accepting his care.

"Now dont forget that we need to book an appointment today too." he reminded her as he moved to the shower and turned on the spray before helping her undress. He was able to notice more now than he had before the small swell that was taking over her belly.

Meredith blushed slightly, as much as she loved his adoring look, she knew that her body was changing, and it was only just the begining.

Stepping under the spray, she felt as Mark lingered a moment longer before leaving. She knew that he was going to be hovering these next few months, and yet, it was the only thing keeping her safe.

.......................................................................................................................

Meredith smiled lightly at Richard as he handed over her new badge and Jacket. She could see that he wanted to speak to her about something, and felt him look nervously at Mark, who was standing in a rather protective stance, beside her.

"Chief." she said with a small sigh, knowing that he wanted something from her but not being able to decide what.

Richard moved out from behind his desk, and Mark moved to wrap a protective arm around her waist, his hand coming to rest on her stomach.

"Meredith, you can say no." he started, and then paused trying to think of a way to put this without it sounding that she needed to do this.

Meredith bit her lip and nodded, she couldnt imagine what she would want to say no to, and yet, her body tensed at the thought of being exploited further than what she already felt, especially since finding about her art work.

Richard shuffled, and Mark groaned. "Cut to the chase Richard, what do you want." he prompted. He had been able to feel the immediate change in Meredith.

"We are having a fund raiser, because of the flood, and we need new equipment." he started and stopped nervously.

"What do you want me to do?" Meredith asked nervously.

"Ummm... we... its been suggested that we have you play some music for the night... we are.. kind of assembling a band of sorts.... of the surgical staff... and ummmm... we are also .... well it was suggested..." he said and then stopped when Mark shot him a look.

"It was suggested that we could auction off some of your smaller works, or you could maybe paint something for the auction." he finally finished.

Meredith sighed, and pulled away from Mark.

Mark looked at her nervously, he could tell what she was feeling, and knew that even though she wanted to say no, she would still say yes.

"How much money are we down?" she asked him.

"A lot" was all richard could reply.

Meredith nodded.

"I chose the music, and i manage the band." she told him upfront. "I'm not half assing this... you want a concert, its in my control." she told him.

"When do you want to have it?" she asked.

"Next month." he told her.

"And let me guess.... my name is going to be the big crowd drawer?" she asked.

Richard nodded guiltily.

"I'm going to kill katie." she grumbled before running a hand through her hair

"Richard." Mark said. He didnt know what to think of all this.

"I will give you the time to do this." Richard told her. "A couple of days a week away from cutting to organise this." he said as he tried to tempt her. "And hopefully... i will talk to the board... and maybe a pay increase." he said as he swallowed and hoped for a yes.

Meredith turned to Mark, she wanted to talk to him about this.

"I'll get back to you by the end of the day." she said before reaching for Marks hand and dragging him from the room.

Mark gave her hand a squeeze as she led him away knowing that there might possibly be more tears coming.


	70. choices

Meredith led Mark into an oncall room where she then fell into his arms, unable to hold the tears back as they began to streak down her cheeks

"I...I.." she sobbed, but did not know what she really wanted to say.

Mark pulled her close, not really sure how much of thi was actual hormones and how much of it was everything else.

He waited for the ters to pass and for her breathing to setttle.

"Talk to me Mer." he finally said as he led her to a bed to sit on.

Meredith looed up at him as he leaned down and ran a hand across her cheek. "Mer"

She felt him wipe the tears off of her cheek and sh bit her lip.

"I... no one has ever asked me if i wanted any of this." she told him. "no one asked me."

Mark nodded as he moved to kneel in front of her. "Do you want this?" he asked as he cupped her cheek. Their eyes meeting each others.

"Do you want this?" he asked again, hating the pain he saw in her eyes.

"I... I dont know." she says honestly.

Mark gives her time, not wanting to interrupt her train of thought. He watches as she wipes a tear from her eyes. "I... i dont know." she said again, a little more stronger.

"Well think about it babe." he told her as e leaned in and kissed her.

"I ... i never thought about it." she said honestly as she leaned her forehead against his. "i...i didnt really have a choice."

Mark tilts her head up so she is again looking at him. "This is your chance now." he told her as he pushed her hair back from her face. "You have a choice now Mer, and i'll be right by your side the whole time."

Meredith nodded and leaned in to kiss him softly as tears welled in her eyes.

"Thankyou" Meredith murmured as they began to spill over.

"Mer" Mark said nervously, worried about the tears that were threatening to fall again.

"I've never been given a choice before." she said softly as she moved to wipe the tears away again. "Thankyou"

Mark kissed her softly before wiping the tears from her eyes again.

"God i love you." she sighed and Mrk kissed her again knowing that this was a new life for his wife but it didnt stop him hating the pain she had experienced in her "previous life"


	71. she's stressed

Mark and Meredith had dispersedfrom the on call room with Meredith going to report to Hawkins, the Chief Resident. She knew that even though she took most of her instructions from Derek, as her chosen field was neuro, that technically Hawkins was her first point of order.

Mark had watched Meredith leav. He couldnt help but be conncerned by everything. Especially with the amount of stress Meredith was experiencing, not to mention the changes her body was undergoing.

Looking dwn the hall, Mark then began to walk. He wasnt sure who exactly he should find to talk to about this, but he knew that he needed to talk to someone, possibly one of her friends, to make sure that they could help by keeping an eye on her, mainly when he couldnt.

His legs carried him through the hospital towards the 4th floor nurses station where he would normally find Yang and a posse of interns.

He stood there deep in though waiting for Yang to arrive, thinking about the ways he could possibly approach this.

Runing a hand though his hair, he tried to buil up what he was going to say in his head.

"Dont you have something to do?" came a voice from behind him.

Mark turned around and his eyes brightened. The person ehind him was the one person whohad more power over people than the chief, and that definitely meant something.

"She's stressed Bailey." Mark blurted "and its not due to the honeymoon, its just everything else."

"are you talking about Grey?" Bailey asked with a frown.

"Obviously" Mark replied.

Bailey rolled her eyes. "Your smart enough to work this out."

"Have you heard of house art?" Mark asked remembering the term Jean Paul had used to refer to Merediths work.

He watched as Bailey wrached her brain. "Isn't she that artist that has been filling the galleries recently?"

Mark nodded, "and unknowingly that was Meredith."

Bailey tilted her head in confusion. "our Meredith is house art?"

Mark nodded. "She's now feeling violated, and very exposed."

"No wonder why the poor girl is so stressed. Her work is everywhere." Bailey commented.

Mark nodded.

Bailey sighed. "I've got it covered."

Mark went to say something else but his pager went off, as did Baileys.

"911 PIT" Mark groaned.

"Welcome back." Bailey said as they both moved off.


	72. i dont have time

Meredith rushed into the PIT 15 minutes later, her interns trailing close behind her. "We have a neuro case." Olivia called.

Meredith waited for further instructions before another nurse called . "Trauma bay 2 doc."

Meredith nodded before turning to instruct 2 of her interns to et the next ambulance, and then took the other 2 with ehr.

Making her way into the room she grabbed the patients chart and quickly scanned it.

Turning to her interns she instructed them to take her patient down to ct quickly so she could see just exactly what she was dealing with.

Handing over the chart she then moved quickly out of the room.

Looking aorund she spotted one of her interns waiting in the ambulance bay.

"Dr Polding, page Dr Grey please, tell her to clock off then get to room 341." she called to her.

The inter turned to look at her before giving a small shrug and then moving off.

Meredith knew that she couldn't clock of no matter what she wanted because as much as her family was going to need her, they also needed her on the floor to find the rest of them.

..................................................................

Mark had lstened to Meredith give the instruction to her intern. It was definitely one that peaked his interest.

He moved towards her knowing that she would be moving off to another patient soon.

"Dr Sloan" he said as he got closer, causing her to turn and look at him.

"I dont have time." she told him as she bit her lip.

Mark frowned but moved closer, resting his hands on her hips. "Why did you page lexie?" he asked.

Meredith closed her eyes, not wanting to tell him what she knew she should. Taking a deep breath she opened her eyes, forcing the tears back as she finally spoke. "We need to see if Laura and Eric are among the injured." she told him.

"Why?" he asked looking confused.

"Because i just sent Molly to get a CT. She's not looking too good."


	73. eric its molly

Mark knew that Merediht was stressed and that fact that her sister, who she wasnt really close to, had been admittd to hospital and ws getting prepared for surgery. Well it was extra stess that Meredith hadnt needed.

Mark had watched her get organised, had admired him smoothly she worked, and knew that it was another thing that she was taking in her stride.

He had not been able to find Eric and Laura among the injured, d knew it was a high possibility that they had been taken to another hospital. Still, he also had a feeling that told him that they may not have been in the car at all

Mark had pulled Molly's file and even though Susan was no longer around, it seemed like her next of kin had not been changed. Which had explained the flustered intern who had been running around trying to get consent.

As a last resort he had pulled out his phone and dialed Molly's home number. He only had it stored for the odd occasssion that Meredith had wanted him to call them.

The tone pulsed and Mark was petrified that he really had been in the accident.

On the verge of hanging up, Mark heard Eric answer the phone. "Hey dude whats up?"

Mark sighed in relief. "Is laura with you?" he asked.

"Ah yeah" Eric answered as if Mark had really asked a stupid question.

"Thank God." Mark sighed.

"Can you come to Grace?" Mark then asked after trying to find a way to break the news to his new brother in law. How was he supposed to tell him that his wife needed surgery.

"Sloan whats going on?" Eric asked. "Thatcher called me twice saying that the hospital had called looking for Susan. Molly went out this morning to go to the spa that Lexie bought her a day pass too and i havent been able to reach her."

Mark closed his eyes. "Eric its molly, she's been in a car accident. You really should come."

Mark heard the phone drop and he waited until her heard a door slam closed befire he hung up. It seemed as though Eric was on his way.


	74. i've got this

Meredith was braced with her hands on the scrub room tub. Mark could se her shoulders were tense. He knew that she shouldnt be doing this surgery, but he also knew that if he intervened then she would go off like a fire cracker.

He moved into the scrub room. Derek followed closely behind him.

"Mer" Mark said as he moved forward and wrapped his arms around her.

Meredith relazed in his arms.

"Eric and Laura are on their way. It seems like she was on her way to a day spa." he told her.

Meredith still didnt move. Her eyes were closed as she was trying to fight the wave of nausea that seemed to be beating down on her.

"Meredith" Derek said as he made his presence known. "You really shouldnt be operating on family. The hospital has rules against it."

Meredith still didnt say anything.

"I understand that you feel the need to do this, but i asked you to monitor the pit for a reason." he continued. "I cant have you on this case"

Derek and Mark thought that she was going to fight them on this, especially when Mark felt her tense again. Suddenly she turned and lunged for the runnish big, emptying her stomach of what little food she had eaten earlier.

Mark was at her side in a heart beat, a hand running comfortable circles oer hr back.

Derek moved to begin to scrub in. "I've got this Mark, make sure you get her to eat and she should go sit with Lexie. She's not looking too good."

Mark nodded. Once he knew that Meredith was done, he helped her up before walking her to his office.

gaga

Mark was worried about Meredith. After he had managed to calm her down she had a small sleep followed by somethingto eat, but now, now she was burying herself in her music.

First she had started off toying with her ipod trying to create a playlist of songs they could perform before she had then stood up and walked out of his ofice

Mark had then found her in the chapel. Her fingers were caressing the keys in a manner he had never seen or heard before.

He could see the tears streaking down her face as she played each note.

He remained in the shadows hoping that she would let him be there for her if her world fell apart.

Mark watched as she wrote things down on a piece of paper before standing and loking at him.

He began to move towards her, he could see her bottom lip quivering. He knew that everything had finally come to a head for her. Pulling her into his arms he then cradled her, easing her, knowing that there was nothing he could really do to take the pain away, but at least he could hold her, and that had to be enough


	75. open your eyes

Lexie sat with Eric and Laura. Neither had really spoke about the surgery, both knowing that things could awlways go wrong, but didnt want to think about it.

Thatcher had arrived not long after Eric, as Eric had called him as he made his way to the hospital. He had paced outside the door, his hands shaking with nerves, he would normally have had a drink by now.

No one had heard anything yet, and as hard as it was for Lexie, she knew that she couldnt leave to go find out.

The surgery had already been going for 3 hours. All Lexie could think was that they should be finished soon. She could only hope that Meredith was doing a good job.

On thinking that, she had caught sight of Mark leading her down the hall. Lexie could see that she looked terible, and could only imagine the outcome of the surgery.

Thatcher stopped where he was and his gaze pierced Meredith. He still hadnt rekindled any form of a relationship with her, even though she was now spending time with Lexie, and occasionally Molly.

Eric stood, Lexie had told them that Meredith was going to do the surgery. "Meredith" Eric said as he tried not to show how anxious he was.

"I dont know" Meredith murmured as Mark lead her to a seat.

"What?" Lexie asked.

"Derek took the surgery" Meredith said quietly and Mark thought he better elaborate.

"When Derek found out that Meredith was about to operate on Molly he took over. It's against protocol to operate on family members."

Lexie nodded and Eric just sat quietly.

Thatcher shook his head. "You mean he was worried that you were going to kill another member of MY FAMILY."

Meredith buried her head into Marks chest as he wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"Daddy dont" Lexie said and she then looked over at Laura who was watching tv.

"What?" he asked. "She may have you thinking otherwise, but its the truth."

"I read her file daddy" Lexie said as she stood up. "She had a string of complications that couldnt be helped. Meredith wasnt even in the room. She didnt kill mom."

Thatcher scoffed. "I dont believe it."

"Yer well i've been having a hard tim trying to figure out how an arsehole like you managed to father 3 beautiful daughter." Mark replied. "It must have been their mothers good genes."

"Dont" Meredith mumbled, she didnt want them fighting over her.

"Hmmm... i'd hardly say she's beautiful. I'd say she only snared you because of her mothers name. Plus she knows you have money." Thatcher bit back.

Mark moved to laugh. "Do yourself a favour buddy and learn how to use google. Once you have look up...."

"Enough" Lexie snapped

Thatcher and Mark looked over at her. "My sister." she started. "no, our sister." she said as she gestured to Meredith. "Is currently having her brain operated on. Our 3 year old neice is currently in the room and all you can do is sling shit at each other. Mark, cool it, we know you and Mer belong together, and Dad, if you weren't too busy hasseling the bottle and blaming Meredith for moms death you might actually see how fantastic your eldest daughter is."

Meredith whimpered slightly and Mark frowned. "Mer, you okay?" he asked.

Meredith shook her head. "I'm gonna be sick." she said as she quickly moved from his arms, and towards the bin that Thatcher was now standing in front of.

Thatcher not having realised looked offecnded when Meredith tried to push him out of the way.

The result being that half had made it in the bin, the other half going over Thatchers pant leg.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he cursed.

"Open your eyes." Mark exclaimed.

"She's pregnant." Lexie added as Mark moved to help Meredith back up, before calling on an intern to get her a lemonade, some cracker and a cool flannel.

"How far along?" Thatcher finally asked taking in Merediths curved figure.

"3 months." Mark answered.

Thatcher raised his eyebrows. There was no way she was only 3 months pregnant.

Mark lead Meredith abck to the seat they had occupied.

"Are you sure she's not baiting you because she's gotten fat?" Thatcher asked.

Lexie rolled her eyes. She went to snap at her father when someoe tapped him on the shoulder.

He turned around to feel a hand slap him hard across the face.

"Katie." Mark said with a smile, quite impressed.

"No one speaks about my sister like that." she told him as she them moved past him to check on Meredith.

Thatcher was seeing red. "Who the hell are you?" he asked.

Katie turned to look at him. Mark could see the twinkle in her eyes. "Katherine Webber." she answered. She then turned back to look at Meredith, crouching down to her height. "You okay Mer?: she asked.

Meredith sat up and wiped her tears from her eyes as Katie then leaned in and gave her a hug. "I'm so sorry mer." she said softly as Merediths arms moved to wrap around her tightly too scared to let go.


	76. dreams change

Richard walked with Derek towards the waiting room. He wanted to help take what ever blows that Thatcher was throwing. He had heard from the nurses about the bickering. He had called in Katie hoping that she could help support Meredith. After her visit to his office this morning, he felt that she had a lot on her mind. He was worried that approacing Meredith about the concert had left her feeling overburdened. Mark may not have sad much but he figured he was right.

Derek grimaced as he walked alongside Richard. He had hated operating on Molly. Not so much because of who she was, but what her presence would bring. He could still remember her last time in the hospital and the way that Meredith had felt. Then he remembered Thatcher and Susan, and most importantly the slap. He had hated himself for not stepping up for her and protecting her. He knew it was too late now.

They entered the waiting room and the first thing Derek noticed was Thatchers clenched fists. Richard on the other hand only noticed the way Katie's arms were wrapped around Meredith, and Marks hans moving though her hair.

Lexie and Eric stood when they spotted Derek. Derek slowly remved his scrub cap.

Lexie looked over at Laura who was asleep on the couch. She could only hope things had worked out ok.

She coded on the table but we managed to bring her back." Derek told them. "There was some swelling but we managed to control it. We wont know the extent of the damage until she wakes."

"If she wakes." Lexie murmurd.

Thatcher looked horrified. Immediately he turned to Meredith. "You did this."

Meredith didnt even look up.

"With all due respect Thatcher, Meredith wasnt in the room." Richard said trying to maintian some sort of control.

"But she was supposed to be." Thatcher replied as he moved to stand over her.

Mark was quick to his feet, pushing Thatcher back from Meredith. "Dot you dare think of touching my wife." he warned.

Derek moved to stand next to Mark followed by Richard. "If you want someone to blame, how about you look at the guy who fell asleep at the wheel. He's the real reason for the accident." Meredith said quietly.

Katie squeezed he hand and Lexie also moved to sit by her.

Eric remained standing off to the side.

"You can go see her Eric." Mark told him.

"She's in post op. Tell them Dr Shepherd sent you." Derek added

Eric looked relieved.

"We'll watch Laura." Lexie promised.

Thatcher looked at the people guarding his daughter. "She's just like her mother." he said.

"No" Ricahrd said quickly "she's better."  
Thatcher shook his head and Meredith moved to stand, pushing Mark and Meredith moved to stand, pushing Mark and the guys apart so that she could come face to face with her father.

"I would prefer to be a House than a Grey." she told him and watched as his hand twitched.

"I have so much money that i could have anything i've ever dreamed of." she added. "but dreams change, and you are no longer a part of my dreams, you havent been for a while."

Thatcher looked stumped, he felt as if he had been verbally slapped.

"I have more important dreams now." she said as she ran a hand over her stomach. "5 to be exact. Goodbye Thatcher." she sounded as she moved to the door.

She looked at her watch and was relieved to see that now was a good time to eat.

"Come on Sloan, I'm sure you promised me food and bed." she said as she linked her hand out to him. He moved quickly to take it, knowing that she was more than ready for home.


	77. are you ready?

Meredith hadn't said too much about Molly, or the head to head that she had with Thatcher. Not that she really needed to. Mark had been able to see the results from the moment that she had left the hospital.

Mark had driven her home and led her to their bedroom telling her to sleep while he made something to eat. The only problem was that when he finished making the pasta, she was out like a light and he had to wake her up.

But that had been last night, and now, this morning as Mark had driven her to work, it was as if yesterday hadn't happened. It was like Thatcher hadn't been a prick and as if Molly hadn't almost died.

"I think i will do this concert for the hospital." She told him as she ran her hand up his thigh. "I mean i've clocked more OR time than any other resident, and that's including Christina, and I'm the top of my field." She added, "plus i think it would be a good idea to slow down even if it is until the nausea passes."

Mark had smiled and nodded hishead, unsure of anything else he could really do.

"Sloan" Meredith said quietly, and Mark could sense her nervousness.

"Hmmm" he sounded to show that he was listening. "Do you want to be in the band?" she asked.

Mark looked over at her, and could see the big smile on her face.

"You mean i cant just be your groupie?" he asked.

Meredith screwed her face up and shook her head. "If i'm going to be on the stage and 4 and a half months pregnant, then i want my husband at my side."

Mark considered the answer and simply nodded. He could see Meredith's stomach much easier than he had before the wedding. It now had an obvious curve, and her breasts were much larger too.

"I think i'd prefer that." He said as his voice turned husky.

Meredith smiled slightly.

"So have you got any idea what we are going to perform?" Mark asked as he turned his head to look at her. They were in the process of turning.

Meredith shook her head. "I kinda do, but nothing final just yet." She told him. "I want to make sure i have everyone that is willing involved. I'm just hoping that Richard knows who can play or do what."

Mark pulled into the hospital car park, tilting his head to look at Meredith. "Are you ready for this?" he asked as he reached over and ran a hand over Merediths leg.

"Ready for what?" she asked.

"Thatcher, Molly, everything?" Mark said nervously.

Meredith shrugged.

Mark looked at her, his eyes full of concern.

"I'll keep busy." She told him. "I have a concert to organise."


	78. i'll tell derek

Meredith had left Mark at the residents lounge. They hadnt really spoken muh after she had brushed off Thatcher. She knew that she couldn't escape the subject forever, and yet, she could always hope.

After scrambling inteo her scrubs which were hugging her body more than usual, she headed straigh to see the Chief. She wanted to get started on the project immediately. She was hopin to use the music as an escape, and what made it even better was the fact that she could do it at work.

Movig through the halls she tried to ignore the looks she had been recieving from everyone. She figured they had all heard about her daddy show down. She knew that this hospital hadnothing better to talk about. What she didnt know was that people were staring at her obvious baby bump.

Reaching the Chiefs office she knocked softly on the door. She could tell by the large window wall he had that he was on the phone.

"Come in." he called, and Meredith didnt think twice as she turned the door know and entered the room, moving to take the seat directly opposite him.

"I'll call you back." Richard told the person on the phone before hanging up.

Merediths brow furrrowed at the gesture.

"What can i do for you?" Richard asked.

Meredith shook her head at him befre trying to focus on the main reason of why she was sitting across from him.

"I'll do the concert." she told him carefully. "But under my conditions, on my arranged terms."

Richard nodded, he knew that this had been a big ask for her.

"I paint new art orks for the auction." she told him. "I choose the music. I organise everything."

Richard nodded still waiting for the catch.

"I'm 3 motnhs pregnant Richard with quints. I've already clocked more OR hours than any other resident in my year. I've proven that im more that capable in my chosen field." she said strongly.

Richard was not sure what Meredith was going to ask. He was well aware that she was the best resident he had and the best neuro person , second to Derek, on his staff. He truly believed that she would be better than him.

"My name will be what draws the crowd, so all i want is to...." she closed her eyes as a wave of nausea came over her and she prayed that she wouldnt be sick.

"Meredith" Richard said, his voice full of concern as he watched her turn pale.

"Just give me a second." she murmured, swallowing the vomit back down.

Richard moved to grab his bin. He was able to see the sins of morning sickness on her face.

"I'm okay." she sighed as she pushed the bin away.

"You're s stubborn as your mother." he said with a frown.

Meredith moved a hand to her stomach.

"What do you want?" he asked as he moved to put a hand on her shoulder.

"Time" she finally sighed. "I nee the time to focu on the music the function and everything else going on." she said hoestly. "I'll scrub in once a week on specific cases, but the rest of the time is on this."

Richard nodded his head. "Okay, but tell me one thing." he requested.

Meredith looked at him warily.

"Whats got you down?" he asked.

Meredith rubbed her stomach. "I just need to process some things." she said somewhat honestly.

Richard ighed, he knew that she could be so reserved about things, but also the confrontation with Thatcher woudn't have helped. "Let me know if there is anyting i can do."

"There is" Meredith said as she moved to stand.

Richard looked at her ready to help.

"I need a list of who is participating."

Richard nodded and handed her the sheet.

"I'll let Derek know." he added as Meredith left.


	79. choosing the battles

Meredith had scanned the list. She was definiteyl interested in hearing some of her friends play. She was feeling better now, especially after visiting Richard.

Having closed herself up in her husbands room, she had made a point og writing fown who plays what and the possible group performances that they could do. There were people here that surprised her by being vocal artists. She really wanted to hear Bailey sing.

Taking note of what she herself wanted to play, she figured everyone listed could play a solo performance if they wished.

Leaning back against the couch and she pushed away the papers. Then moving to close her eyes. Hand moving to rest upon her stomach. The nausea had been coming and going and yet she was thrilled that she hadnt thrown up yet.

Meredith heard the door open but didnt move, she figured that it would be Mark coming to check on her, so when the person began to speak, it completely threw her.

"So this is where you've been hiding?" Lexie said timidly.

Merediths eyes shot open in surprise. She did not think anyone else knew that she was in here.

"Lexie." she finally said.

"Molly hasnt woken, Derek thinks she will wake soon though." Lexie told her.

Meredith rested her back a little. "How did you know that i was here?" she asked. She didnt want to sound rude, but she really did want to know.

"Mark saw you come in here, and Derek said he's een passed a few times to check on you cos Marks in surgery." Lexie andswered hurriedly before moving to sit down.

Meredith grumbled something before running her hand over her stomach.

"Plus dads annoyng me as he's all quiet and broody because he realises now that he had pushed you too far away. That you wont be there next time he is ready to try." Lexie finished.

"And there it is." Meredith sighed.

"It's just Mer" Lexie started off before Meredith cut her off.

"Look Lex, i spent most of my life waiting for him and then he blames me for his wifes death and he had hated me ever since." Meredith replied. "I need to worry about my new family, the one that wont walk away from me. That loves me unconditionally."

Lexie looked to say something else but Meredith cute her off. "Look Lex, i love you and Molly, your my family, my sisters, but him, he's not a part of my life anymore. I cant put myself through that anymore."

Lexie looked lost. She had no idea what to say to meredith's small out burst. So she stood, took one last look at MEREDITH before walking out of the room.

Meredith sighed as she pulled her legs to her chest. She knew that she needed to pick her battles carefully, but this thing with Thatcher could only ever lead to WAR nad Lexie needed to understand that.


	80. auditions

Auditions, for lack of a better word, was enough to gather a crowd. It was of course an interesting thing to have several doctors lines up to demonstrate their musical capabilities. Being questioned by a mere resident about their skills.

So far, Meredith had only heard Mark on his guitar. She had been impressed, she hadnt really heard him play before and was the clearly flattered when he suggested that he play something for her on the piano.

As the auditions continued Meredith was able to picture the more prominent artists playing particular pieces.

She sat in the front row of the auditorium. Her list slowly dwindling with several ticks of confirmed musicians.

Pete was on the list, and she had been shocked on recieving word that her uncle had promised to make the trip.

Ricahrd slid in the chair beside her and looked up at Derek who was on the stage playing the sax.

"He's good." Richard commented.

Meredith rolled her eyes at the comment. "Now i know where he learned to blow his own horn." she replied.

Richard chuckled lightly at the comment. "Put the claws away."

Meredith smiled, giving Derek a nod before he turned to put his sax back in its case.

Turning to comment to Ricahrd, she went to retort, only for a voice to be cleared. Turning quickly her eyes fell on Dr Bailey.

"Was i not good enough to get a call to audition?" Bailey asked her.

Merediths eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

"You can see that i play an instrument as well as sing." Bailey said defensively.

"Dr BAILEY" Meredith started and then stopped, trying to think about how to approach this. "Miranda" she finally started. "i dont want an oboe, but i do want to hear you sing." she spoke honestly. "but i wasnt looking at vocals just yet."

Bailey tilted her head taking in what Meredith said. "So what? You're just doing instrumental?"

Meredith sighed as she ran a hand over her curve. "I was going to page you later, but since you are here now." she said almost exhaustedly.

"You want me to sing now?" Bailey asked, seemingly not expecting that.

"Sure" Meredith said as she reached for her drink "lets hear it."

Meredith watched as Bailey looked as if she was mentally preparing herself before she began.

The atmosphere changing immediately as both Richard and Meredith sat up and every one else turned to watch.  
_ **  
(oo) What you want  
(oo) Baby, I got  
(oo) What you need  
(oo) Do you know I got it?  
(oo) All I'm askin'  
(oo) Is for a little respect when you come home (just a little bit)  
Hey baby (just a little bit) when you get home  
(just a little bit) mister (just a little bit)**_

I ain't gonna do you wrong while you're gone  
Ain't gonna do you wrong (oo) 'cause I don't wanna (oo)  
All I'm askin' (oo)  
Is for a little respect when you come home (just a little bit)  
Baby (just a little bit) when you get home (just a little bit)  
Yeah (just a little bit)

I'm about to give you all of my money  
And all I'm askin' in return, honey  
Is to give me my profits  
When you get home (just a, just a, just a, just a)  
Yeah baby (just a, just a, just a, just a)  
When you get home (just a little bit)  
Yeah (just a little bit)

Ooo, your kisses (oo)  
Sweeter than honey (oo)  
And guess what? (oo)  
So is my money (oo)  
All I want you to do (oo) for me  
Is give it to me when you get home (re, re, re ,re)  
Yeah baby (re, re, re ,re)  
Whip it to me (respect, just a little bit)  
When you get home, now (just a little bit)

R-E-S-P-E-C-T  
Find out what it means to me  
R-E-S-P-E-C-T  
Take care, TCB

Oh (sock it to me, sock it to me,  
sock it to me, sock it to me)  
A little respect (sock it to me, sock it to me,  
sock it to me, sock it to me)  
Whoa, babe (just a little bit)  
A little respect (just a little bit)  
I get tired (just a little bit)  
Keep on tryin' (just a little bit)  
You're runnin' out of foolin' (just a little bit)  
And I ain't lyin' (just a little bit)  
(re, re, re, re) 'spect  
When you come home (re, re, re ,re)  
Or you might walk in (respect, just a little bit)  
And find out I'm gone (just a little bit)  
I got to have (just a little bit)  
A little respect (just a little bit)

As Bailey ended the song everyone stood up and applauded her.

Meredith stood and gave her the thumbs up.

"I didnt know she could do that" Richard murmured.

Meredith winked at him. "People surprise you." she told him honestly.


	81. leave her be

Auditions were finished, a list of artists compiled, and Merediths mind boggled at the prospect of what the group could do together. She had revised the list twice now, each time thinking of songs that Bailey could perform. Her voice had been out standing and had left Meredith compelled to write something just for her.

Her pen had been at the ready, Now as she sat in front of the keyboard, closing her eyes, her fingers began to move across the keys in a new, defining tune. It was something she figured to be uplifting.

Fingers stroked the keys, pen was put to paper, as words and notes combined to create a song written for a unique woman.

...................................................................

Lexie stood with Thatcher at the back of the room. They had been walking past the church when Thatcher had heard the music. He had told Lexie that it was calling to him. She had fought the idea at first, telling him that they would be intruding, and still he coerced her into letting him inside.

Thatcher had frowned at first when he had realised that it was Meredith behind the keyboard, but the music captured him and he really coudnt move.

He stood in awe of his eldest daughter, not kowing that she could play such delicate music.

"We should leave her be." Lexie said quietly, shaking him from his reverie.

He still could not believe that the music was coming from her, but then again, Ellis and her brother could play too.

"Yeah" Thatcher sighed as he followed her out.

....................................................................

Meredith closed her eyes, bringing her fingers to rest on what was to be the last note of the song.

She had heard them enter, had contemplated stopping, asking them to leave, but she had figured that as long as they kept their distance then things would be ok. It was king of like how she had thought before. She definitely needed to choose her battles, and most of all, she wanted to avoid all out war.


	82. superhuman

It had been a similar story over the past few weeks. Lexie had stood back and watched as her father would go sit in the back of the church. He would sit and listen to Meredith play, and all the whilst Meredith would pretend that he wasnt there.

Meredith hadnt said anything because each time she sat in front og the keyboard she was focused on organising the performance night. As it was, whenever she wasnt in front of the keyboard she was in front of an easel painting, at band practice, on the phone to sponsors, or making sure that people were recieving invitations to the concert.

The performance had come together well, and in the month that she had used to thow it together she had still managed to scrub in on 2 surgeries per week, and get good night sleeps.

Now as the eve of the performance was coming to a close, she rested back in the bath. Her eyes were closed as she thought back over the final rehearsal. She had been impressed by the commitment of the band, and the way that they all respected the fact that they only had small amounts of time practising. She had even been surprised by the way that they had came together. Anyone would think that they had been performing for years.

It had been much easier to run through the performances tonight at rehearsal as Pete, Greg and Addie were there. They had been obviously practicing their pieces, and she had felt overwhelmed by the beauty of it all.

If someone had asked her whether she had thought they could have pulled it off in a month. Originally she would have said no, why? because they were not able to practice together every day, and because two of the pieces being performed were handwritten by herself and she had high expectations for the deliverance of those performances in it self.

Letting out a small sigh, as Meredith now rubbed her ever growing bump, she knew that there was going to be a major release in the end of tomorrow nights show. It had been occupying a lot of her time, and yet had helped her see through the rough start to her pregnancy.

She looked to the door, knowing that Mark would be coming in to join her soon. It had become a habit, a habit where he would give her 15 minutes to herself before he would join her and enjoy the moment were they were intimate and could talk quietly about their days, and their plans for the babies.

She could hear him moving around out side the bathroom, shuffling around in their bedroom, and she had no idea what he was doing.

They had just spent the time after rehearsal enjoying catching up with Addie, Pete and her aunt and uncle. They had a quiet meal until Mark had declared the need for sleep and ushered Meredith out the door.

She had no idea why he seemed so urgent to get her home, but she couldnt deny that she was enjoying having him close by.

Now as she watched the door knob turn, and sees the door move open, she captures the glimmer of the candles that he has set up around the room.

"Tonight calls for a celebration." he murmurs as he slides his boxer shorts off of his hips and moves towards the bath.

"Why is that?" she asks softly as she moved forward to allow him room to slide in behind her.

"Because tonight was perfect, and you have done so well. I'm proud of you Mer." he said softly as he eased himself into the bath tub before placing a soft kiss on her neck. "You're my very own super woman." he told her, and she smiled at the thought.  
"You're a superhuman."

Meredith sighed as she leaned back against him, and enjoyed his sensual touch, knowing that tomorrow could get stressful. She figures that she should enjoy the moment while it lasts.

_You changed my whole life  
Don't know what your doing to me with your love  
I'm feeling all Super human  
You did that to me  
Super human heart beats in me  
Nothing can stop me here with you, superhuman  
Super human_


	83. organised a stool

Meredith had tried to keep a happy face when she had greeted people at the door, handing them each a program, but in reality her feet were sore, her back was sore and she was pissed off because of the obvious typo on the program. The company had been late in delivering them and now she couldnt help but be embarrassed by the spelling mistake

People smiled when they spoke to her, giving er warm wishes and stating how excited they were to hear that she was embracing her music again.

Old art teachers greeted with congratulations and hugs for her success while recording artists and agents accepted the program before scanning the nights entertainment.

All in the while, Meredith longed to be at home in the bath tub with her husbands arms around her, like they had been the night before.

She scanned the room and could see people checking out the auction work, and all seemed to be satisfied. "So they should be" she thought as she thought back over the amount of work she had put into getting this evening organised.

She could see Richard talking to Katie and Derek, With the latter resting his hand on the small of Katies back, rubbing it affectionately.

She returned her focus back on the task at hand, remaining there until she felt two strong arms wrap around her before forcing her to sit down.

Now as she looked up into her husbands eyes. Mark then turned his head, quickly clicking his fingers.

Meredith watched as George moved forward to take the program out of her hand moving to where Meredith had been.

Mark then bobbed down kissing her softly before moving lower to remove her heels.

"What are you doing?" she asked, looking at him in shock.

"Your feet are hurting, your back is hurting and you wish you were still home." he told her as he began to rub her feet.

Meredith sighed, as much as she needed her feet rubbed, her back was killing her too, and she should be meeting everyone, she should be mingling.

She was about to tell him to stop, but as her aunts hands met her back, and her husband worked on her feet she couldnt find the energy to move, or even care about anything else.

"You have a long night a head of you." Lisa told her as she rubbed her back, Meredith leaning forward to give her access to where it was hurting the most. "You need to take it easy, enjoy the night, stop stressing. Tonight is about you."

Meredith rolled her eyes and then Met Marks eyes as he looked up from where he knelt. "You made your decision Mer, without knowing it Mer, you know where you need to be, enjoy it sweetie." he told her before leaning up to kiss her.

Closing her eyes she let herself enjoy the atttention...

"You will be sitting though." Her uncle piped in, coming from no where. "And there will be no arguments about it. I've already organised a stool."

Meredith didnt care anymore, she just nodded her head because she knew that it was for the best.


	84. a whole lot

**so im updating all of it in one big hit, because i have been so lazy and havent been keeping this site updated.... will do the same in my other fics......... i hope you enjoy.... love ya's**

It was time, or so she'd been told, for her to get the show on the road. She had been helped by Mark onto her feet where she had then proceeded to make a move towards the stage where everything was set up. She had an introductory speech to do first before getting the show going with their first performances.

Standing in front of the main microphone Meredith took a few deep breaths before ringing a small bell and effectively gaining her audiences attention.

Meredith smiled out at the crowd, a hand moving protectively to her belly. Resting there as she subconsciously ran it over her stomach.

"Seattle Grace Hospital, accompanied by Myself Meredith House of House Art, would like to welcome you all to their fundraiser." she opened. "as you can see from the program, we the staff of Seattle Grace along with Dr's Gregory House, Lisa Cuddy, Peter House and Addison Montgomery House, have come together for one night. We hope you enjoy your evening, and the show that we have in store for you.

Everyone clapped as the whole staff who had made the band walked on to the stage.

Meredith cleared her throat before getting ready to introduce the song.

She waited until everyone was set, and was surprised that Mark had carried a stool out onto the stage for her. Letting out a sigh, she sat down and allowed him to then alter the microphone. She waited for him to do so ebfore smiling at the crowd. "My fantastic husband." she commented. "Always worried." which earns a chuckle from the crowd.

Meredith turns back and smiled at him, noticing the small blush on his cheeks.

Turning back again she the began to speak to the ausience.

"During the evening I'm going to introduce you to the members of our band, all fantastic surgeons and musicians, with the exception of one alternative medicine man and a diagnostician. There an amazing crew who have worked had to put this show together for you. So to get this show on the road we are going to open with one of my favourites. I'm sure some of you remember it from the 2000 paralympics. If you know the words, feel free to join in." she encourages. "This is Being here."

Meredith then turns to look at the band and gives a small nod. Katie looks at her nervously as she begins. Meredith smiles and hopes to reassure her before turning back to the microphone to show that she was ready.

Softly she begins to sing.

_I have walked along hard road to be here  
But it hasn't hurt me, no  
I've learned a thing or two along the way  
Like winning isn't always being first across the line  
As Long as I do my best, I'm winning everytime_

As they build to the chorus she smiles, feeling the band behind her as they moved into the chorus.

_Reach up, reach out  
Being here's what it's all about  
This time, this place  
To fight the good fight and run the good race  
And then, when it's all through  
I'll be proud to stand here beside you  
Proud to remember being here  
_

Meredith could see the stunned looks on the audience faces. She couldnt help but smile as she looked at Bailey who was busy singing the next verse. She could see already, that tonight was going to be perfect. She knew that she could now relax.

_  
You have been my true companion all the way  
Noone else will ever know  
What it took for us to come this far  
But there's no sweeter victory  
Than making dreams come true  
So take my hand and let me share  
The finest hour with you_

_Reach up, reach out  
Being here's what it's all about  
This time, this place  
To fight the good fight and run the good race  
And then, when it's all through  
I'll be proud to stand here beside you  
Proud to remember being here_

_And those who came before us  
And those who are to come  
I'll join us in this moment  
For in spirit we are one_

_Reach up, reach out  
Being here's what it's all about  
This time, this place  
To fight the good fight and run the good race  
And then, when it's all through  
I'll be proud to stand here beside you  
Proud to remember being here_

AFU.........................AFU......................AFU......................AFU.........................AFU......................

The evening had been a hit, and the auction had been wow. She hadnt expected to sell her paintings for such high prices and yet everyone was striving to get themselves an original piece of Meredith House.

Her pseudo grandfather had been thrilled and boasted that not only were they some of her best works but that they also sold for more than he had originally estimated.

There had been cries for Encore performances from them all, and because they had not had anythin extra prepared Meredith had invited the band to perform solo and the result was a varied jam session.

Now, as Meredith took the chance to head off of the stage and catch up with some of her old friends and teachers, she couldnt help but smile and run a hand over her stomach.

She had expected this to be a success and had craved the satisfaction for a job well done, but now she knew that they had done more than that. She felt as if she had just relaunched herself into the artistic world, like she was able to breathe easily with her alternative worlds coming together. She was sure now that she had made a decision about her life. That she finally had an answer to Marks question of what she wanted.

Her friends and people she hadnt met kept coming up and congratulating her on the night as well as bringing their hands to her belly and rubbing it gently, wishing her good luck on her personal and professional endeavors. It was as if they knew that she had found the common ground, like they could hear the thoughts that were whirling around her head.

She continued moving through th crowd, spotting Stella talking to someone, and seeing her motion for her to join them.

Meredith than made her way through the interested crowd to her very close friend.

"Mer" Stella said as she happily wrapped her hands around her. "This was fantastic." she said.

Meredith pulled back and smiled before turning to look at the person standing with Stella. "Hi" she spoke. "I'm Meredith Elizabeth House Sloan." she said as she stretched her hand out to shake the mans hand.

He smiled at her before finally taking her hand. 'Simon Cowell." he greeted. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Meredith looked back at Stella with raised eyebrows not knowing what to think.

"Meredith, your friend here has told me so much about you." Simon said.

"All good i hope." Meredith countered as she smirked slightly.

"Of course, otherwise Stella would never have been able to get me out here." He said with a chuckle. "You havent heard of me have you?"

Meredith shook her head. "Name rings a bell, but other than that , no." she replied honestly.

Simon chuckled. "Well if you have the time, i will be staying in town for a weekk and i would like to discuss a few things with you in regards to your band Simply Us as well as you on an individual level." he told her.

Meredith tilted her head looking slightly confused. "In regards to what?" she asked as she felt two arms wrap around her.

"Record deals." he said as he handed her his card. "Call me when you can make an appointment." he told her before nodding his head at Stella and walking away.

Meredith looked up at Mark, her eyes were wide as her mind boggled at the thought of a record deal.

Mark leaned down and captured her lips, kissing her deeply in the middle of the crowded room.

On pulling back he smiled a big devlish grin before scooping her up and spinning around all the whilst, Stella looked on laughing. Yes she knw that things were different now, but at least she knew that Meredith was happy.

............AFU..........................AFU.........................AFU..........................AFU............................

Meredith knew that now the performance was done that the evening was now over and that she would be returning to work on a somewhat normal level, even though Richard had informed her that her maternity leave would be starting very soon.

Today however, she was thrilled to have the day off and to spend the say with her husband enjoying just being in his arms, in their bed, talking baby names and future plans.

Both knew that as the babies got bigger that they would need another house. They also knew that five children was going to be a lot to handle. Especially with both of them being surgeons.

"Should i call Simon?" Meredith asked Mark as they just stopped discussing Merediths leave.

"You should" Mark said as he kissed her shoulder. They were cuddled up in their bed, barely clothed.

"Do i have time to have a record deal?" She asked him.

Mark shrugged. "I dont want you biting off more than you can chew Mer, but i dont want you ruling things out completely." he said as his hands ran circles over her belly.

"I'm thinking this is enough" she murmured, hand moving up to run through his hair.

Mark looked at her in question.

"I'll hear what he has to say, but the art and the kids and surgery, its more than enough." Meredith told him. "Last night opened me up to all of the possibilites that i have in front of me, but i dont want to be an absent mom. I want to be there for our kids. I dont want to be travelling with my music. I could be happy writing, but i, as much as i love performing, dont want that for me, or for us. I mean, if there is an alternative then i will be up for it, but this here, this is my world." she finished.

Mark kissed her again taking his time to savour the kiss. "How about we just see what he wants first." he said trying to keep her open to all her possibilities. Not wanting to push her in a direction that she doesnt want, but not wanting for her to regret anything either.

Meredith let out a comfortable sigh. "I'll call him and book us an appointment."

.............................

It had been weird for Meredith to hear Simon praise her up. She had only googled him that very morning and all she had found were unkind things written about his days on American Idol.

She had listened to him tell her how wonderful her work was and how she had an amazing natural talent that could very well be launched into the music industry. She had simply smiled and nodded, oh and kindly thanked him.

He had then gone on and talked about the band and how such a talented group of musicians shouldnt spend all their time hidden in a hospital.

Meredith had rolled her eyes.

"It's such a waste." Simon told her. I think the least you should do is spend some time with each other recording some music on the side."

Meredith smiled at the thought. "It cold be fun." she said as she looked at Mark.

"I will get the company to put together a contract. I assume you'll be the spokesperson for the band?" Simon had said and Meredith bit her lip, not sure whether she could commit to that.

"Simon im pregnant as you can verywell see, and i'd like to think that i am super woman, but i am not just carrying one child here. I am actually carrying five."

Meredith had watched Simon pull a face.

"I'm a bit of an over achiever." she told him. "I'd like to think that i could do it." she said honestly "but i have my family to consider now."

Simon had nodded and Meredith wasnt completely sure he understood where she was coming from

"I will talk to that band and discuss the contracts. I'm happy to sign alongside the band, and that means Mark will too." she said as she felt him squeeze her hand. "Im sure there will be someone who wishes to step up and be the spokesperson."

Meredith than handed Simon her card. "If you could sent to contracts to Seattle Grace I will see that they all sign. I will also forward it onto the band members that we will need a spokesperson."

Simon grinned and she knew that he thought that he had just landed a big deal. "Let me know who your spokesperson is so we can negotiate money."

Meredith nodded and shook his hand. "Now if you'll excuse us but the bands getting together tonight for dinner and to send off the members who have to to head back east. So we need to go get organised ." she told him

Simon had taken her hand, more that happy to shake it. "I look forward to hearing from you." he told her and Meredith pulled her hand back.

"Likewise." she told him as Mark too shook his hand before helping Meredith up and guiding her out of the restaurant. He was quite impressed with his wife and that she had just managed to score themselves and the band a deal.

Wrapping his arm around her he placed a hand on her stomach and rubbed gentle circles knowing that they would be going to the hospital now for their scheduled check up.

.....................................AFU..................AFU.................AFU...................AFU.....................

We can start checking for birth defects and illnesses in the next couple of visits." Addie told has as she studied the screen. "At the moment they all had strong heartbeats but soon we are going to have to start running the required tests and preparing ourselves for an early birth. I know you dont really want to think about it Mer, but the sooner we can prepare for this the safer things will be."

Meredith sighed as Addie flicked off the ultrasound screen and then moved to wipe off the gel.

Meredith looked up at Mark who dipped his head and kissed her softly.

"We can also check the sexes next scan." Addie voiced.

Meredith smiled at the thought. That was definitely something that she was looking forward to.

"Then we can start on the nursery." Mark told her as he ran a hand through her hair. They had already ordered the five cribs and were just waiting on the delivery.

"Whats the chances that we could have both bys and girls?" Meredith asked as she rested a hand on her stomach.

"Its possible Mer, actually its quite common." Addie told her, "but it means nothing on the grand scale of things. Right now we just need to make sure that they make it here healthy."

Meredith rolled her eyes at Addie.

"You know you could have done what you were advised. You could have saved 3 by eliminating 2." Addie pushed. She had tried to get Meredith to see her point before.

"I'm pregnant with 5. Im going to give borht to 5 and i will be taking home 5." Meredith told her, effectively shuttinh off all the negative conversation.

Mark shot Addie a look warning her to back off and not push furhter. "You and Pete are coming to tea tonight right?" he asked hoping to move onto the brighter things.

Addie nodded, noting the dismissal of the previous subject. "Yeah, we will be there." she sighed.

Mark nodded before encouraging Meredith to sit up. "We better head home and get organised for tonight." he told Addie, already noting Merediths silence. He hated that Addie had been able to change her mood so quickly. "Come on babe." he said as he then helped her off of the bed and led her to the room where she could change out of the gown, leaving Addie and her attitude behind.

...........................AFU....................AFU..........................AFU..................AFU......................

It was cold out, that much Meredith knew as she sat looking out at the verandah where Mark was standing with Pete, both were working hard at the grill. She knew that they would be finished soon and that they too would be back inside.

Everyone was moving around her, her house was flooded with people. Everyone that she considered family were there. Her aunt was talkin to Katie, while Callie, Bailey and Addie were busy catching up too.

She looked around the room and spotted Derek talking to her uncle. It seemed that everyone had something to talk about, but no one had yet come over to talk to her. Not that she could complain, she just wanted Mark to be next to her.

Sighing when she felt someone move to stand beside her, she didnt really feel like talking. Everything that Addie had said to her during the ultrasound had rattled her.

"Hey Mer" Lexie said as she bobbed down. "Whats happening?" she asked.

Meredith looked at her sister before looking back at Mark. "Nothings happening." she sighed. "just watching my husband."

Lexie followed Merediths line of view and watched as Mark filled the allocated tray with grilled meat. "You guys fit."she murmured, causing Meredith to look up at her.

"Like a puzzle." Lexie sighed. "I've been looking for that."

Meredith shifted her gaze to her sister and took in her forlorn appearance.

"Lex are you okay?" she asked, not sure what to think of it all.

Lexie sighed but nodded. "It's just ... dont worry." she said as she watched as Mark and Pete began to make their way in with food.

Meredith looked at her little sister, looking her up and down, taking in her appearance. "I think its time we talked." Meredith told her.

"Mer" Lexie sighed.

"Lex with Katie here, and the concert stuff we havent had time to talk, not to mention everything with Molly." Meredith stated as she look at the door that Mark was coming through.

Lexie followed her stare again.

"Things are going to be crazy though, but tomorrow, lunch in the cafeteria." Meredith told her. "Maybe you can help me put some stuff into perspective." Meredith invited.

Lexie sighed a "fine" before helping Meredith up and out of her chair, knowing that she should be the person served first.

"Grubs up." Mark called, his eyes seeking Meredith out as he stood with a plate that he had already served, ready and waiting her her. Meredith smiled softly, a half smile which Mark understood, as she moved towards him, and the space that he had saved for her at the table.

..........................AFU................AFU.......................AFU..............AFU.................AFU......................

Mark had been watching meredith eat. He knew that she was still thinking about what addie had said during their appointment and the more he could see her worry, the more he got angry with Addie. He thought that she would have given up by now. It wouldn't be safe to terminate one of the babies now anyway so he had no idea why she had brought it up.

Now as he noticed that Meredith was only playing with her food, he knew that they needed to talk about this. It seemed that everyone else was lost completely in conversation and it was a fantastic way for them to be right now as he crossed the room to his wife, intending on stealing he away from the group.

He moved quick, taking the plate of food from her hands before helping her to her feet.

"Mark" meredith said from shock, not having noticed him moving up to her.

"Just come" he said as he then carefully lead her away from the group and into the kitchen where he knew they would find some piece and quiet

Once in the room, mark helped her sit down onto a stool before he turned the set beside her and sat down. He then reached for her hand and lifted his other hand to tilt her chin so she would look at him.

"Mer" mark opened, looking at her with a small smile. He hoped that she could talk to him. "Mer you know that I wouldn't be able to do what addie had asked either." He told her. His fingers of one hand intertwining with hers ans his other hand came up to stroke her cheek.

Meredith looked at his sincer face, and knew that he was telling the truth. "Its just that." She murmured before trailing off as her free hand moved to rest on her stomach.

"Its just that addie is pushing you and now making you worry." He told her as he leaned in and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Meredith sighed as she tried to lean into him, she needed the contact, hoping that it would bring her some kind of comfort.

"Just think, our little guys are going to be perfectly fine ok." He told her, as he wrapped an arm around her, cuddling her the best he could. "And we will show addie that everything is going to work out for the best."

Meredith let out a small sigh as she felt mark press a kiss to her forehead. She could only hope that he was right and that everything would really be fine.

......................AFU..........................AFU.....................AFU......................AFU.........................AFU

A knock on the kitchen door confused them, and the entrance of Pete jerked them back to the here and now and the fact that there was still a large number of people in the house.

"Hey addie said that you guys had some sort of announcement to make." Pete opened before looking at the weary faces of his cousin and her husband.

Mark cleared his throat and then nodded. "Yeah we do." He confirmed.

Pete looked at his cousing questioningly and Meredith didn't say anything. "We can leave it for another time." He told them and Meredith shook her head.

"No its best to get this over with now." She murmured as she pulled away from Mark and hoisted herself up, the weight of the babies making this more of a struggle now.

Mark quickly stood up slipping an arm protectively around Merediths waist. "Are you sure?" Pete asked.

Meredith nodded as she then moved past him and into the lounge where everyone was now situated. She did not really look at anyone as she did so.

A few ppl turned to take notice, but most stayed in their private conversations until mark yelled a "hey shut up, mer has something to say."

More people stopped and looked at them as Pete came up behind them, before moving past to join addie.

"Well?" Greg asked as more people waited, most being certain that the announcement was in regards to the quints.

"I ... well ... umm." Meredith started before mark gave her shoulder a squeeze of encouragement.

"Come on Grey" alex joked earning himself a glare.

"I had a meeting with Simon Cowell today." She told them.

"The guy from American Idol?" Katie asked and Meredith nodded

"He works with BMG. They are the ones that sign up the idols." Meredith added having remembered what she had read.

"And?" Richard asked, not sure what she would be doing meeting with such a person.

"He wants us to release an album under BMG. He thinks that we could sell records while playing doctor." She finished.

Everyone began asking questions as the room filled with noise.

"How do we know this is real?" derek asked looking at meredith skeptically.

"Simon is having contracts sent out as soon as possible." She told him. "But we need to select someone who can be our spokesperson. Preferably someone from the band." Meredith added.

Again the room swirled with conversation, this time Mark moving to find Meredith a seat before making sure that she was comfortable.

"Bailey?" they heard someone say and Meredith watched as all of the Seattle Grace crew nodded.

"Bailey it is." Richard stated for confirmation.

"Fine" they heard Miranda sigh before everyone let out a cheer of excitement.

..................................AFU.................AFU.....................AFU........................AFU..................AFU.

**3 MONTHS LATER...**

Meredith rubbed her belly as she looked around the hospital room. She had only just been admitted. She had surprised everyone by having managed to work with her belly until last month and then she had stayed safe at home. It wasnt until recently that she had been bossed into hospitalised bed rest. She had done a lot in the past three months, her live had been pretty hectic, and now as she laid back in the bed listening to her ipod she found that she was at a loss, boredom was pushing its way though.

Meredith thought hard about everything she had accomplished over the past three months since their performance fundraiser. She found that if she wasnt spending time at the hospital working, or at home preparing for the quints, she had been signing recording contracts, writing music, painting and spending time with family. She could still recall many of the conversations that she had, between Katie, Lexie and Molly, she had definitely been sistered out, and her Aunt Lisa had opened her eyes a little to her ever- growing world on her last visit when she had brought a truck load of supplies for the babies.

As she let out a sigh, she thought over some of the conversations she had.

_" I hate feeling like this"_ she recalled Lexie saying. _"I dont want to betray Izzie, but i think im in love with Alex... I dont want to be alone anymore... he doesnt see me... i've become invisible..."_

_"If i close my eyes Mer do you think this family feud will disappear? Will you ever be able to forgive our father... I cant believe how big Laura is getting... I cant believe i almost lost this."_ Molly's words echoed.

_"I've brought everything we need for one baby and multiplied it by five... are you sure taking down the wall was the right idea... this room is beautiful Mer, the kids are going to love it... Keep those grand babies of mine safe." _she heard Lisa whisper.

_"Are you sure you want to know? I cant believe how healthy they are... their getting so big now... are you okay Mer... your belly is gorgeous.... let me help you up... sing to me babe... you've painted their world."_ she heard Mark says and could almost feel Marks comforting arms around her as she pictured the moment when they were standing in their room taking in her work.

_"I dont think things with Derek are going to work."_ she had Katie confide. _"I think he's finally figured out that i am not you... he asked Richard if he consents our marriage... how do i tell him that i cant give him the life that he wants? I'm too young for this... Mer he's gone... i dont know what to do.... I love him so much..."_

Meredith let out another sigh before she struggle to get into a better position, the pain in her lower back was killing her.

"Not long now Mer." she heard Mark whisper as he climbed onto the bed next to her, bringing his hand up to rest on her stomach.

"I dont know if this will last." Meredith murmured.

Mark looked at her confused.

"How do we know that the problems are going to be as small as Addie thnks?" Meredith asks, her voice filled with fear.

"We will find out tomorrow." he promised knowing that Addie was arriving now for the scheduled Cesarean tomorrow.

"One more day." she murmured.

"One more day." he repeated as he pressed a kiss to her head as he cuddled up to his family for their last night like this.

**AFU...............AFU................AFU..................AFU............AFU..............AFU....**

Addie was greeted by Lisa, Greg and Katie at the airport. Katie having agreed to pick up all four people. Pete had trailed behind as he collected their bags.

"You ready?" Lisa asked her as she looked at her daughter i law.

Addie nodded, her eyes drooping from tiredness. They had taken the red eye flight after having worked all day. They almost missed their flight after being delayed at work.

Katie gestured that they probably should go.

They nodded tiredly, everyone acknowledging the fact that tomorrow was going to be a big day and that they would need plenty of sleep.

"Babies are coming" Katie said with a small smile. Everyone nodded as they piled in their car, looking forward to being in their beds.

.........................AFU................AFU.......................AFU....................AFU.....................AFU........

The NICU was ready, everyone had been paged, the OR was full.

Meredith looked nervously at Mark and Lisa knowing that this moment was big, that this moment was life changing, that this was never going to be forgotten.

"Is everyone ready?" Meredith heard Addie ask and she squeezed Marks hand and noticed George give a nod.

There was silence from everyone as the sound of the scalpel slicing skin echoes through the room

Merdiths eyes stayed focused on Marks face as he turned 2 shades whiter.

"Mark" she heard herself saying as she watched his eyelids flutter before he collapses causing an uproar from a few attendings as they ordered a few interns to get a gurney for him.

Meredith couldnt believe that he had done this to her. The bastard had fainted and of all the times for that to happen.

Addie looked to Lisa begging for her to do something to calm Meredith down, who was now looking stressed.

"Mer, you need to calm down." Lisa urged as she moved to stand in front of Meredith trying to draw her attention.

"That rat bastard." Meredith murmured.

Lisa looked up to the Gallery at Greg signalling for him to come help.

"It's okay Mer we can do this." she murmured.

Addie deciding that the only was sh could do this was to go quickly and hope that Meredith calmed down as she worked.

Greg entered moments after as Addie retrieved the first baby, a little girl. He watched as Merediths friend Christina moved forward knowing that Baby A, Merdiths smallest, was the on with the slight heart murmur and that she had told Addie that she was going to run and ekg, chest scan and echo, before checking for any built up fluid in her lungs.

Meredith watched as one overwhelmed Christina wheeled her daughter from the room knowing that she was going to do her best to keep her safe.

Greg then moved forward, removing a glove from his sanitised hand, running his hand over her cheek not only drawing Merediths attention but the attention of Addie.

"Greg" she said in shock as she worked steadily to retrieve baby B who was also a baby girl.

"If you want her calm you'll deal with my methods later." he snapped knowing that once Meredith was able to focus on him that she would relax considerably.

.......................AFU...............AFU...................AFU....................AFU...................AFU................AFU

The NICU was surrounded. Every possible had flooded there hoping to catch a glimpse at the Sloan quints who had arrived at a healthy weight and had surprised most by how well developed they were and haw manageable their problems were.

None of the babies were yet to need surgery and as they were constantly observed it appeared that it may not come to that.

It had been announced to the crowd that they were doing well and that it was suggested that they were to go into one of the organised rooms and wait for Mark to bring them more information; of course they would also need to gain consent if they were to receive information from the doctors.

Meredith had only just been moved back to her room and was now sleeping under the watchful eye of Lisa while Mark was having Alex suture his cheek as Richard looked on. Richard who of course had held up the process after ordering scans to make sure that he would only have a minor concussion if anything. He had known that drill with concussion as he had been a footballer, so as he broke away from his boss, he trudged back to Meredith's room. If he thought he could hide his embarrassment he would have tried, but there was no saving him as the nurses gossiped over the fact the hot shot head of plastics had fainted before his babies were born.

As he approached the room he spotted Meredith's sleeping form and couldn't help but wonder what she thought of him. Not to mention what Lisa who had spotted him lingering by the door.

"Where's Greg?" he asked as he spoke first, noting the absence of Meredith's father figure. He had wanted to ask about Meredith but he was still feeling a little wounded and really wanted to keep off the topic of Meredith's surgery.

Lisa had looked at him sympathetically "he's gone to check on the babies. Bailey and the new peds chick have already told him that no one has already told him that no one is allowed in there just yet but you know what he's like." She said and Mark nodded not knowing what else he could say, and his eyes drifting back to Meredith.

The retrieval went well. All 5 babies are in the NICU. It's just a matter of time before the doctors come down and update us on their status."

Mark nodded grateful that she had told him anything. His eyes remaining focused on Meredith and wondering how sore she is going to feel and what she was going to say to him when she wakes.

"If it makes you feel any better," Lisa offers, "Greg not only fainted while I was in labour with Pete, but he also managed to knock himself out on the way. He missed the whole birth and was admitted to hospital for observation for the night." She finished, hoping that would console Mark.

Mark again nodded, not sure what to say, all he knew was that Meredith was right, they were definitely going to talk about this for the next few years, but he still wasn't sure what the focal point was going to be.  
...................AFU......................AFU......................AFU.....................AFU........................AFU...

Mark had only just managed to sit down and somewhat relax in the chair beside Meredith's bed, Lisa having left to go check on Greg, when Addie and Bailey entered. Bailey of course shook her head in disbelief at Mark while Addie could only shoot hot angry glances at the man. Mark hung his head waiting for the back lash for his fainting.

"Baby A is looking fine, and she gave quick access to the rest of the quints. Both Baby A and E are tiny and their lungs are a little more under developed than the other 3. Yang ran an echo and everything on Baby A and she said that everything is looking fine. The murmur is benign and that it should clear up over time, however, she wants to monitor her closely, and she will keep you updated on her status. Now Baby E suffered too, his lungs are weaker than the rest. We are watching him closely, and at the moment, we have co-bedded him with Baby B. Any questions?" Bailey asked.

"When can we put their name tags on?" Mark queried. "This entire Baby A shit is not how I want people to refer to my kids."

"Same here." Meredith croaked out as she opened her eyes and looked around the room.

Mark moved to hover slightly before leaning in to give her a chaste kiss. He was not sure whether she was going to be angry with him too. After all he was supposed to be the one to hold her hand and help her through the delivery.

"How are you feeling?" Addie asked as she pushed Mark out of the way, wanting to look her over and to give her a quick examination.

"Like someone sliced my womb open and removed my babies." She replied hoarsely.

Bailey shook her head at Meredith but didn't say anything as she waited for Addie to give a nod.

"Can I see them?" Meredith asked, not wanting to spend another moment detached from her babies.

Both Mark and Meredith look at Addie and wait tentatively for her answer.

"You really need to rest some more." Addie told her knowing the toll the caesarean would have on Meredith's body.

"It will be quick." Meredith pleaded. "I just... I need to see them."

Addie let out a sigh. "I don't" she started to say before Bailey cut in.

"I will take you to see them Meredith as long as you come back here and get straight in that bed." Bailey told her.

Meredith looked relieved at this while Addie looked pissed off.

"You know she won't relax until she has seen them." Bailey snaps at her before Addie walks away moody. Bailey is then quick to gesture to the wheel chair, and Mark not wanting to get into anymore trouble is quick to jump into action and pull the chair over.

............AFU....................AFU....................AFU....................AFU......................AFU....................AFU

They all looked so small. That was all that Meredith could think as Mark wheeled around the room, pausing at each capsule While they were at each one, Mark would take a photo and as the Polaroid printed off Bailey would write down the babies name on it. That was also followed by the babies name card being filled out.

The process was taking a little longer than they had at first thought as with each baby they both spent a moment taking in their features, and stroking their small exposed stomachs. Both Mark and Meredith would coo at them, introducing themselves and hoping to make them feel loved. Meredith was worried that they were scared and Bailey had reassured her that they were being well looked after. The photos of course were more for the benefit of their waiting family, but with keeping their patience in mind, Meredith knew it was the least they could do.

It wasn't until they reached their last bay, their littlest boy, that they heard much talk from Bailey. She had been pretty patient with them during this process, and as Meredith and Mark looked at each other, the uncertainty was obvious between them and it was obvious that Bailey thought they were scared to name him, but it was more than that.

"Baby E's name?" she asked as she tapped her pen. "Grey... name." She said again, quickly drawing her attention.

"Bailey" Meredith said with a smile.

"Name" Bailey repeated.

"His names Bailey." Meredith said looking up at her mentor. "Bailey James Sloan." She said with a smile. She couldn't help but giggle a little at the look on her face. Mark moved to take a quick photo of their little Bailey.

Meredith watched as her mentor quickly took his name cad and began filling out the details.

"2 girls and 3 boys." Mark said proudly.

"That's a whole lot of Sloan's." Bailey murmured as she watched the warmth grow in her friend's eyes, knowing that no truer words would be spoken about the family.

"We are a whole heart of Sloan's." Meredith said as she then watched Mark pin the last photo to the board knowing that everyone would want to see them.

"Now let's get you back to bed. Those whole hearts of Sloan's need to rest and so do you." She said through pursed lips.

Meredith let out a yawn as she moved to press her hand up against little Baileys crib. She couldn't help but smile slightly. Her family was perfect and that was all she could think, especially as Mark began to wheel her away from their family. Her eyes growing heavy, leading her to peaceful dreams about the future and the family that she now had.


End file.
